9 months
by I am ECSTASY
Summary: Brax and his brothers have left town to protect the ones they love from rival, Hammer, and his gang. Charlie is not only left heart broken, but with an unwanted surprise that may change her life. How will she cope alone and anguished beyond belief?
1. Chapter 1: Week one, where it begins

**This is my first Home and Away fan fiction, but I have been writing fan fiction for around 4 years. I hope you enjoy this.**

This is set after Tegan's death and when Hammer's gang finds out about Charlie and Brax's relationship. Please read and review. xo

* * *

><p><strong>9 months.<strong>

Chapter 1 

_Week 1_**  
><strong>

Charlie's Point of View

"I should probably get back to the restaurant" Brax groaned, getting out of my bed. Once again we had started fighting and ended up in bed. I guess I couldn't resist the tattooed surfer with his blue, green eyes, that always seemed to seduce me.

"Yeah" I mumbled, sitting up.

"Just promise me, you'll stay away from Hammer and his crew" He warned me, doing his shorts up and putting his shirt back on. "I can't have you in hospital again" he gently touched my bandaged arm from where I had been shot a few days earlier.

"Brax, I'm a cop. I can protect myself!" I said back, wrapping the sheet around my naked body and getting up.

"If anything happened to you Charlie, I'd…I don't know what I'd do" He placed his forehead against mine and looked into my icy blue eyes. He placed a strand of my dark chocolate hair behind my ear and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You should go…we shouldn't have done this" I pulled away.

"Just be careful" He put on his shoes before leaving.

"You too" I whispered.

Darryl Braxton was the leader of The River Boys; a notorious surfer gang from Mangrove River, who had moved into the bay and taken over the beach. Along with the beach, Darryl, or Brax as everyone called him, had taken over local pizza restaurant Angelo's. With me being a cop I knew how bad he was for me, but it just happened. He was so irresistible. At first it started out as just sex, but soon turned into something more, which then turned into another gang finding out and wanted Brax and the rest of the River Boys dead due to Police complications. Jake and Harmen Pirovic wanted me dead. Even if Jake was in gaol for illegal drug possession and dealing, he still wanted me dead. Fraternising with a River boy had gotten me in a lot of trouble, but nothing as dangerous as this.

_Earlier that day._

Brax's Point of view

"We're closed!" I yelled out as a set of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs of Angelo's. I looked up to find the smug look of Harmen Pirovic, or Hammer as he was known, staring at me as he walked into my restaurant.

"So how's your little girlfriend after my boys shot at her? Brax there to save the day I heard" He smiled.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her" I went to lung towards him before he pushed me back down into my seat.

"Brax, this is how its going to work…" He leaned over towards me. "I'm going to buy out this dump you call a business and you and your brothers are going to leave town" Hammer tried to intimidate me.

"No, you listen to me. What's going to happen is, you and your gang are going to leave me and my boys alone and piss off!" I stood up, starting to get angry.

"And what about your girlfriend? You going to put her in danger anymore?" He grinned, knowing my weakest link. I just looked at him, not knowing what to say. "Leave town and this can all just go away…for both you and Charlie. Just think about it" He smacked my shoulder lightly before leaving. I sighed before pouring myself a stiff drink and sitting back down. Placing my head in my hands I tried to think of any other solution that would provide safety for Charlie and her friends and family. Maybe Hammer's way, was the only way. After Charlie got shot I couldn't bear her getting hurt again. I knew this way the right thing, but I had to see her again.

"Brax what are you doing here?" She groaned opening her door.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing" I nodded to her bandaged arm from where she had been shot.

"Checking up on me…I'm fine Brax, you can leave now" She went to close the door.

"Wait, Charlie…" I stopped her.

"No, Brax. I waited…I waited for you to change your ways, but you haven't. You're still lying to me and you're still digging your brother out of the mess he gets himself into" She practically yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but they're my family. You'd do the exact same thing if you were in my position" I replied sternly.

"Just go" Her eyes looked watery.

"Trust me when I say this, you need to get out of town for a bit. Take Ruby away for a few weeks, please" I was practically begging her.

"I don't trust you Brax, that's what you need to understand. You've lied to me so many times in the past and I just can't trust you. Hammer and his gang may know about us, but I'm a cop and I can handle this! I don't need your help!" She continued yelling.

"If it wasn't for me you probably would have been dead right now" I stated as I pointed to her arm.

"And I said thank you. That guy had a lousy shot anyway" She spat at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously Charlie, how long are we going to keep doing this?" I asked her seriously. "Hammer wants you and I both dead and you're just going to stand here doing nothing…I will not let him do anything to you" I cupped her cheeks in my hands and looked into her amazingly blue eyes.

"Brax…" She was determined not to succumb to the obvious tension between us. "We can't do this" She mumbled before I kissed her lips gently, as we made our way to her bedroom.

…...

"I should probably get back to the restaurant" I groaned, getting out of Charlie's bed. It was hard to leave her, laying there so beautifully. I'd never had a connection like the one I had with her, with anyone before and to leave that behind and would just about kill me. She sat up and mumbled something.

"Just promise me, you'll stay away from Hammer and his crew" I warned her. I needed her safe, I needed her alive. "I can't have you in hospital again" I looked at her bandage and sighed.

"Brax, I'm a cop. I can protect myself!" She replied, getting up out of bed, covered her naked body in the process.

"If anything happened to you Charlie, I'd…I don't know what I'd do" I pressed my forehead against her's gently. She was so beautiful, I couldn't bear to leave her, but I had to, for her, for Ruby, for my brothers. I placed a lock of her dark wavy hair behind her ear before kissing the tip of her nose.

"You should go…we shouldn't have done this" She pulled away in regret. She looked disappointed, not only in herself, but in me.

"Just be careful." I told her before leaving. I got back to a deserted Angelo's and paced before pulling out my phone. I went down my contacts list before finding the number I needed. "Hammer…meet me at Angelo's. I have a proposition for you"


	2. Chapter 2: The right choice

**Thanks for the few reviews, favourites and people who have added this to their story and favourite alerts. It means a lot that this had got such a good reception. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review, it makes my day =)**

xo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Brax's Point of View

I called the boys and told them all to come to Angelo's. "Guys I have some news" I revealed as we all sat down with a beer. "I'm leaving town for a bit, just until this whole Hammer thing blows over. So I need you guys to look out for each other and try not to get into trouble.

"Why are you giving into that little shit?" My younger brother Heath stood up in a huff.

"I have more than myself to look out for around here" I told him. He sat down knowingly, but still wasn't impressed.

"Mate, we can take down Hammer and his crew!" Sam reassured me.

"Not this time. I've decided to sell Angelo's to him and start fresh. I can't keep doing this to you boys. I'm doing this for you boys and I'm doing this cause I love you all like my brothers" I explained. Heath shook his head and stood up.

"I'm out Brax…I'm out of all of this! You're just throwing it all away and don't tell me those lies, I know exactly why you're doing this! Because you're gutless!" he stormed out.

"Brax, we're gonna stick together while you're gone. We'll be here when you get back. Remember, Blood and sand, brother" Stu patted my shoulder.

"Thanks Mate. Now why don't you boys go catch some waves. The surf is looking amazing today ay" I looked out over the balcony and down to the beach. The boys all smiled before heading down without me.

"Last club meeting was it? I'm so sad I missed it" Hammer came in soon after, grinning. "So you've decided to take my deal ay Brax?" He continued smiling.

"I've got my own conditions I want to throw in" I glared at him, taking a sip of my beer. "You leave Charlie alone! I mean it. You wanted me gone and you're going to get me gone, but she has nothing to do with this mess, so leave her out of it" I explained calmly.

"She's a cop Brax…she's involved just as much as you and me. But I'm not the stupid one who was sleeping with her" He chuckled. "But fine, I won't touch her. But she is a good looking girl" He knew he was hitting a nerve.

"And you keep this place a restaurant, the staff here have worked hard to get this place up and running and they don't deserve to be messed around with you" I added.

"Sure thing. I mean I was thinking of turning it into a strip club, but seeing as you're calling all the shots here…" He replied sarcastically.

"I've got the papers. Just sign them before I change my mind" I threw them on the table in front of him.

"Oh you won't change your mind. You've got too much at stake here" He chuckled, throwing down an envelope on the table also. "You're cash…it's all there" He continued as he signed his name on the dotted line. "Pleasure doing business with you" He smiled smugly before sticking out his hand for me to shake. I shook my head in fury and punched his face. "You know…I'll give that one to ya seeing as I know you won't be here to do it again" He held his cheek and tried to grin, walking out.

I took another sip of my drink and looked out towards the beach. My boys, surfing, having the time of there lives and here I was, selling my business all because I fell in love. I'd known most of these boys since I could surf. We were bonded for life and it was all my fault that I had to leave them. I was not only leaving my boys, I was leaving my brothers.

"Hey Brax…you wanted to talk?" a voice drew me away from my nostalgia. I turned to see my youngest brother standing there smiling at me with his girlfriend. Casey was my pride and joy. The smartest kid I'd ever known and one of the toughest as well. With his gorgeous girlfriend Ruby by his side for the past few months he had grown into a young man and not the little kid I had practically raised. Ruby may have been Charlie's daughter but she was the exact opposite from her mother.

"Guys, have a seat" I directed them to the table. I looked at them, not knowing how long I could keep this secret from them.

"What's up?" Ruby asked quickly.

"I just made a deal with Hammer. Me, you and Heath and leaving town and Hammer's taking over this place" I looked around at my restaurant.

"What? No!" Casey stood up in a huff.

"Casey, don't back chat to me! We're leaving town and that's it!" I tried to keep calm but I was raging inside.

"Casey can live with me…Leah should be cool with it!" Ruby suggested quickly.

"No Ruby, he can't he's coming with me and that's the final say." I nodded.

"You can't just take him away because you're not willing to fight Hammer!" Ruby yelled at me.

"Rubes, I'm doing this for you and for your mum! You have to understand that" I shook my head at her. "Hammer will hurt everyone if we stay here…and I can't have that. You and your mum don't deserve that" I explained. She looked at me with tears in her eyes before hugging Casey tightly.

"Does Charlie know?" Casey asked. I could tell he was pissed off, but he understood why we had to do this.

"No, and I don't want her to. I'm just going to tell her I'm leaving for a bit, she won't think anything of it" I turned and stared out towards the sun setting.

"No, you can't do that to her. She loves you" Ruby looked at me as if I was committing a crime.

"We're over Ruby…it's for the best" I tried to convince myself that it was for the best, but I needed her in my life.

"So, I have to keep this secret from her?" She asked, shocked.

"Yep…just look after her Ruby. She's going to need you"

"I can't believe you're doing this. If you really loved her, you would stay and fight for her, but instead your running away!" Ruby stormed out, Casey hot on her trail. I really thought I was doing the right thing. I wish people could see that.

Ruby's Point of view

I had to get out of there. Brax had no idea what he was doing to Charlie. And Charlie was too stubborn to admit that she needed Brax in her life. "Ruby…wait up" Casey followed me down to the beach.

"I don't want you to go" I cried as he wrapped his arms around me, drawing me towards his chest.

"I don't want to go either, but you heard Brax, Hammer will hurt you and your mum" He hugged me tighter, kissing my hairline.

"I know, but I'm going to miss you" I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I promise that when we get up the coast a bit I'll call you every day and you can come and see me when you get the chance" He smiled, trying to comfort me.

"And what about Charlie? What if she finds out that I'm still in contact with you?" I wiped away my tears and tried to be strong.

"Just try your best to keep our secret. If she finds out where we are, she might come looking for us or something" Case explained.

"Casey, I love you" I whimpered before hugging him.

"I love you too" He whispered, kissing my forehead softly. After a teary goodbye, Casey walked me home and kissed me again. "I'll call you tomorrow" He smiled before leaving me standing at my front door broken inside. I couldn't help but burst into tears as I got inside to the safety of my bedroom.

"Ruby…what's wrong?" Charlie walked in, confused.

"Charlie…" I sobbed. She quickly scooped me into a hug and looked at me. "Charlie…I…I think Casey and I just broke up" I tried to cover up the real reason why I was crying.

"Aww sweetheart" She hugged me tighter, not knowing that the man she loved was leaving to protect us all.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving Summer Bay

**Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and theories about the story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. A lot of Charlie's Point of View will be coming up in the next few chapters, so I hope you will enjoy that too. Please read and review. Like I said I'm trying to add every day, cause I've written most of it, but sometimes I can be really busy so just bear with me =)**

**Again thank you to those who give me their thoughts, I appreciate honest reviews. Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Brax's Point of view

A Summer bay sunrise was something you had to see before you died. The grey dawn sky began to disappear as the rays of the sun started to blur into it. As it rose higher, the colours got more and more brilliant, until eventually the sun was in the sky and you could tell it was going to be a glorious day. I stood on the beach watching this amazing sunrise for probably the last time in a very long time. With my board in one hand and my courage in the other I plunged straight into the surf and tried to enjoy myself.

"Oi, Bro!" I heard a voice call out after I'd caught a few waves. I turned around only to find Heath paddling out. "Why didn't you wake me up? I would have come with you?" He caught up to me and we both sat on our boards continuing to watch the sun rise higher into the sky.

"I just needed some time alone, to think, ya know?" I told him.

"Yeh. Well, I get why you're doing this and I know I was a bit stupid about it yesterday but I'm gonna stick by you no matter what" He gave me a small smile.

"You don't have to ya know" I looked at him seriously.

"Brax, you're my brother. Blood and sand. You've bailed me out and had my back so many times in the past, so now its about time I had yours. I know that Buckton means a lot to ya. And I assume she's worth it, if you're going to this much trouble to protect her" He explained.

"She is" I gave him a small smile.

"So where we going first?" He chuckled with a grin.

"I'm thinking Coffs. I hear the surfs good and the girls are even better" I joked around with him.

"Suits me then" He grinned as he continued paddling out to catch some waves. I chuckled before heading back to the beach. Noticing someone jogging, I quickly raced after her.

"Charlie!" I yelled out, catching her attention. I could tell she was trying to ignore me. "Charlie" I stopped her and grabbed her arm softly.

"Brax, just leave me alone." She snapped, ripping my hand off her.

"I just…" I tried to find the words. "I just want to talk"

"Talk, really? Well why don't you talk to Casey about why him and Ruby broke up. She was in tears all night" Charlie explained frustrated.

"That's none of my business, I have no idea why they would have broken up" I lied. Once again I had lied to the woman I loved. I was so sick of lying to her! Lying about the drugs, lying about Brodie and even lying about my own brother, I hated myself for it but they were my brothers and I'd do anything to protect them, but I'd do much more to protect her, even if it meant lying straight to her face.

"My daughter and your brother's relationship with her, is none of your business?" She continued ranting. "Well that's a new one" She rolled her eyes with a sarcastic laugh.

"Charlie, I'm sick of this. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving town for a bit to clear my head and wait for this Hammer thing to blow over…I just thought you should know" I tried to be calm, but it was hard when she was being dramatic about things. Her face dropped.

"When are you coming back?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe in a few weeks…depends how good the surf is up north" I twisted the truth a little and gave her a small chuckle. She smiled back.

"Well…have a good time then. I hope you find what you need" She went to turn to leave.

"I hope I do to" I replied, staring straight into her eyes. She gave me a small smile and started to walk away. "Wait…" I pulled her back. She just looked at me seriously and shook her head.

"I know that look Brax…don't" She looked away.

"Charlie…I love you" I took her hand in mine, before kissing her lips.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have lied to me" She broke away and whispered before running off. I just watch her jog off, jog away from my life. There was so much I wanted to tell her, but so much she couldn't know.

I walked back to the house and found Roo standing at the door talking to Casey. "Hey Brax…its sad to hear you're leaving town" She commented.

"Yeah…I thought a change of scenery could do us some good" I patted Casey's shoulder.

"Well, just remember, the house is always here if you decide to come back. I'm having trouble finding renters at such late notice." She groaned. Being the owner of the house meant that she was in a bit of a situation when it came to us moving out.

"I'm really sorry Roo, I'll pay next months rent just in case you can't find anyone, but yeah we're heading up north this arvo" I sincerely explained to her.

"No, its alright" She brushed it off. "Well you boys have a good time and stay safe" She smiled as she went to leave.

"Um, Roo…" I called her back. "Do you mind keeping this whole thing just between us? I just don't want anyone to find out we're leaving the bay. Might cause a few celebrations or something" I tried to make a joke of it.

"Yeah sure thing" She smiled, walking away. Casey just shook his head and walked inside to his bedroom.

"Case…I know you understand, so why do you have the shits about this whole thing?" I asked him.

"Because this is all your fault! You got us into this mess and now because of it, I have to leave my friends, my girlfriend and the one place where I felt like I belonged and to be honest, I don't know if I can forgive you for it!" He yelled.

"I know mate, and I'm sorry! But think about what we're doing for Ruby. She's going to be safer when we're not around…"

"No Brax, you're running away, not to protect Ruby and her mum, but to protect yourself!" He continued. He'd hit a nerve and I snapped. I grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pushed him against the nearest wall.

"Don't you dare say that! You know that I've only ever thought of you, Heath and mum through this whole thing! So don't you dare say that this is about me!" I yelled before letting him go.

"What ever! I need to pack" he pushed me out of his room and slammed the door. I stood there with tears in my eyes. My own brother had lost faith in me and it hurt.

After a few hours everything was packed into both mine and Heath's utes and we were ready to head off. "I'm going with Heath" Casey walked out of the house.

"Nup, you're coming with me. We're going to talk this out" I grabbed his arm and threw him in the front seat of my car. He rolled his eyes before slouching back in his seat, sulking. I took one last look at the house before heading to the car and starting her up. Looking back, Summer Bay had been more of a home than Mangrove River. I had created a business, I had made new mates, and I'd fallen in love, but I suppose we can't have it all at the same time. "Well this is it" I drove down the main road and looked at the beach and the storm clouds rolling in.

'_You are now leaving Summer Bay. Thank you for visiting. We hope your stay was enjoyable' _The sign read as we sped off and out of Summer Bay.


	4. Chapter 4: The first call

**So here's a chapter in Charlie's point of view. Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites etc. You may be wondering why at the beginning of the first chapter there was 'Week One' up the top and the beginning of this one there is 'Week Two' just be patient, that will be explained later on in the fic =)**

**So please enjoy this and please read and review, give me your honest opinions and thoughts, I really appreciate them and they help me to better my writing. xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>  
><em><br>Week Two_**

Charlie's Point of View

I got home from work and was exhausted. "Ruby? Leah? Anyone home?" I yelled through out the house. By this time, a few months ago I would have been texting Brax about now, to come over. But of course now I couldn't. We were over, I had told my boss and colleagues about our relationship and he had lied to me. Obviously a River Boy and a Policewoman were never meant to be together and I really don't know why I didn't think of that in the first place.

I could tell that Ruby wasn't the same after her and Casey broke up. She really did love him and I don't know why I didn't see that at first. "Oh hey Charlie" Ruby walked in through the front door, scaring both herself and me.

"How do you feel about Pizza for dinner? I really can not be bothered to cook anything and I'm pretty sure Leah has the night shift at the diner" I asked Ruby, flopping down on the couch.

"Charlie…you wouldn't cook even if you could" Ruby laughed, sitting down next to me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. It had been a few days since Casey and her had split and I knew she had been going through a rough patch.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good" She tried to put on a big brave smile but I could see right through her.

"You don't need to hide these things. I'm your mother…I'm here if you need to talk" I hugged her.

"As am I" she chuckled, breaking away from the hug after a few treasured mother, daughter moments. "How are you feeling?" she smiled at me.

"I'm fine…why wouldn't I be?" I brushed away her question. She just looked at me knowingly.

"So you're fine, not missing any particular river boy, realising what a big mistake it was to let him go" She continued.

"Brax lied to me…our whole relationship was a lie and that is no way to live!" I snapped at her.

"Face it Charlie, you still care about him, no matter what you say" she shook her head and smiled. I quickly had a shower and got changed before Ruby and I headed out to Angelo's to pick up some dinner. We walked into the surf club only for Ruby to find a few a Casey's friends to start talking to. I smiled and left her before walking upstairs to pick up some pizzas and hopefully not run into Brax. Walking into the restaurant I seen the last person I wanted to see.

"Well, well, well. Sergeant Buckton…how nice of you to pop in! What can I get you?" the slimy voice of Harmen Pirovic welcomed me. I looked at him standing behind the bar with a grin painted across his scrawny face.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Oh didn't your boyfriend tell you?" He played dumb.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

"He's left town" he said through laughter.

"But he's coming back!" I stated.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that sweet heart…especially since he signed his beloved dump of a restaurant over to me" His smile made me sick to my stomach. I looked at my pizzas waiting on the counter before turning and leaving. Brax would never had signed Angelo's over to Hammer, never in a million years! I needed to talk to him!

Ruby's point of View

"So Casey messaged me last night telling me they've started renting a place up near Coffs Harbour…you guys going up there any time soon?" I asked Stu and Sam, two of the river boys and two of the Braxton's friends.

"Yeah Brax was saying the surfs going to be pretty good this weekend" Sam replied. "We'll message you details of the trip and you plot a cover to get you out of town for the weekend" Same chuckled as he nodded to Charlie coming down the stairs.

"Charlie…what happened? Where are the pizzas?" She looked like she was about to do something she regretted.

"Hammer now owns Angelo's!" She snapped, walking outside the surf club. "Why would Brax sign over Angelo's to Hammer of all people?" Charlie continued to rant as I followed her out.

"Maybe he's planning on trying something new" I tried to make up something to get Charlie off the case of Brax leaving town.

"He told me he was only leaving town for a few weeks…he said he was coming back!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Maybe things changed…maybe its for the best" I hugged her tightly. I knew this would happen, I knew keeping this from Charlie would only upset her more, but Brax supposedly knew what he was doing and it was in the best interest of Charlie and I. "Come on Charlie, let's go pick up something from the diner" I took her hand and started walking with her.

"I need to talk to him!" She pulled out her phone and started making a call.

"Charlie, just leave it…"

"Brax, when you get this message call me! Please!" She pleaded through the phone. "It went to voice mail" She sounded worried and upset. I couldn't watch this happen, especially when I knew he wouldn't reply to her voice mail. "Why would he do this?" She continued walking with me, slightly in shock.

Brax's Point of View

"Brax, when you get this message call me! Please!" Her voice sounded desperate, she sounded like she was in pain. I couldn't call her back, not after what I had done.

"The first call…Bro, I think you should just get a new number so that maybe you don't have to put yourself through this. She's going to keep calling if you don't reply" Heath joined me on out beach house balcony.

"It's the only way I get to hear her voice" I mumbled the truth, even though it hurt hearing her sound so upset with me.


	5. Chapter 5: Miserable at best

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviews and favourites this =) Another chapter for all you lovely people. Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Week 3_

Ruby's Point of View

I'd never seen Charlie like this. Over the past week she had become so frantic about the littlest things. She was all over the place and I knew only one person was to blame; Brax. She spent most of her time at work, taking extra shifts just to keep her mind off thinking about him. Of course she thought I hadn't noticed, but of course I had. She was my mother and I hated seeing her like this, but I was starting to think it was for the best. Hammer and his crew may have taken over Angelo's, but now that the whole town knew, everyone had started boycotting, the once popular restaurant and bar. I had decided to head up the coast with some of the river boys to see Casey. I had been missing him like crazy and trying to make Charlie think we had broken up was hard work!

"Hey Charlie…I've got something to ask you" I walked into Yabbie Creek police station and noticed her standing at the front desk.

"Oh hey Ruby…I'm actually busy, can it wait?" She looked at me with tired eyes.

"No Charlie it can't! You need to take a break from all this" I took her hand and led her into her office.

"Ruby, seriously can't it wait until I get home?" She practically groaned.

"Oh so you're coming home tonight?" I said sarcastically. "Charlie look at yourself! You need to stop. I get that you're annoyed at Brax and you are trying to keep your mind off things, but this isn't the way. I just want you to come home some nights. I miss my mum" I sighed. She looked up at me with her familiar blue eyes, much like mine.

"Oh Ruby. I'm so sorry. I've been so caught up in myself that I have completely ignored the fact that you are hurting cause of Casey. I'm sorry" She got up and hugged me.

"It's alright…look, I know that you're working this weekend, so I was wondering if I could go to a music festival in the city with Xavier, Summer and a few other friends from school. We just need a break from studying right now…and Xavier is 18 and its all safe, I promise." I was lying to my own mother. The mother of all lies was coming out of my mouth right now and I couldn't stop it.

"I don't know Ruby…"

"Pleeeeeease! I'll be fine, I just need to get away and not think about Casey" I threw in, to make her feel a little guilty.

"Ok sure. Just as long as there is no drinking and Xavier is driving safely. And please call me when you get there….when are you leaving?" She replied with a seriously look upon her face.

"Tomorrow morning. Thank you so much Charlie! I love you!" I squealed and hugged her tightly.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Do you wanna go get some lunch?" She asked with a smile before I nodded intently.

The next morning came around soon enough and I had filled in Xavier with my plan and he was glad to help. Sam picked me up along with Ferret and some of the other boys as we headed on our 5 hour trip north. After numerous amounts of 'I spy' games and pit stops for food, we soon arrived at the Braxton's new beach house.

"Ruby!" Casey ran out the front door as soon as we pulled in. "I've missed you so much!" He hugged me tightly before kissing me rather passionately.

"I can tell." I giggled, breaking away from his pleasant display of affection. "I've missed you too babe" I snuggled into his chest.

"Ruby…how was the car ride up with the boys?" Brax walked out with a smile.

"Not nearly as good as I expected" I rolled my eyes as Stu scoffed.

"How are you?" I asked, knowing the move hadn't been easy.

"I'm doing alright…but I can't say the same for Charlie can I?" He asked as we walked inside.

"How many messages are you getting a day?" I asked him, concerned about my mother's welfare.

"Last week I was getting at least 40 but the past few days its died down to around 10" He pulled out his phone and showed me the last message she had sent him, an hour ago, reading:

'_Brax, please just call me or something. I just need to know you're alright. Xo' _

"She's been at work a lot. She's hardly home anymore and I don't blame her. You left with out saying you weren't coming back and she's heartbroken" I replied bluntly as Casey took my hand and rubbed it gently, knowing what I was going through.

"She broke up with me, its that simple" He replied, brushing it off before getting a 6 pack of beer out of the fridge.

"Yes, but you are both too stubborn to admit that you still have feelings for each other!" I laughed at how alike him and Charlie actually were.

"What ever Rubes. The messages are starting to piss me off. If she wanted me back, she could have told me instead of pushing me away, her own fault really" He took a sip of his beer before heading out to the balcony where the rest of the boys were.

"He's lying…he listens to her voice messages everyday" Casey chuckled, stroking my hand.

"I thought so" I laughed back.

"I think he has come to terms with the fact that he's not going back to Summer Bay. He's trying to move on but I think the thought of Charlie is making it a bit hard" Casey sighed, looking out at his brother put on a brave smile and pretend to be happy in front of his mates.

"Is he seeing anyone?" I asked shocked.

"No, no, but I think he wants to move on so that he doesn't feel like shit anymore. And to be honest, I hate seeing him like this, I want him to move on as well" Casey looked at me, knowing I wouldn't be happy about his current revelation.

"Casey! Brax and Charlie are meant to be together! How can you say that?" I stormed off.

"Ruby, please wait!" He chase after me. "I know its hard to come to terms with, but maybe this move was for the best, maybe Charlie and Brax need to go their separate ways and move on with their lives…they can't be miserable forever" Casey explained to me.

"I know, I just want to see Charlie happy again. She's just being really distant lately and I just want my mum back" I sighed, hugging Casey again.

"And I want the same for Brax. To be honest I'd never seen him like this, like how he was with Charlie. It was different compared to Tegan and other flings he had in the past"

"Charlie has always had commitment issues, even with me, she couldn't even commit to being my mother without running away" I chuckled a little. "But with Brax, she was fully committed and I think its made her trust people a bit more" I shrugged.

"Hmm yeah. Well enough about them! I want to here about you and just take in your beauty because god have I missed you!" He picked me up and swung me around before kissing me again.

It felt good to be back in Casey's arms, but I knew that soon enough I'd have to go home and face the music, and Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6: PMS?

**So guys, this chapter, we finally get some clues as to why I chose the name of this story and to why there are weeks in every chapter haha ;)  
>And yes I know that I skipped a week, its because nothing exciting happens in week 4, but upcoming chapters shall be very exciting =)<strong>

**Thanks again to all those who review, favourite and add this story to their alerts. It means so much that you like to know when I update and I like to hear your feedback from my chapters. So please read and review...it makes me happy =D**

**Enjoy this chapter xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

_Week 5_

Charlie's point of view

I really wasn't in the mood to put up with anyone's shit at the moment and Colleen at the diner really wasn't going to shut up any time soon. "I'm glad that those River Boys have been quiet at the moment, maybe they've grown up finally and realised that this town doesn't need anymore tension!" She continued talking and talking about the river boys as I ordered my morning coffee.

"Can I just have my coffee thanks Colleen?" I was trying to keep calm, but she really knew how to get on my nerves.

"No need to be rude" she looked at me sulky as she handed me my flat white. I gave her a sarcastic smile before leaving and heading towards my work car. After 3 weeks, I had finally given up on messaging Brax and come to terms that he had left for good. Hammer was turning Angelo's into a dump and we had a task force on him, watching every mood he made. Work was crazy at the moment. You'd think it would have been quiet since the River Boys had backed away, but instead it just made Jake and Hammer's crew even more rowdy.

"Ah, Sergeant Buckton, looking good this fine morning. Haven't seen you around Angelo's lately. No reason to come by since the Braxton's have gone?" Harmen Pirovic stopped me before I had a chance to get into my car.

"Actually its because the food has gone downhill and so has the company, Mr Pirovic" I replied like a smart arse.

"Oh, really…I thought it was because your boyfriend wasn't there? Not to worry Buckton, I'll always be around if you need to release some tension" he smirked.

"You really think I'd be interested in you?" I couldn't help but laugh off his comment, hoping to bruise his ego.

"Well you know where to find me" He chuckled, heading towards the surf club. I got in the car and found my police radio buzzing with excitement.

"Come in, zero, five four. Report back immediately to the station, we've had a breakthrough with task force gamma, six, eight, over" a voice crackled through the car, before I turned on my lights and drove as fast as I could to Yabbie Creek police station.

"Constable Watson, what's going on?" I finally got into the station and seen everyone running around frantic.

"Serge, we've have an anonymous tip off about a dope plantation just outside the national park, close to Hammer's headquarters, the task force have been in and had a bit of a look around, but word is, Hammer and his crew are going in for a mass clear out of the place this afternoon" Georgina Watson, my colleague and good friend informed me.

"Ok, listen up people!" I tried to get my stations attention. "I want everyone to be careful and look out for anything that could get these guys behind bars…let's go!" We all trailed out into the police vans and made our way out to the plantation. By the time we got there it was too late, the crop had been cleared out and the only evidence we had was an old potato sack and some tire tracks.

"God damn it!" I yelled.

"Serge…"

"Just go inform Inspector Joyce of our findings!" I yelled at Watson before storming off into my car. I sped off to the surf club only for John Palmer to try stop me to talk about something. "Not now, John!" I yelled storming upstairs to Angelo's.

"Ahh Sergeant Buckton, come to take up my offer ay?" The smooth voice of Hammer said as I entered the restaurant.

"No, I've come to tell you that I know what you're up to and I'm going to bring you down!" I hissed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He tried to play dumb.

"I'm always going to be one step in front of you!" I replied through gritted teeth, hearing him laugh as I stormed off.

"Errrrrrrg!" I yelled as I got home from work, slamming my bedroom door behind me.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Ruby rushed in as I flopped on my bed and burst into tears.

"I don't know…I'm just so angry and annoyed at everything!" I continued crying as she sat me up and hugged me.

"Sounds like a case of severe PMS, to me" She chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was probably right. "Its not only that is it?" She asked knowingly. I shook my head and fumbled with my hands.

"I miss him Ruby. I miss seeing him every day" I sighed, trying not to cry.

"Charlie…you are a strong, confident, sexy woman and you are going to get out of this bedroom and have a good time tonight! Brax is an idiot!" Ruby replied strongly.

"No, I'm the idiot for falling for him in the first place" I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"That's it! I'm ringing Bianca, you two are going out tonight!" Ruby grabbed my phone and searched for my best friends number on it. "Hey Bianca, it's Ruby. Yeah, Charlie is here feeling a bit sorry for her self, you reckon you could take her out and show her a good time?" Ruby spoke into the phone. "Cool, see you soon" Ruby finished the call and handed me my phone. "Bianca's going to be here in half an hour, to take you out to dinner at Yabbie Creek! Now go get changed it something amazing!" She pushed me off the bed and into the bathroom. My gorgeous best friend Bianca was amazing. She too had been strung in by a River Boy, but she had her smarts about her and didn't give in.

"Charlie" Bianca hugged me as we got outside the house. "You need to stop beating yourself up! Brax was hot, any woman could have fallen for him!" She was trying to make me feel better as we got in her car.

"You didn't"

"Yes, but I fell for his just as attractive, even more of a criminal, brother…bad idea" the blonde chuckled at me as we drove.

"Yeah but Heath was just a fling…with Brax it was a relationship, a relationship full of lies that stopped because I told my superiors about it affecting my work. I know it was my fault we were over, but its still hard trying to come to terms with it" I sighed, leaning on the window.

"Charlie my dear, we are going out tonight, drinking a lot and you are going to find yourself a man!" Bianca cheered as I laughed at her enthusiasm.

_The Next Morning_

"Oh god…" I rushed into the bathroom throwing up my stomach content.

"Oh Charlie…had a little too much to drink last night did we?" Leah rushed in and held my hair back.

"It was Bianca's idea…she thought it'd help me get over Brax" I managed to get out before throwing up again.

"Alcohol is never the answer" Leah tutted.

"I only had 5 drinks but…usually it takes more for me to be like this" I didn't understand.

"Maybe your tiny body is just trying to process the amount of alcohol you had in a short amount of time?" Leah suggested, handing me a glass of water.

"Must be it" I muttered, sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Well what else could it be…morning sickness?" Leah laughed as she left me sitting on the bathroom floor, deliberating over the words she had just said.


	7. Chapter 7: Two out of three ain't bad

**So sorry that I haven't posted the last couple of nights. I've been a tad busy. Anywho's, thanks for reading, reviewing and favourite-ing etc. Please read and review and tell me what you think =)**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

_Week 6_

Charlie's point of view

Leah's words had hit me hard and I had spent the last week trying to convince myself that there was no way I could be pregnant. My body was trying to convince me otherwise. In the past week I had my head permanently stuck down the toilet due to the amount of nausea I had been getting, my boobs had definitely grown a cup size or two from my usually small 10 b and my period hate been late for nearly 2 weeks. It really wasn't looking good for me. Ruby had noticed these unusual things as well. "Charlie…I think it's about time you took a pregnancy test" My daughter said to me as we sat on the sofa talking.

"I just can't…I don't want to" I tried not to cry in front of her.

"You can't hide this from people again…you hid me from your parents for 4 months. Its not going to be that easy this time" Ruby tried to explain to me.

"This isn't what I want. I don't want to be alone and pregnant again" I burst into tears.

"Charlie, you won't be alone…you'll have me and Leah and Bianca to look after you. This baby is going to come into the world being completely loved and wanted" Ruby took me in her arms and hugged me.

"I don't even know if I want it Ruby" I mumbled.

"No, you are not even considering that?" Ruby pulled away outraged.

"I don't know what I want!" I yelled frustrated. Ruby looked at me in disgust before heading off to school. I had a day off so I decided to clear my head and walk along the beach, I caught Bianca walking to school and joined her.

"Bianca…hypothetically, if you were pregnant with Heath Braxton's baby, would you keep it?" I asked her carefully.

"Well I don't think I could ever abort a child…"

"Even if it wasn't the right time in your life for a baby?" I continued with the questions.

"I just don't believe in abortion…you obviously had the choice with Ruby and you didn't so what made that decision?" She asked curiously.

"By the time I found out I was pregnant it was too late, I was into my second trimester and didn't have a choice" I sighed, looking out into the ocean.

"But if you did, would you have still kept her?" Bianca asked.

"Ruby is the best thing that has happened in my life, even if I didn't plan it and it didn't go quite as well in the beginning, but no, thinking back I don't think I'd change anything" I realised, before looking at Bianca's smile.

"So you going to keep this one?" She smirked knowingly.

"I was asking a hypothetical question" I chuckled back.

"Sure you were" She laughed.

"I don't even know if I am…pregnant, yet. All the signs my body's telling me point to it, but I haven't done a test yet" I sighed.

"This afternoon I'm coming over and you are taking a test! I want to know if I'm going to have a god child anytime soon" Bianca hugged me.

"Please don't tell anyone about this…I want it to be a secret for a while, until I get my head around things" I replied softly, breaking away from the hug.

"Of course. Is Brax definitely the father?" She asked, cautiously.

"Yep…unfortunately" I groaned and answer.

"Well at least you'll have one good looking baby…although I have heard that two good looking people's genes can counteract with each other and create an ugly baby…but lets hope for the best" she laughed as we walked along. I was so glad I had her in my life at the moment.

_Later that day_

I had been trying to keep myself busy all day until Bianca and Ruby got home. Leah's house was now spotless and 5 loads of washing had been done, dried, ironed and folded. Soon enough it was 3.30pm and Bianca, Miles, VJ and Ruby were all home. "How was your day off?" Miles asked as he looked through the fridge. Before I knew it, Ruby and Bianca were sweeping me off my feet and into the bathroom.

"Sorry Miles, secret girls business" Bianca laughed a reply. "Ok, so I didn't know what brand of test to get so I got all three they had there" Bianca pulled a paper bag out of her handbag and emptied the contents.

"She doesn't need three!" Ruby laughed.

"They can read up wrong sometimes, better to be safe than sorry!" Bianca replied sternly.

"Both of you…get out, I need to pee!" I shook my head as they bickered, walking out of the bathroom. I looked at the first test. "Two lines if positive, one if negative…well here goes" I mumbled, pulling the weird looking stick out of the box. 4 minutes later Bianca and Ruby came running into the bathroom.

"Verdict?" Ruby nearly squealed. I looked at them both before showing them. "What? Not pregnant? That can't be right…take another one!" Ruby gave me another one.

"Lucky I got 3" Bianca chuckled as they headed out of the bathroom again. Another pregnancy test later and another negative was showing up. I was starting to doubt these modern day inventions!

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Ruby asked, reading the instructions on the box.

"Ruby I'm positive! And I don't think I have enough pee to do a 3rd test! Let's just face it, I'm not pregnant" I groaned.

"Come on Charlie…one more!" Bianca smiled, handing me the box. I rolled me eyes before snatching it off her and shoeing her out.

"Please be a negative, please be negative" I was pleading with the fates now. These test may have been coming up negative but I knew my body, something wasn't right in there. A few minutes later I looked at the result. Positive. "One positive out of 3 doesn't mean I'm pregnant!" I tried to justify myself to Bianca and Ruby who were jumping around the bathroom laughing.

"Charlie, I think you need to see a Doctor!" Bianca smiled at me. Why was everyone so happy about this? They weren't the ones that had to live with this. They weren't the ones who had their careers to think about and whether they wanted a baby at the time. I was, and I was all alone.


	8. Chapter 8: Family Feuds

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! So thanks for all your ideas, thoughts and reviews on this story. As I've said, I've already written most of it, but I try to take your ideas on board and add parts that some of you guys have suggested, so keep up the theories, and thoughts. I love to read them =)**

**So anywho's a chapter from Ruby's point of view, someone we haven't heard from in a while. There may even be a bit of Brax in here as well ;)  
>I know this is a Charlie and Brax fic and I know Brax isn't in it much at the moment, but I promise you all he will be making some come backs in future chapters, so keep your eyes peeled for updates =)<strong>

**Thanks again and enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_Week 7_

Ruby's Point of View

It was so obvious Charlie was pregnant but I knew she was scared. It had been nearly two months since Brax had left and she was still grieving. I understood her not wanting a baby, but to get rid of it was something I couldn't accept. I had been up half of the night with her 'morning' sickness and I knew it wasn't about the end. "Charlie I'm calling Sid, something isn't right!" I told her.

"Ruby, don't! I don't need your help or anyone else's!" She screamed at me, bursting into tears. She was truly an emotional mess. I knew hormones were part of her problem, but she needed to see a Doctor and confirm everything.

"Fine, if that's they way you want to play it, go right ahead, push me away Charlie, but you're not going to be able to do this on your own!" I stormed out, taking the car keys and driving as far away as I could. I knew she needed some time alone, some time to think and time to prioritises and decide what was right. I decided to head up north. Driving for most of the night I had reached Casey's by dawn and knocked on the front door of the Braxton's beach house.

"Little Buckton…it's 4.30am, what are you doing here?" Heath opened the front door, looking tired.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to see Casey" I apologised before being let in. I ran quickly to Casey's room and woke him up suddenly.

"Ruby…RUBY? What are you doing here?" Casey jumped up out of bed and hugged me.

"I'm sorry…I needed to see you. Charlie and I are fighting and I just needed you" I burst into tears.

"Oh Ruby, calm down, tell me what happened?" Casey hugged me and pulled me back into bed with him.

"Maybe later…right now I need to sleep, I've been driving all night" I cuddled up to him and tried to doze off.

"Hey, Ruby…Ruby…your phone's ringing" Casey woke me up. I looked at the time before jumping out of bed. 11am!

"It'll be Charlie!" I grabbed the phone and tried to come up with a lie.

"Ruby where are you? I woke up and you were gone!" Charlie was fretting.

"I went for a drive and left early this morning to study at the library all day. I might be back tonight…sorry for not telling you, but you were sick and I was angry at you" I was honest about the angry part.

"I know you're angry and I'm sorry I snapped at you last night, but I'm scared Ruby and I just …I just don't know what to do" She was crying.

"Charlie, listen to me, you're strong and you can do this and I'm going to be there ever step of the way. Now calm down and rest. I'll talk to you tonight" I tried to reassure her.

"Ok, I love you"

"Love you too" I hung up and sighed, looking at Casey who was concerned.

"What was all that about? Why are you and Charlie fighting?" He asked, rubbing my arm, comforting me.

"If I tell you something can you promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even Brax! He can't know about this!" I replied sternly. He nodded, confused. "Charlie's pregnant." I said softly, watching Case's facial expression change. "Its not confirmed by a doctor yet, but she is definitely pregnant" I sighed.

"And it's definitely Brax's?" Casey asked, still in shock.

"Well who else would be the father? My mum may be a lot of things, but she doesn't sleep around!" I scoffed.

"Brax needs to know" Casey told me seriously.

"He can't! If he finds out he'll want to come back to town and all of you river boys are dead meat! Hammer has well and truly taken over town. Charlie may be a cop, but she can't protect herself plus you and your brothers from Hammer and his gang" I explained to Casey.

"Ruby, Brax is going to be a father…he has the right to at least know about it!" Casey stood up, raising his voice.

"You can't tell him! Charlie doesn't even know if she is going to keep the baby!" I tried to rationalise with him.

"This is crazy" Casey stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. "Brax there is something I have to tell you" Casey walked out to talk to Brax.

"Casey…oh Ruby, when did you show up?" Brax smiled at me warmly.

"Brax, Charlie…"

"Charlie is a bit sick at the moment" I butted in to stop Casey from spilling the beans. Casey shot me a filthy stare. "So I decided to leave her to rest and get better…but its nothing too serious." I added with a smile before hugging Casey. "I'm doing this for you" I whispered in his ear, hoping he would understand why this secret needed to be kept between us.

"Oh ok, well I hope she gets better" Brax brushed it off like he didn't care at all. "You want some breakfast…or lunch I should say" He chuckled, looking at the time.

"That would be good" I replied before looking up at Casey who was looking at me with his signature sulky look upon his face. Soon came the time later in the afternoon it was time to head back to Summer Bay and talk to Charlie.

"I don't like the idea of you driving 5 hours home after you have only just gotten over driving 5 hours here" Casey was concerned for me which was adorable.

"Seriously, Case, I'll be fine" I giggled, kissing him gently.

"No, I'm going to drive your car home and Brax can follow us and drive me back" Casey was trying to convince me.

"No Casey it's fine" I insisted.

"Rubes, listen to the man" Brax chuckled.

"Fine" I gave in to the brothers. Casey smiled before kissing me. I slept most of the drive back, only waking up when Casey pulled over for petrol and a bit of food. We soon reached Yabbie Creek and I decided now would be a good time to say goodbye to Casey and Brax before we reached Summer Bay. "Thanks for everything" I hugged them both.

"I was thinking maybe I could stop in for a minute and see Charlie, cause she's sick and all ay" Brax looked away, like he was embarrassed. I knew he still had feelings for Charlie, but if they seen each other at the moment I knew all hell would break loose and I couldn't do that to Charlie, knowing the state she was in.

"Probably not a good idea, she's probably still resting" I made up an excuse.

"Oh, ok…well keep me updated on how she's doing" Brax looked disappointed as he walked back towards his car.

"Ring me if anything happens with Charlie" Casey hugged me tightly before kissing my forehead. "I know why you're doing this and I love you for it, but once this gets out both and Brax and Charlie are going to be hurting…and I don't want to see him like that" Casey sighed.

"I know, but its for the best" I sighed, reaching up and kissing his lips one last time. "I love you"

"Love you too…now get outta here" He chuckled, smacking my bum lightly and pushing me towards my car, leaving me giggling. I got home 10 minutes later only to find Charlie in the kitchen with Leah, eating cake batter.

"I was hungry" she seen the look on my face and explained. "How was study?" She asked, hugging me.

"Yeah…it was good. Can we talk for a minute?" I took her hand and dragged her into the bedroom. "I understand that because of Brax you don't want this baby, but I just think…what if you didn't want me, what would have happened if you had gotten me aborted?" I was trying to hold back tears.

"Oh Ruby, sweetheart" She hugged me tightly. "I love you so much, I know I never got the chance to raise you like a real mother, but I have always loved you and I want to raise this baby, properly. But it'll need its big sister there as well" Charlie smiled through tears. I broke away from the hug before smiling and hugging her again. The thought of having a little brother or sister to look after excited me. All I wanted was a proper family again.


	9. Chapter 9: Reality hits, finally

**S****o I'm not too sure if I like this chapter, to be honest, but read it and tell me what yo think. Thanks again for the reviews and favourites. Means a lot =)**

Enjoy xo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_Week 8_

Charlie's point of view

I had been trying to keep calm over the past few weeks, trying to put on a brave face for Ruby, but I didn't want this baby. Well to be honest I did want to keep the baby, I couldn't abort it; I just didn't want to be pregnant. I didn't want to walk around my own town and be judged for this baby not having a father or for people to gossip about who the father is. I want oh so desperately to tell Brax, but I couldn't rely on him. He was probably off, sleeping with another girl right now, trying to forget about me and the mess of a relationship we had. Ruby had been really excited once she found out I was keeping the baby. Both her and Bianca were urging me to go to the Doctor and find out for sure, but I knew that doing that, reality would hit me and I really don't know if I could handle it. I had gotten on with my life as usual and I had been planning to keep it that way during the pregnancy. I wasn't going to let this get me down. I was going to get on with my work and bring Hammer's gang down in the process.

"Serge, Hammer Pirovic is here to report a stolen car" Constable Watson opened my office door as I was going through papers.

"Um yeah ok" I mumbled. My mind really wasn't on work today as I had been up half the night with nausea and was just exhausted.

"Do you want to come and take his statement?" She asked confused.

"Oh…yeah of course" I got up and walked into the main office of the station.

"Ah Sergeant Buckton, nice seeing you again…you're looking glowing, as usual. Is that a new uniform?" Hammer tried to charm me.

"Hammer, quit playing games. Last time you came to report a car being stolen I got shot and I know you had something behind it, so please stop messing around." I sighed, leading him into the interview room.

"I'm not Serge, this is a legitimate claim! I was at Angelo's, actually I'm thinking of changing the name to Hammer's, it has a ring to it, don't it ay?" He smirked.

"Hammer just get on with the statement and stop wasting my time" I breathed out, wishing I was back in bed or had eaten some sort of breakfast this morning.

"Well I was at Angelo's for the morning and I came out and my car was gone" Hammer was messing around with us again; I could just tell he had something up his sleeve.

"I'll get some forms for you to fill out" I rolled my eyes before standing up. I suddenly felt light headed and shaking, before collapsing to the ground.

"Charlie…Charlie?" A voice alerted me as I woke up in a bed. "Charlie, It's Doctor Sid Walker, you're in Northern Districts Hospital. You collapsed at work" He told me what happened as I looked around the hospital room.

"I…I…" I was speechless as I sat up, still in a daze.

"I'm going to run some tests on you before releasing you. I've had someone call Ruby and she's going to be here as soon as she can" He patted my shoulder.

"Doctor...I think I know why I collapsed…I think I'm pregnant" I revealed softly. He stopped and looked at me before nodding.

"I see…what symptoms have you been displaying?" He asked carefully.

"I've been having nausea, my moods are all over the place, I haven't had my period in about 2 months and I took 3 home pregnancy test, two came up negative and one positive" I sighed, starting to panic.

"Charlie, calm down. Why didn't you come to a Doctor sooner?" He asked, concerned as I was getting worked up.

"I was scared" I started breathing heavily as the machine next to my bed started beeping faster.

"Charlie!" Ruby rushed in the room. "Sid, what's wrong with her?" She asked, taking my hand and trying to comfort me. "Did you lose the baby?" Ruby started fretting.

"Ruby, your Mum is having a panic attack and her blood pressure is getting rather high. I'm going to get something that will relax you Charlie!" Sid rushed out of the room, leaving me in tears, and holding my chest in fear of what was going on. He soon came back in with a syringe full of something, injecting it into my arm. After about a minute of steady breathing I had calm down and was now lying in the bed rather sleepy.

"Charlie are you alright?" Ruby hugged me.

"I'll be fine. Sid is just going to run some tests" I smiled and relaxed. After about an hour and half, blood had been taken and sent to pathology with Sid getting results rather quickly.

"Ok so Charlie I have your results in. You're pregnant" He revealed. It had finally hit me; it was confirmed. I was having a baby. A Braxton baby! How could I have let this happen? We were always so careful, apart from the day before Brax left. I sighed before nodding my head.

"Now, I'm going to get an obstetrician in here and get and ultrasound performed. As for the panic attack, I'd suggest a natural alternative of relaxation, rather that a chemical alternative that may harm your baby" Sid smiled.

"Thanks Sid…and can we keep this just between us. I don't want the town knowing yet" I smiled.

"Doctor patient confidentiality." He replied, walking out. Soon enough another Doctor came in with a trolley full of equipment and introduced herself.

"Hi Charlie, My name is Doctor Hannah Spencer and I'm going to be your obstetrician for the next…well looking at your tests and from what Doctor Walker has written down, 7 months" She smiled. "So first of all, I'm going to ask you a few questions while I set up the machine. So can you roughly remember the last date of your period and the last date of intercourse?" She write down a few things in my file.

"Um…period, maybe around the 20th of august and last time I had sexual intercourse was…the 30th" I stated.

"That was the day before Brax left?" Ruby mumbled and looked at me.

"Is this your sister?" Doctor Spencer asked.

"No, this is my daughter" I nodded, looking at the older woman's kind face.

"Oh, so you know how this all works then?" She stuck the gel on my bare stomach and rubbed it around with the ultrasound probe. "Ah I see you had a c-section before…are you hoping for a natural birth with this one?" She asked, fiddling round with the machine.

"I would like to experience it, but again, not sure" I mumbled, looking up at the screen as a picture came up. Ruby stared on, holding my hand tightly.

"Ok so from the looks of it, you're around 8 weeks along" The doctor pointed out the foetus on the screen.

"Is everything alright? Is the baby alright?" Ruby asked, abruptly.

"From the looks of it the baby seems to be developing nicely. Its too early to learn the sex or see any vital parts, but I can let you listen to the heartbeat" She turned on the sound. Ruby and I listened to the sound of a small heartbeat sloshing away.

"Wow Charlie…it's got a heartbeat!" Ruby squealed before holding onto my hand tighter. Soon enough the Doctor had taken down some notes and booked me in for future appointments.

"So its official…we can start sopping for things and organising a nursery…WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Ruby squealed as we drove home.

"We're? No Ruby, I'm having a baby" I sighed, sitting back in the car seat. "Can you stop by the station before we go home. I'm going to have to organise maternity leave." I groaned at the thought of leaving my job.

"Charlie…you're acting like this is a huge burden on your life! You're bringing another child into this world. You should be grateful for that!" Ruby sounded confused and angry at my thoughts towards this, but I didn't care. I just wanted the next 7 months to fly by. We got to Yabbie Creek and I headed inside.

"Charlie! How are you, everything ok?" Watson asked as I walked in.

"Yeah, everything is fine…just need to speak with Inspector Joyce" I sighed.

"Well he is here at the moment. We had another break through. You were right. Hammer was only here to get himself an alibi. We found another weed plantation further down the national park and we got rid of it before anyone else had a chance" She grinned.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" I asked frustrated as I stormed into the inspector's office.

"Charlie you collapsed!" She yelled after me.

"Inspector Joyce, I am sorry about walking in here, but why was I not notified about the new drug breakthrough?" I tried to keep calm.

"From what I hear Sergeant Buckton you were in hospital because you collapsed. Now I think you should take some time off. Your colleagues have been telling me you've been working very hard lately and I think you deserve some time off." He explained.

"I don't think it's a good idea to take time off right now" I sat down on the chair in front of him. "I'm going to need all the time off I can get within the next few months"

"And why is that?" He asked confused.

"I'm pregnant." I revealed.


	10. Chapter 10: Working mum

**Thanks again for the reviews, favourites etc. Sorry if this chapter had a few mistakes. I'm a tad tired and couldn't be bothered doing a full edit so  
>I just did a quick one. And I apologise if some of you are thinking 'She keep repeating the same stuff in every chapter' I promise it'll get better, but I'm just trying to put the point of having an unwanted pregnancy and the life changing decision it involves, so yeah. But the next few chapters get better cause I'm going to skip a few weeks and get right into it =)<strong>

**so enjoy this poorly edited chapter my lovelies ;) xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Charlie's point of view

"_I don't think it's a good idea to take time off right now" I sat down on the chair in front of him. "I'm going to need all the time off I can get within the next few months"_

"_And why is that?" He asked confused._

"_I'm pregnant." I revealed. _

...

"Pregnant?" Inspector Joyce's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"Yes, I'm about 8 weeks. I'm going to continue working until I feel its time to take maternity leave" I explained.

"And would this pregnancy have anything to do with the relationship with Darryl Braxton that you alerted me to a few months ago?" He asked, knowingly.

"Yes" I looked him straight in the eye and nodded. He shook his head in disappointment.

"You're a good police officer Sergeant Buckton, and so was your father. If he could see you now, I don't know if he'd be more disappointed in you than I am" He continued shaking his head.

"I don't mean to be rude inspector, but my relationship with Darryl Braxton never got in the way of my career as a police officer and I will not let this pregnancy get in the way of it either" I replied sternly. I could not believe he brought up my dead father and how he would feel about this!

"Charlie, I've seen women with good husbands try to continue working as a police officer while with child…it doesn't work!" He explained.

"So you're saying that because I don't have a partner and because my baby's father is known to associate with criminals, I won't be able to do my job? Well I'm sorry inspector but I plan to prove you wrong!" I stormed out and back to the car where Ruby was waiting for me. "Just take me home" I could feel another panic attack coming on and I needed to get out of there.

Ruby's point of view

Charlie got in the car looking angrier than ever. "Just take me home" He breathing was getting heavier as she tried to take a deep breath.

"Charlie…calm down. Breath for me" I tried to settle her. This wasn't good for the baby and she had never had any anxiety or stress problems in the past.

"Please, just take me home" She burst into tears, as she continued having a panic attack. We soon reach home only for Leah to start fussing over Charlie in the kitchen.

"Ruby what happened?" Leah asked me, not getting a word out of Charlie as we walked her to her bedroom.

"I'm pregnant Leah...its all real, and my boss just told me I can't work and be pregnant at the same time" Charlie shook her head sitting on the bed and wiping away her tears.

"Charlie…not working for a bit is not the end of the world. It'll do you some good and just think of the life you are bringing into this world" Leah smiled, taking Charlie hand and rubbing it gently. Charlie nodded before hugging her. I looked at the friends sticking by each other before leaving the room smiling. I knew Charlie could do this, she was going to be a great mum, and well she already was a great mum. I decided to take a walk along the beach and thought now was a better time than ever to ring Casey and tell him all the hectic news of today.

"Hey babe, how you doing?" His friendly voice answered the phone as I sat down on the sand, looking out at the waves, expecting to see him there.

"Today has been exhausting" I sighed a reply.

"Why? What's happening down there? How's Charlie doing?" He asked concerned.

"Well first she collapsed at work, in front of Hammer! Of all people him! And then she got taken to hospital and she started having a panic attack and then the Doctors did some tests and found out she is definitely pregnant, 8 weeks along. I got to hear the baby's heartbeat…it was amazing Casey…my little brother or sister, it's heat beating away in Charlie's body" I explain in amazement.

"So why did she have a panic attack?" Casey asked.

"No idea! I think it's the fact that Brax is gone and she thinks she all alone again. I keep trying to tell her everything will be alright, but she just doesn't want to hear it. Even her boss said being pregnant and being a police officer couldn't work, so then she came out of the station crying which brought on another panic attack! I'm just so worried about her and the baby. I wish you were here to hug me and tell me it would all be ok" I felt a few tears streak my cheeks.

"Aww Rubes, it is going to be alright. Soon enough me and the boys will be able to come back to the bay and you can hug me when ever you want" He sighed, before going silent for a few moments. "Ruby, it's getting really hard to keep this all from Brax. He really does have the right to know" Casey explained.

"You can't tell him! Charlie can do this without him! She's got me and everyone else, she doesn't need the extra stress of Brax coming back to town" I replied frustrated. "She's not coping as it is Case…I think seeing Brax might just set her off and she'll lose the baby" I sighed. That was my biggest fear, Charlie losing this baby, my little brother or sister. All I wanted was a sibling that I could teach how to ride a bike or how to read, but I also wanted Charlie to be ok.

"Ok, fine. But just keep me updated…I promise I won't tell Brax, but I think he is really missing Charlie" Casey explained.

"I know, but they need to be apart for a little while. Its good for them, you'll see. Anyway I should go back and see if Charlie's alright. I love you, I'll call you some time next week" We said our goodbyes before hanging up. I walked back to the house, thinking a lot. I know this decision to keep the baby was Charlie's, but I had influenced her a lot and pressured her a lot. She didn't need to be pressured. She just needed someone there for her. "Charlie?" I walked into her bedroom to find her looking in the full-length mirror at her flat stomach. "Charlie…you don't have to keep this baby if you don't want to. I'll understand" I walked over to her. She stopped and smiled at me.

"Ruby, both you and I are going to prove to the world that we can do this! We are going to prove that I can be a working mum and you can be an awesome big sister!" Charlie chuckled before hugging me. I just laughed and hugged her back.


	11. Chapter 11: Your secrets safe with me

**So another chapter. i hope you like it =) I know I've skipped 4 weeks, but I really wanted to get down to business with this fic =)**  
><strong>Anywho's, thanks for the reviews, favourites, alerts etc. Glad so many people are reading this =)<strong>

**enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>**

_Week 12_

Charlie Point of View

The past four weeks had come along so fast and I was one week away from completing my first trimester. Everyone in town had no idea I was pregnant but people had started to get a little suspicious when I swapped my morning coffee for an orange juice and my usually fitting clothes to loose ones. My stomach was getting harder and my belly had popped a little, making it obvious to the world, if I was wearing a tight fitting top. I had been placed on desk work for the next few months, which annoyed me, but it was all 'in the name of safety' as Inspector Joyce put it. Everyone around the station had started to get suspicious, especially after Watson found an order form for larger work shirts to cover my growing stomach in the near future. That had resulted in me telling her, but she was right behind me and so were the rest of the station.

"Charlie, just the usual flat white today?" Roo asked me as I walked into the diner that morning.

"Ah, no thanks, I'll have an orange juice" I replied sitting down with Ruby for breakfast.

"That's a whole 3 weeks you've gone with out coffee!" Roo sounded astounded.

"Ah, I'm cutting down on caffeine" I smiled awkwardly. Marilyn smiled at me with a twinkle in her eye before walking over to Ruby and I and setting some menus down on the table.

"I've got some special herbal tea at home for a woman in your condition" She looked around before whispering.

"What do you mean?" I tried to act like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Charlie, you can't hide it from me, I know a pregnant woman when I see one" she continued whispering.

"But…I…" I stuttered trying to figure out how she could tell.

"Your secrets safe with me" She giggled, walking back behind the counter and into the kitchen.

"Charlie, you can't keep this a secret for too long, you're already starting to show" Ruby smiled, nodding to my stomach.

"Yeah I know, but its just something I wanted to keep to myself for a while…you know Colleen's going to have a field day when she finds out" I chuckled, looking over towards the town gossip. Ruby laughed as well as Roo came over to take our orders.

I had been in a much better mood for the past week and I definitely felt a lot better. With the morning sickness easing down I was beginning to remember what it was like to be pregnant with Ruby and my energy levels had returned.

"Hello my two lovely ladies, what are you two up to day?" Bianca surprised us at breakfast and joined us.

"I'm actually off to study with April and Dex, so I might see you later" Ruby stood up and hugged me before walking out of the diner.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked Bianca with a twinkle in my eye.

"Sure…I get the feeling you want to tell me something" She eyed off my smile before ordering a take away coffee. We headed towards the beach, enjoying the morning sun.

"Stop waving that coffee in front of my face!" I groaned as I pushed Bi's coffee cup away from me.

"Ah the troubles of being pregnant…no coffee, no French cheeses, no wine, no sushi…all of my favourite things. So glad it's you and not me." She laughed.

"Tell me about it! I had my first craving the other day" I looked at Bianca, trying not to blush.

"Spill! What was it? Something disgusting, like tuna and onion sandwiches? Or something like strawberry ice cream with tomato sauce?" Bianca laughed as we walked along the sand.

"It wasn't exactly a food. Promise me you won't laugh if I tell you" I chuckled at her ridiculous thoughts of cravings.

"Oh Charlie….please don't tell me it was something like sex?" Bianca chuckled. I didn't say anything and tried not to blush. "CHARLIE!" She burst out laughing.

"I told you not to laugh" I groaned and slapped her arm playfully.

"Sex with anyone specific or just the next guy to flirt with you? And honey, you don't need to be pregnant to be craving sex, cause man I miss Heath Braxton in my bed" She sighed.

"Seriously if any guy were to flirt with me right now I'd probably just drop my panties for them…its ridiculous!" I laughed at just the thought of it.

"Don't speak too soon" Bi laughed as we walked past one of Hammer's gang member's winking at us.

"Oh god" I continued laughing with my best friend.

"Anyway I have to go. I've got some essays to mark and I'll check in to see if Ruby, April and Dex are actually studying…I'll talk to you later" Bianca hugged me before we walked up to the car park and parted ways.

"Sergeant Buckton? You are still Sergeant right? I haven't been seeing you around since you fell at my feet all those weeks ago. Word is, you've been put on desk duties" Harmen Pirovic tried to charm me as he stood, waiting at my car.

"What do you want Hammer?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my hands over my chest.

"Nothing…just come to see where you've been. See, I haven't been down the station lately…which is unusual, you'd have to say" he laughed.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to my car" I glared at him.

"So why did you faint last time I seen you? Was it my good looks or my personality? I'm guess the looks" He smirked, not budging.

"Its none of your business" I continued glaring.

"See I have a theory…you collapse, then get put on desk duty and now looking at you I'm starting to put all this together" He smirked. "I really didn't think Brax had it in him…knocking up a cop. Am I right?" He continued.

"Get out of my way before I ring one of my colleagues" I started to panic.

"Oh come on Charlie…you can't keep hiding it. You're having a Braxton baby! Did Brax know before he left or you haven't told him at all? I'm going to guess with he has no idea cause there is no way he would have skipped town and left you here, looking after his kid" He laughed.

"I've got nothing to say to you" I gritted my teeth.

"Don't worry Charlie, your secrets safe with me" He whispered in my ear before walking off. That slimy prick! I wasn't going to let him get to me. I quickly hopped in my car and tried to calm down to avoid a panic attack coming on.

"Breath…in and out…in and out" I told myself as I relaxed and started up the car before heading to the station, on my day off.

"Charlie what are you doing here?" Watson asked, confused as to why I was here.

"I need to talk to you" I led her into my office. She sat down in front of my desk, still rather concerned and confused.

"I don't want to make a formal complaint cause he didn't do anything as such, but I just ran into Hammer…he knows about the baby and I'm just a bit worried that's all" I fumbled with my hands in my lap. "So can you please keep an eye on him today. I just can't let anything happen to myself or my baby…he's already threatened to kill me before and nearly succeeded, but now that he knows I'm carrying Brax's baby, I'm not sure what he'll do" I explained in worry.

"Charlie, we are going to bring him down for something, trust me! I'll get 2 officers on his trail straight away!" Watson assured me.

"Thanks" I nodded before following her out of the office. I was so glad I had the support of all my colleagues even though what I'd done was completely stupid and compromised my career so much. But I guess you really couldn't help who you fell in love with and Darryl Braxton had me fall, very, very hard.


	12. Chapter 12: Moving on

**So quite a long chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, favourites, alerts etc. Keep them coming, along with your theories and ideas. I love to read what you guys come up with =)**

**Regarding new characters in the chapter and in the future of this fic, I don't own any characters already in home and away but new characters I have created are solely from my imagination and I do claim them as my own, along with the alternate storyline I have created.**

**P.S **  
><strong>Please no hating on the new characters, I actually quite like them and I think its nice to see where they could go in this story. I mean your opinion on them is completely ok with me, just no unnecessary 'I wish they were dead' comments haha. So yeah, what do you think honestly of the new characters and how do you think I could develop them? Leave me a review with your answer or pop me a pm.<strong>

**Enjoy my lovelies. xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12<span>**

_Week 14_

Brax's Point of View

"Casey, will you pick up your shit from the floor! I'm sick of picking up after you. I'm not your mother!" I yelled out to my youngest brother who was in his room playing x-box.

"A'right, A'right!" He came out and picked up some clothes and school books from the living room floor.

"Now, do you reckon you could do a load of washing while I nick up to work?" I sounded whining but to be honest I was so sick of picking up after both Heath and Casey. Heath was hardly ever home but had found some contract work brick laying and at the moment Casey had a casual after school job delivering pizza. I seriously don't know how mum did it, raising 3 boys. I know I practically raised Casey, but still, it mustn't have been easy for her, especially after dad went to prison, only getting out to leave us. I had been working as a bar manager at the local golf course which was hard work, but I enjoyed the social side of it.

"What time you finish tonight?" Casey asked, opening the fridge to see if there was anything for him to eat tonight.

"Not sure…we've got a wedding on tonight so I should be out by 1, but could be later…my work number is on the fridge if you need anything and Heath should be home soon" I looked at my watch.

"Yes boss" Casey replied sarcastically as he saluted me.

"Oi…you've got that English exam tomorrow so study up and get a good nights sleep. I'll see you in the morning" I told him sternly, finishing buttoning up my white work shirt.

"You're going to make a great dad" He mumbled before rolling his eyes. I jumped in my ute and headed up towards the golf course only to find that the people on day shift hadn't stocked the fridges.

"Oi, Danny…why hasn't this been done? This should have been done this morning! Now when the guests ask for a specialty beer, its not going to be cold! Good one genius!" I wacked one of my co-workers over the head before going out the back and picking up a case of Heineken.

"What time are guests arriving?" Danny asked as he came out and helped me.

"Bout an hour. The kitchen staff have started on entrees, the Bride specifically requested a French Chardonnay as their toasting wine, please tell me that came in this mornings delivery?" I started to get flustered with all this preparing.

"Check boss…two cases of …I'm not even going to try to pronounce it" he chuckled, setting it at the bottom of the fridge. An hour soon passed and guests had started to pile in along with the bride and groom. They looked so happy together, so normal and in love. It made me think of Charlie and how they had everything, her and I could never have. What I wouldn't give to turn back time and change my life around in anticipation to meeting her. I had been trying to get over her for the past 3 months, but she was still always there in the back of my mind. I had had a few flings but nothing that I could commit to. To be honest Charlie was the first woman that I could see myself completely and wholly commit to. It may not have started that way, but as we grew to talk and see each other my feelings grew and she really had turned out to be the one girl I would do anything for, even if that meant leaving town to protect her. I'd often wondered if she was with another guy now, moving on and trying to forget about the huge mistake she made, getting it on with me. She made it look pretty easy when she broke up with me and told her boss about our relationship, but I wondered if she wanted me back or her sex life.

"Hey there handsome, do you think you can get me a VB?" a voice brought me back to reality. I looked into the big blue eyes that belonged to the voice asking me for a beer.

"Ah, yeah sure" I shook my head before pouring her a schooner.

"They look perfect don't they?" She stated, noticing me staring at the bride and groom.

"Yeah" I sighed, turning and looking at her smirk.

"Well behind all those smiles and that big dress is a slut of a bride who is sleeping with the grooms best man" She laughed, point out all the contenders in the story she was telling me.

"Wow…never would have pictured that" I laughed also, looking at her. "I'm guessing you're a brides maid?" I nodded to her bright purple dress, much like a few of the other girls around the room.

"You really think I would have chosen this dress?" She looked down at the dress then back at me. "And not just any brides maid…Maid of Honour, Jess at your service, providing you with all the goss and details in this scandalous wedding" She chuckled, holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Brax…its nice to meet you. Hold on, if you're maid of honour, why are you sitting here bitching to me about the bride ay?" I smirked back, shaking her hands. She pushed her light brown hair back before rolling her eyes.

"I only got put in this position before her last maid of honour fell pregnant and Bridezilla couldn't have a fat woman in her bridal party!" She pointed out the ex-maid sitting in the corner, rubbing her swollen belly.

"Wow…I never thought weddings were so bitchy" I chuckled.

"You'd be surprised" She laughed back. Jess and I continued talking for most of the night until it was time for me to start cleaning up and for her to go back to the hotel with the rest of the bridal party.

"You and that hot brides maid seemed to be getting on nicely" Danny nudged me before grinning.

"It was nothing…she was just really great to talk to" I tried to justify my actions to him.

"What ever, tell me that tomorrow when you've shagged her" He laughed, wiping over the bar one last time.

"Do you have no respect for women?" I chuckled back. He just rolled his eyes and continued cleaning. "Let me do it, you get outta here before I fire you" I joked around taking the cloth off him.

"See ya Boss!" He laughed, walking off. Soon enough I had finished the cleaning and was grabbing my keys, before heading out to my car. I noticed a girl standing at the entrance of the club.

"Jess…what you still doing here?" I asked surprised to see her standing there.

"Just waiting for a taxi…the others left without me" She rolled her eyes.

"I can drive you back to your hotel if you want?" I offered, pointing over to my car.

"Really? That would actually be great" She sounded grateful as she followed me over to the ute.

"So where you staying?" I asked, starting up the car and heading out of the parking lot.

"Is it stupid that I've forgotten the name of it…we were there for like 5 minutes before leaving…can not believe I didn't get the name of it!" She groaned.

"Look, don't worry bout it. You can crash at my place tonight" I decided to be generous. I mean, the girl was pretty, nice, and genuine. I wasn't just going to dump her somewhere.

"Are you sure? You hardly know me" She laughed.

"Well that's just the type of guy I am" I smiled, trying to be charming.

"Oh really?" She smirked.

"Yep…always happy to lend a hand to the damsel in distress" We continued with the flirting the rest of the way home. "So yeah this is me" I pulled up in the driveway. "Excuse the mess inside, my two brothers are pigs" I chuckled, leading her into the house and turning on a few lights.

"Its fine. Wow, this is so nice, and so close to the beach" She commented, looking out the back balcony towards the surf.

"Yeah…I love it here, but its not the same as home" I revealed.

"Home?" She asked.

"Summer Bay…bout 5 hours away. Beautiful beaches…amazing people. Really great place" I nodded nostalgically.

"So why'd you leave if you love it so much?" She continued with the questions.

"I just had to get out of there" I sighed, walking back inside. "You can have my room if you want, I'll sleep on the couch" I showed her to my room.

"We could share your room if you wanted" She bit her bottom lips, dragging me in. I chuckled before rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"We could, but I sleep talk, so I don't know how that'll go down with you" I walked closer to her smirking.

"I don't think we'll be sleeping a lot" She mumbled, attaching her lips to mine as we started to make out passionately.

Casey's Point of View

"Oi Brax…I'm off to school! Wish me luck!" I walked into my brother's room to see if he was home. "Oh my god!" I opened the door only to find Brax in bed with one of his latest flings.

"Shit!" He cursed as he pulled the covers up over his bed buddy.

"What about Charlie?" I yelled before storming out.

"Casey…Casey listen to me!" He followed me out, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Casey, Charlie and I are over…there is no going back to that!" He yelled at me.

"You loved her, she loved you…how can you just forget that?" I continued yelling in anger over the fact that the woman he truly loved was at home pregnant with his child and he was sleeping around because he had no idea!

"Case…Jess, is different. She's not like the other girls I've hooked up with. And it's about time I get over Charlie. She was just a notch in my belt" He put it like their relationship didn't even matter.

"What ever!" I stormed out of the house and started walking to school, calling Ruby on my way. "We have a problem…Brax has found someone else and I'm pretty sure its serious this time" I tried not to yell down the phone at my girlfriend.

"Casey, calm down! What do you mean its serious?" She asked.

"I mean, he brought her home…he never brings girls home. I think its time I told him about the baby." I suggested to Ruby.

"No, you can't! Charlie is doing so well at the moment. She's so happy and if brax came back to town right now, shit would go down! Hammer knows about the baby and Charlie is worried that he's going to try do something to her" She told me.

"Ruby, this is getting ridiculous! Someone needs to bring Hammer down before he hurts someone!" I stated.

"Yes I know. Charlie is trying her best. Just worry about breaking up Brax and who ever this girl is. I'll sort things out here…now good luck at school, I love you" She giggled the last part before hanging up. I had to devise a plan to get rid of this Jess girl before Charlie was really just a memory and just a girl he liked once.


	13. Chapter 13: Small town gossip

**New Chapter =D**  
><strong>I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I thought I'd throw in a bit of Brax's point of view, cause we hadn't heard from him in a while, but not to worry more chapters with him in it will be coming up =) I'm so glad all of you liked and accepted the new character 'Jess'. Expect to see more from her in future chapters ;)<strong>

**So thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. It means a lot to mean that so many of you are reading this. I've done a lot of research into elements of this story and I'm glad that has paid off. So yeah, continue reading, reviewing and favouring.**

**Enjoy this next chapter my lovelies xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13<span>**

_Week 15_

Charlie's Point of view

I had been tossing and turning for the past hour before I got out of bed to get a drink. I walked into the kitchen staring at my tiny pot belly before smiling. "You should be in bed Missy!" Leah was standing over the bench making herself a cup of tea.

"And so should you!" I laughed, opening the fridge and getting out the milk for her.

"Miles is snoring…poor thing has got a cold and it is driving me crazy" She replied with a laugh. "You want one?" she nodded towards the kettle. I smiled and nodded before grabbing the jar of biscuits out of the cupboard. "So why are you up? Cravings?" Leah asked knowingly.

"Not exactly. I just can't sleep…my belly is starting to get in the way" I laughed, rubbing my tummy gently.

"Ahh I remember the feeling…still early days though" She took both cups of tea into the living room and we sat at the table. "I actually have just the thing…I think it's in the garage somewhere. I used it when I was pregnant with VJ. It's called a body pillow. The comfiest thing you'll ever sleep with. Now I remember why I never threw it out" She chuckled, taking a sip of her tea.

"I suppose it's better than sleeping alone" I shrugged, wrapping my arms around stomach and looking at it.

"Charlie, I know it's hard right now, but it'll get better. And just think, this baby is going to have one loving Mummy and big sister!" Leah smiled.

"Yeah I suppose so. It's just that Ruby has grown up without a father…I mean, she had Dad so I guess she never knew what it was like, but I just want a father figure in this baby's life. It deserves that much" I nibbled on a biscuit, thinking out loud.

"Think about this Charlie…what type of father would Brax be? He's a river boy; he's mixed up with a lot of stuff. And some of that stuff has put you and Ruby in danger…would you want your baby growing up in that type of environment?" Leah asked seriously.

"Brax practically raised Casey and Casey turned out to actually be a really good kid. We talked about this once…about the future and if he were to ever have kids. He told me that he wouldn't want them growing up in the environment he grew up in. He wanted a better life for his kids and to be honest, I think him not being here is that better life" I shrugged, remember back to when we had that conversation.

"You're baby is so spoilt for having so many people around it that will love it" Leah finished her tea before hopping up. "Come help my find this pillow so we can both get a good night sleep" Leah took my hand and led me out towards the garage. Soon enough the large U shaped pillow was found and I had headed back to bed to get a good night sleep.

"Charlie…Charlie wake up" a voice broke me away from my slumber. I opened my eyes to find the sunlight streaming through my room and Ruby sitting at the end of my bed. "Get up! We're having breakfast at the diner before heading to the hospital" Ruby sounded excited. I was going for an ultrasound, along with a few other tests just to make sure everything was in order.

"Ruby, calm down! Let me have a shower then we'll be on our way" I sat up, peeling myself from the body pillow. Leah was right, best nights sleep I'd ever had! Even better than being cuddled up to Brax. After my shower and finding something that would fit, Ruby and I headed down to the diner for some breakfast.

"How'd you sleep?" Leah asked as soon as I walked in.

"Very good! Thanks for the pillow" I laughed.

"Oh Charlie you are looking wonderful…what can I get you this morning?" Marilyn asked with her usual smile and cheerful voice.

"Just an green tea and something organic I think…anything you can suggest?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh I've got just the thing…buttermilk pancakes with fresh organic grown berries!" Marilyn squealed before Ruby ordered the same thing and we both sat down. It didn't take long for the town to realise I was pregnant. It didn't help having Colleen working at the most social place in the bay either.

"Sergeant Buckton…a single woman at your age pregnant. I still can't get over it" the old town gossip muttered before placing a jug of water on our table.

"Mrs Smart…if you've got something to say to Charlie, why don't you say it to her face?" Ruby spoke up.

"Well, I was just saying that our local sergeant is single and pregnant…what type of life is this baby of yours going to have? With the hours you work and still living with poor Leah…I hope you don't expect her to look after this baby when you're out protecting our little town from River boys and other undesirables" Colleen rolled her eyes.

"Well personally I think Charlie is going to be just fine, and I think that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!" Ruby sounded outraged. Colleen went wide-eyed as Ruby ripped into her.

"Colleen get back in the kitchen! If I hear another word out of you, don't expect to be working here tomorrow!" Irene placed our orders on the table before shoeing the old batty gossip away. "So sorry about her Charlie…just ignore everything she says. We're all happy for ya darl" Irene smiled before turning and glaring at an embarrassed Colleen. If Colleen ever found out the leader of the River Boys was the father, I'd hate to be in town when that went down!

"I swear does she have nothing better to do" Ruby scoffed as she angrily dug into her breakfast.

"Ruby, calm down, people are entitled to their opinion…Colleen just seems to be more open about it than others" I chuckled a little. "But thank you for sticking up for me…I appreciate it" I smiled rubbing her hand gently. Breakfast was soon finished along with a chocolate muffin I had been eyeing off since I walked in. "Well ladies…and Colleen. Thank you all for the lovely breakfast, it was amazing!" I walked up to the counter to pay.

"You are very welcome. Hope everything goes well with your ultrasound today" Marilyn took the money off me before giving me some change.

Ruby of course wanted to get to the hospital early to check things out and sign up to antenatal classes in preparation for the birth. "Ruby calm down, you're acting like you're the one having the baby…just chill a little." I laughed as we sat in the waiting room, Ruby showing me some pamphlets.

"Charlie you can relax cause you are pumped up with hormones at the moment…I am not and I am starting to freak out. What if something is wrong with the baby?" Ruby looked worried.

"Sweetheart, everything is going to be fine" I was so glad I was floating on a cloud of hormones lately. I hadn't had a panic attack in a few weeks and the stress of all of this had finally settled down. I could now enjoy being pregnant and anticipate a new life with my new baby and my daughter.

"Is this your first?" another lady interrupted Ruby and I as Ruby was pointing out things in the flyers.

"No…it's my second. So naturally my daughter is the one freaking out" I nodded towards Ruby who was intently reading.

"Wow, you must have had her at a young age!" The woman sounded shocked. I nodded before looking at her large bump.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Only got 3 weeks to go…I'll be so glad once its over. My first pregnancy and it has been hell!" She groaned, leaning back in the chair and rubbing her belly.

"Charlie Buckton?" a nurse called my name.

"Well that's me. It was nice meeting you and good luck" I smiled before getting up with Ruby and heading towards the room.

"Ah Charlie…how has everything been?" Dr Spencer asked with a smile as I sat down in the chair.

"Pretty good…just a few sleeping troubles, but nothing I can't handle" I replied.

"Ok well today we're just going to do an normal ultrasound, along with an internal ultrasound and then a few tests just to rule out any genetic defaults" she continued with the itinerary for the day. She took some tests first before starting the first ultrasound.

"Oh Charlie, look at it. It's sooooo cute!" Ruby looked at the screen.

"In the next few weeks you might notice your baby moving around a lot. Don't be worried, it's just your baby getting a feel of its limbs and having a bit of a wriggle around the womb. Would you like to know the sex?" Dr Spencer asked as she moved the wand around my tiny bump.

"YES!"

"No" Ruby and I answered at the same time.

"Oh come on Charlie just find out so we can start choosing names and buying stuff and stop calling it 'it'…pleeeease Charlie!" Ruby pleaded.

"No, I want it to be a surprise" I stuck by my original decision.

"Don't you want to know if it's a little Buckton or a little Braxton?" Ruby smiled.

"No matter what the gender, it is going to be a Buckton and that is final!" I laughed. Ruby walked off sulking as I got changed into a gown and the Doctor continued with more tests. After about an hour test results came back clear and everything was normal. I booked in for future appointments and Dr Spencer printed out a few copies of ultrasound photos for Ruby and I to keep. "Thank you so much" I smiled to the doctor before Ruby and I left.

"I just can't get over how small it is…inside you" Ruby continued on in amazement as she looked from the photo to my bump and back again. Her enthusiasm for this baby was amazing and I was so glad I had her full support throughout this. I was going to need it.


	14. Chapter 14: Hurricane full of lies

**Thanks for all the reviews, theories, favourites etc. Keep them coming. I love that some of you are actually predicting what is going to happen before I've even published it haha. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. I thought something from Casey's point of view would be good seeing as he's out of the show at the moment and we hardly hear from him in this fic =)**

**Enjoy all you lovely people xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_Week 16_

Casey's Point of view

Once again Ruby was heading up this weekend and once again she had told Charlie a total bullshit lie. This weeks lie was that her, April, Dex and Xav were taking a break and doing a beach crawl for the weekend. I really didn't know how she was getting away with it.

But I had my own things to worry about. Brax had been seeing this Jess girl for a few weeks now and things were starting to get serious. She knew I didn't like her and so did Brax, but Brax being the brother he is, he ignored my reluctance towards her and carried on seeing her.

"Hey babe…missed me?" Jess walked in the house kissing Brax before stealing half of the sandwich he had made.

"Well I was until you started taking my food" He chuckled, kissing her passionately and pushing her against the bench.

"Oh will you two stop it…Ruby will be here soon, she doesn't want to see you two practically going at it in the kitchen" I rolled my eyes as I watched on.

"Casey…like you and Ruby have never done this before!" Brax replied, brushing it off before continuing to kiss Jess.

"Hello? Case?" A voice echoed through the house before Ruby walked in smiling. "Oh hi Brax" Her face dropped as she seen Jess standing there.

"Come on Ruby let's go" I shook my head at my older brother and took Ruby's hand.

"Wait Case, aren't you going to do some introductions?" Brax looked at me. I turned away before he stopped me.

"Jess this is Casey's girlfr…"

"Hi I'm Ruby, Brax's ex-girlfriend's daughter" Ruby smiled sarcastically before leaving with me. "Really? He just kisses her in front of both us! He is fully aware that we want Charlie and him back together right?" Ruby sound outraged.

"Yep, but he is trying to 'move on'…we both know that isn't possible! They both tried and obviously failed" I sighed to her.

"Oh! Charlie and I went for an ultrasound last week! I've got you a photo!" Ruby grinned, digging through her handbag before finding the small ultrasound photo.

"Wow…so that's my future niece or nephew. That's so cool!" I smiled, looked at the tiny baby outline on the photo.

"Yep. Everything is going good. Nothing to worry about, unless you count Colleen telling all of the town about it and judging Charlie like it's a crime to be a single parent" Ruby sighed as we walked down to the beach.

"She wouldn't be a single parent if Brax knew" I replied knowing what her answer would be.

"Even if Brax knew…I'm not sure she would want him back. She's doing so good on her own. Maybe this whole moving on is a good thing?" Ruby shrugged. "Charlie's already said the baby will be a Buckton." She explained.

"I still think it's not fair on Brax. And not fair on this kid either. You had a father figure in your life, this kid isn't going to have anything like that if Brax doesn't find out!" I shook my head.

"It is going to have a big sister and an awesome mum who love it completely…nothing else to worry about" Ruby stripped down to her bikini before running into the surf. After a few hours we headed back to the house only to find Brax standing there waiting for us.

"I want to talk to both of you" He looked pissed. "What you did to Jess was horrible Ruby, your mum would have been disgusted with you just as I am" Brax looked angry at Ruby.

"You're not my father or my mum's boyfriend anymore. You have made that perfectly clear so stop treating me like you can discipline me!" Ruby yelled. "Oh and I'm pretty sure if Charlie would have seen what you were doing with you're new girlfriend she would have acted the exact same way!" Ruby stormed off into my bedroom. I shook my head at a fuming Brax before following her in. "He had no right to say any of that!" Ruby paced the room. "He left my mum, heartbroken and pregnant and now he has moved on and forgotten about it? How can you forget about someone you loved!" Ruby continued raging.

"Ruby…calm down. Brax will realise how stupid he is and I want to stop talking about Charlie and Brax and start focusing on us" I smiled, kissing her softly.

"Oh, you must think I'm an awful girlfriend...all I'm talking about is Charlie and the baby. I'm sorry Case" She sighed looking into my eyes.

"You're the best girlfriend I've ever had." I mumbled against her lips.

"I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had." She giggled back as we got enthralled in the kiss, making our way over to the bed.

_The next morning_

I had woken up and left Ruby sleeping peacefully, making my way out to the kitchen. Brax was standing there, deep in thought, looking something on the bench. "Mate…I think we need to talk" Brax looked at me concerned. "Want to explain what this is?" He held up the ultrasound photo Ruby had given me yesterday.

"Shit" I muttered, trying to come up with something.

"I found it in your beach things" He looked at the photo then back at me. "It says Buckton at the top" He shook his head.

"Brax, I can explain" I walked closer to him.

"I can't believe she's pregnant." He continued looking at the picture shaking his head before sighing.

"Brax…I was going to tell you, it's just…"

"Ruby's pregnant?" He asked still in shock, nearly as much shock as I was in, when he answered. I stood there silently trying to come up with some sort of explanation. "Does Charlie know? She would have gone ballistic!" Brax started pacing the kitchen.

"She lost it" I added to the lie. "She lost the baby…that's why she was really upset last night"

"Aw mate…I'm so sorry" He stopped and looked at me before patting my shoulder.

"It's ok…we weren't ready for a baby" I nodded, trying to look somewhat upset.

"What's going on?" Ruby joined us, looking quite sleepy.

"Brax found the ultrasound picture…"

"What?" Ruby was suddenly wide-awake and looked at Brax.

"I told him you lost the baby…he was going to find out sooner or later" I tried to get her to catch on.

"The baby…yeah." She slowly got it and nodded.

"Ruby I'm so sorry about everything. I feel really bad about last night and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that" Brax pulled Ruby into a hug.

"It's alright…I just need to get it through my head that you've moved on and so has Charlie" Ruby smiled into the hug before they both broke away.

"What do you mean Charlie has moved on?" Brax asked quickly. "Is she seeing someone?"

"No, no, no…she's just getting on with her life, that's all" Ruby replied before taking my hand as we walked back to my bedroom, closing the door behind us.

"That was too close for comfort!" I let out in relief that we had really gotten away with the complete bullshit lie we had just created.

"I know!" Ruby sat on the bed. "I think maybe it's best if I start heading back home. If I stay here I'm just going to feel even guiltier than I already do. We just made you're brother believe I had a miscarriage when I wasn't even pregnant to begin with! Casey this is getting ridiculous" She stood up starting to stress. "I know all this lying is for the best but it's starting to get to me"

"Let's not call it lying. Let's call it twisting the truth" I hugged her, trying to comfort her as such.

Charlie's Point of View

It was late Sunday afternoon when Ruby arrived home. Welcomely hugging me, she sat down next to me smiling. "How's things been?" She asked with a sigh.

"The same as last time I see you yesterday morning." I laughed. "How was the beach?" I asked her about her trip.

"Yeah it was good…good to relax" she nodded.

"Relaxing…my favourite part of being pregnant." I sighed, leaning back into my chair.

"Charlie? What are we going to do about a nursery and stuff for the baby…its not like there is exactly enough room here for all of that" Ruby looked around Leah's relatively small house.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes" I chuckled.

"It's very unlike you to not have a plan Charlie" Ruby chuckled.

"Let's blame the pregnancy hormones" I giggled.

"Well, well…the rumour Colleen is hopelessly spreading around town is true" a voice brought our attention to the doorway only to find a fiery, red headed woman standing there.

"Morag? What are you doing here?" I quickly stood up.

"And good day to you too Charlie…now care to explain how you got yourself into this mess?" She nodded towards my small bump and raised her eyebrows at me. Things just went from good to very, very bad.


	15. Chapter 15: Interrogation

**So only a short chapter today. So from the sounds of the reviews you guys have been sending, some of you are getting fed up with the fact that Brax doesn't know about the baby. I know its frustrating, but bear with me. This is a drama story...so expect drama, nothing less. But in all seriousness, just hang in there guys. Just an itsy bit more drama then a Braxton return. Please hang in there =)**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites etc. Keep them coming. Glad you are all enjoying (if you aren't too busy being frustrated at the sequence of events).**

**Enjoy xo **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15<span>**

Charlie's point of view

"_Well well…the rumour Colleen is hopelessly spreading is true" a voice brought our attention to the doorway only to find a fiery, red headed woman standing there. _

"_Morag? What are you doing here?" I quickly stood up._

"_And good day to you too Charlie…now care to explain how you got yourself into this mess?" She nodded towards my small bump and raised her eyebrows at me. Things just went from good to very, very bad._

…...

"So when were you going to tell me about all this?" Morag walked in and sat in the arm chair next to ruby and I. "I suppose you're step mother would be the last to know?" She smiled sarcastically.

"I was planning to…I just…I've had a lot on my mind at the moment" I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Like the fact that you're pregnant with Darryl Braxton's baby…really Charlie, I warned you and you should have known better. I've also heard that he's left town…how are you planning on doing this. I'm not going to pick up all the pieces Charlie. You got yourself into this, you get yourself out" Morag said sternly.

"I can do this with out you actually. And I have been for the past 4 months…I am responsible for this baby and I can handle this" I protested.

"Do you remember the last child you had? Care to tell us again how that went?" She continued.

"Excuse me, Charlie has this under control…you have no say I this" Ruby stood up and yelled at Morag before storming out of the house.

"I think you should leave. We'll talk later" I stood up and watched her shake her head and walk out the door. I needed to walk and clear my head. Morag had always been a caring step mother until it came to Brax. She didn't like him one bit and I suppose her laywer instincts had continued to thrive even when Brax was gone.

"Hey Charlie…so Morag was in the diner earlier. Nearly tore Colleen's head off. Was actually quite funny" Bianca ran up to me as I walked along the beach.

"Yeah I know…she came and talked to me. She's not happy…not one bit!" I shook my head. "I've let her down…I've let my colleagues down, I've let myself down. Brax was a huge mistake" I muttered.

"Charlie…you fell in love with him, that's not your fault!" Bianca tried to comfort me. I felt my phone ringing in my pocket before looking at the ID to see it was Watson.

"I've got to take this" I told Bianca before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Charlie…we need to come into the station asap, we've got Hammer in here on a drug charge" Watson rushed on the phone.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in 15" I replied excitedly, hanging up on her. "I've got to go to work…I'll talk to you later" I looked at Bianca's confused face as I rushed back to the house and quickly got changed before heading into Yabbie Creek. "So what's the details?" I asked as soon as I got in the door.

"We got an anonymous call that there was a deal going on at Angelo's and so we did a bust and found 1kg of cocaine on the premises plus a bag of pills in his pocket" Watson got me up to speed.

"I want to be in the interview" I nodded and prepared myself.

"Charlie, you sure that's a good idea?" She asked.

"Yes…I'm bringing him down no matter what!" I stormed into the interrogation room.

"Ahh Sergeant Buckton…you're little pig of a kid is coming along nicely" Hammer tried to sweet talk me as I walked in.

"Quick the jokes and let's get on with this" I sat down as Watson asked the questions.

"So at approximately 4.10pm this afternoon we raided the restaurant you own, only to find a large quantity of cocaine on the premises and a small bag of what seem to be heroine tablets on your possession…do you have anything to say about this?" Watson asked as Hammer continued smiling at me.

"I was set up…I'd never seen that cocaine in my life" Hammer was as stupid as he looked.

"Set up by who?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Probably your boyfriend" He looked at me.

"You expect us to believe that Darryl Braxton who hasn't been seen in 4 months, has come back to set you up?" Watson replied.

"Yep" He nodded. "Now, I want my lawyer here before I answer any more questions." Hammer crossed his arms over his chest before sitting back in his chair. Hammer's lawyer was called and we went over the security tapes showing footage of that afternoon at Angelo's, finding evidence that could put Hammer away for a very long time.

"So can to explain why this footage shows you accepting the bag of cocaine off you're dealer and placing it exactly where we found it in your restaurant?" I asked him with a knowing grin, after we showed him the security tape.

"That could have been anyone" He snapped before his lawyer stepped in.

"Are you charging my client or not?" The older balding man asked with raised eyebrows.

"Harmen Pirovic, we are charging you with illegal drug possession. You are not obliged to say or do anything unless you wish to do so, but whatever you say or do may be used in evidence. Do you understand?" Watson read out his rights before receiving a nod from him and getting the officers to escort him to the cell. "The courthouse have a backlog of cases to get through so I'm not sure when bail will be set" Watson said, which comforted me a bit.

"Hopefully he doesn't make bail" I replied bitterly, watching him continue to smile like a psychopath as he got taken into a cell.


	16. Chapter 16: More blood than sand

**So I don't think this is my best chapter but it provides you all with something different and a lot of drama. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, etc. I know the past few episodes show Sam as a bad guy, but I thought I'd show him in a different light in this chapter.**

**So yeah, enjoy xo Please read and review and tell me your thoughts =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16<span>**

_Week 17_

Charlie's Point of View

I was about to leave the house for an antenatal class when I was stopped at the backdoor. "What are you doing here?" I spat out at the dark brown eyes that stared at me.

"Just came to let you know I made bail…thought you'd be pleased" Hammer smiled at me.

"Leave me alone" I pushed past him and out the house. He followed me up the driveway and grabbed my arm. "Get off me!" I screamed pulled away and power walking down the street.

"Playing hard to get are we now" He ran after me and pulled me back. He stared into my eyes continuing to smile at me. "I really don't know how Brax did it" He questioned, stroking my cheek. "How did Darryl Braxton get a pretty girl like you roped in and knocked up?" He continued staring at me.

"I'm going to go to the police station and file a report about this!" I said through gritted teeth as I tried to break free of his hold.

"Do that and see what happens?" He whispered in my ear, dragging his dry, scaly lips against my cheek.

"Oi, get off her!" a voice yelled as Hammer got ripped off me and I seen Sam, one of the River Boys start punching him.

"Stop it…he's not worth it" I pulled Sam away and watch as Hammer got up snarling at me.

"You'll get what's coming to you Sergeant Buckton…you and your River Boy baby!" Hammer spat before running off.

"You alright?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I tried to catch my breath.

"What did Hammer mean about a River Boy baby?" He asked confused, looking at my stomach.

"It…it doesn't matter" I turned, walking off.

"You know I'm not as dumb as I look Serge…I seen you were spending a lot of time with Brax" he yelled after me.

"Do you still see him?" I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah sometimes…he's living in Coffs Harbour with Casey and Heath. He's doing good for himself" Sam nodded as we walked together.

"I'm happy for him" I nodded back.

"He did this for you, ya know? He may have told us it was about the whole Hammer reason, but we knew there was something more" Sam looked at me with a smile. "I know I'm not you're favourite person and you're not particularly mine, but Brax is like a brother and me and the boys, we're gunna look out for you and this kid of yours while Brax is away. It's what he would want" Sam replied seriously.

"My baby is not becoming a River boy." I laughed as I rubbed my tiny bump.

"Well it's in it's DNA…blood and sand." He laughed as we continued walking.

"Well surfing maybe but not some of the stuff you guys get into" I shook my head.

"Brax told us to stay out of trouble and we are. Everyone has a lot of respect for him and he's a good bloke, I think you just need to see what he's done for some of us Boys. You know Stu…his mum and dad are both alcoholic and spend nearly every day at the bowling club on the pokies. Brax raised Stu…we all did. We showed him what was right and wrong…and in Mangrove River that's not an easy thing to do" Sam explained. Brax had really changed some of these guys' lives. Mangrove River wasn't a great place to grow up in, but Brax had created a family for a lot of these boys. I realised that their bond was surrounded by surfing and dodgy deals, but Brax had changed in the past few months and I think that had brought around a change in the River Boys too. Sam may have been a River Boy, but he had a lot of respect for Brax and I appreciated what he and the boys were doing for the baby and me.

"You have a lot of respect for Brax don't you? Even after he dobbed in his own brother to the cops…and was dating one?" I looked at Sam.

"He's a bloke…who wouldn't want to shag a girl like you?" Sam laughed. I blushed and tried to hide my smile. "I know Brax was trying to protect Heath and I know we didn't all see that at the time, but it got Jake behind bars, what more could we want" He continued as we got closer to the beach.

"I suppose so" I nodded.

"Well the surf's looking pretty good…I might go have a bit of a crack at some waves. If you have any more trouble with Hammer just give us a yell" Sam grinned before running off down the beach to meet up with the rest of his River Boy mates. I had seen a different side to the River Boys today, a side that I never thought I'd see when Brax was around.

_The next day_

"I'm off to school…will I see you tonight?" Ruby stood up from the table and kissed my cheek.

"Probably not. I start work at 2, and with all this Hammer stuff, I'm stuck doing all the paper work, so I'm not sure when I'll be home, but have a good day" I hugged her before watching her and VJ leave. I decided to have a shower before getting stuck into some housework. Standing under the warm, flowing water, I smiled as I looked at my bare bump. It was so small, yet there was something growing inside me, growing bigger everyday. It was so weird how much my body had changed already. I still got the occasional mood swing and morning sickness but apart from that I was handling this well. Morag had dropped in a few times, to check up on me. She still wasn't impressed with the whole idea, but I'm sure she's come to terms with being a Grandmother soon. I know she was only my step mum, but Ruby and her were the only family I had left and they meant a lot to me. I soon got out of the shower and got changed into a dress before heading into the living room.

"Hello Charlie" Hammer sat in the armchair smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?" I looked wide-eyed.

"I just wanted to come and visit. Seeing as we got interrupted yesterday…"

"GET OUT! YOU THREATENED ME YESTERDAY! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" I screamed.

"Charlie…calm down. We don't want all your piggy friends involved do we? I just want to talk" He chuckled, coming up and stroking my face.

"I don't want to talk to you" I pushed him away. He gripped my arms with force before pushing me against a wall.

"Next time you push me, I'm going to punch you in the stomach so hard you won't be needed to paint the nursery" He smiled. My face dropped as I gulped. "Now, let's go for a drive, yeah?" He took my hand and led me out to his car before pushing me into the passenger seat and closing the door. "Now, we're going to play a little road trip game...every time I tell you to do something, you do it. Got it?" He asked. I nodded in fear as he started to head out of town.

"My work colleagues are going to know something is up…I'm suppose to be in at work in a few hours" I looked at him.

"Well here's the plan…" He pulled over the car and looked at me. "You ring them up and tell them you aren't coming into work today" He gave me his phone. "One wrong word and I might have to use this" He pulled out a knife from his belt and placed it against my neck. I needed to get out of here; I needed to find a way to warn my colleagues where I was.

"Watson? It's Charlie…I won't be coming into work this afternoon" I tried to keep calm as I felt the knife-edge digging into the side of my neck.

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"I've been caught up in something. You know that thing I asked you to check up on about a month ago?" I eyed off Hammer as he looked confused.

"Keeping an eye on Hammer? Has he done something? What's going on Charlie?" Watson had started to panic.

"I'm along Wilson's road." I quickly said before jumping out of the car before Hammer had any idea what was going on. I started bolting as fast as my legs would take me, watching as he tried to chase me. "Can you hear me Watson? You need to hurry…he's got a knife and he wants me and the baby dead…please hurry" I cried into the phone before hanging up and continued running. I didn't know how long I could keep this up for. I looked around quickly, noticing he was gone, yet only for him to be replaced with his bright blue ford falcon racing after me. I continued running, trying to escape the car but it was no use. He was going to get me. He sped up beside me and skidded in front of me, inches away from hitting me. I stopped and broke down in tears as he got out of the car smiling. That disgusting smile that haunted me. "I'm sorry…please don't…I'm sorry!" I cried as he gripped my hair and dragged me to the boot of the car.

"You know…Brax and I made a deal before he left. If he sold me Angelo's and left town, I'd leave you and his boys alone…but see that was before you and your copper's got me on drug charges…"

"Its your own stupid fault!" I screamed as he held me down.

"And the thing is…Brax isn't here anymore, so I think it's about time I broke that deal.

"Harmen Pirovic…drop your weapon" A voice over a loud speaker screamed over the sirens that surrounded the car. All the officers including Inspector Joyce got out of the cars with guns pointed at him. Hammer quickly pulled me up, using me as a shield, sticked the knife to my neck.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" He laughed. "If you want to shoot me, you gotta shoot Sergeant Buckton here as well" He continued, pressing the knife further into my throat.

**BANG**.


	17. Chapter 17: Forgive the past

**New chapter yay! Ok so I'm one of these people who likes to think everyone has something in their past who makes them who they are today, so I want to show that in this chapter. I actually really like this chapter and I hope you guys do too! Please tell me if you like where I went with it. Your honest opinions make me happy =)  
>Sorry for not adding for like 2 days. You'll find that on weekends I won't add as much cause I'm always super busy on weekends. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites etc and I'm glad everyone is liking this.<strong>

**Enjoy all you lovely people xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Charlie's Point of View

"_I'm sorry…please don't…I'm sorry!" I cried as he gripped my hair and dragged me to the boot of the car. _

"_You know…Brax and I made a deal before he left. If he sold me Angelo's and left town, I'd leave you and his boys alone…but see that was before you and your copper's got me on drug charges…"_

"_Its your own stupid fault!" I screamed as he held me down. _

"_And the thing is…Brax isn't here anymore, so I think it's about time I broke that deal. _

"_Harmen Pirovic…drop your weapon" A voice over a loud speaker screamed over the sirens that surrounded the car. All the officers including Inspector Joyce got out of the cars with guns pointed at him. Hammer quickly pulled me up, using me as a shield, sticked the knife to my neck. _

"_What are you going to do? Shoot me?" He laughed. "If you want to shoot me, you gotta shoot Sergeant Buckton here as well" He continued, pressing the knife further into my throat. _

_**BANG**__._

…...

Hammer's grip loosened around me as his arm along with the knife dropped from my throat. I stepped back and watched as he gripped his stomach, blood pooring out. "You won" He smiled. "YOU ALL FUCKING WON!" He screamed gripping his stomach, falling on his knees to the ground.

"Someone call an ambulance" I yelled out, crouching down to look at his wound. He may have kidnapped me and tried to kill me, but I didn't have the heart to watch him die in front of my eyes. Watson stood there in shock behind him, still holding her gun, her hands shaking.

"Constable, put down the gun" Inspector Joyce walked over to her, slowly taking the gun off her and taking her back to the car as her radioed for an ambulance.

"I'm bleeding" Hammer said slowly, his face slowly getting pale as other officers crowded around attempting medical assistance.

"You need to stay calm" I was trying to stay calm myself. He looked up at me with his brown eyes before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want all this…I just wanted to teach you a lesson. Teach Brax a lesson…him and Jake, they were always the ones getting the girls when we were kids…everyone respected them, and I was just the dumb arse little brother" He revealed as he was losing blood quite quickly. He looked so vulnerable; I couldn't leave him there no matter what he'd done.

"Tell me more about growing up with Jake and Brax" I tried to keep him alert and responsive as I took his bloody hand and held it.

Hammer's Point of View

I looked into the tired blue eyes of the woman leaning over me, comforting me. I knew I was going to die…and it was my own entire fault. "Tell me more about growing up with Jake and Brax" She grabbed my hand and asked me to explain about my childhood with my brother and his once best friend.

…...

"_Oi Brax…wanna go riding up at the dirt track?" My 12 year old brother yelled to his best friend as we walked through the streets of Mangrove River._

"_Oh yeah, that sounds wicked!" Brax yelled over the front fence of his house. "Let me just get my bike and I'll be right there" He ran into the fibro shed next to the house. Brax soon joined us as we rode down the street, along with his brother Heath who was only 2 years older than me. My brother rode on his BMX bike and Brax and Heath on theirs as I trailed behind on my little push bike that still had training wheels._

"_OI HARMEN! Get your scrawny arse here and get your fucking helmet on before I smack ya arse so hard ya nose starts bleeding!" A voice yelled from across the street as I noticed my mum standing on the front porch having a cigarette. _

"_But mum, Jake doesn't have his on!" I yelled back as Brax and Jake laughed at me. _

"_Don't you back chat me ya little bastard, get ya helmet on now!" She had that tone in her voice which meant you didn't want to mess with her. I quickly rushed over and put my helmet on before peddling as fast as I could back to Brax, Heath and Jake. I looked up to Jake and Brax, they were always the guys that made everything look cool. _

"_Oi wait up Guys! I want to come" I yelled out as I peddled along, speeding up to them. Suddenly my bike when through a pot hole in the rode, making it tumble to the ground, along with me. Brax, Jake and Heath turned around and looked at me, laughing their heads off. _

"_Look at the little baby, still got training wheels!" Brax laughed as Jake kicked dirt in my face also laughing. I felt tears prickle my eyes as I looked at the grazes down my leg. Before I knew it they had rode off into the distance, but I could still hear them laughing._

…...

"Get him into the ambulance" Voices were flashing in and out.

"I'm going with him" the familiar voice spoke above the rest as she still gripped my hands.

"Charlie…" I croaked.

"Hey, tell me something Hammer…" as her eyes came into focus. "Tell me, if Brax and Jake were best friends as kids…what happened?" She asked.

"Tegan" I remember back to when I was 10.

….

"_Oi Brax…look what I scored. Some of the guys on the beach had some" Jake pulled out a couple of joints, grinning at us._

"_Man I don't know" Brax sounded hesitant. They were 16 years old, experimenting new things._

"_Ah come on…what you scared of!" Jake nudged Brax._

"_Nah mate, I've gotta go get Casey from school…don't want my brother seeing me with that shit" Brax brushed him off. _

"_Hey boys…whatcha doing?" A pretty blonde haired girl about Jake and Brax's age came over. I'd seen her around before. She always had her eyes on Brax but never said a word to him. _

"_And you are?" Jake spat out._

"_Tegan…and who are you, Mr Arrogant?" She smiled back like a smart arse. Brax laughed as Jake started to get angry._

"_Look bitch, you don't belong with us…why don't you do play dolls and braid each others hair with all the other girls!" Jake growled._

"_You have to admit…she had a good call" Brax was still laughing that a girl had tried to match Jake. I'm Darryl by the way, but you can call me Brax. This is Jake, Hammer and Heath" Brax introduced us all. _

"_Brax…sexy name" She smiled. "Aren't you boys a little too young to be hanging around all this?" Her blue eyes stared at Heath and I. _

"_I'm nearly 10, I can do what ever I want!" I glared at her. _

"_Shut up pee-wee" Heath chuckled, pushing me back as he shook Tegan's hand. I was always getting pushed away by the 3 older boys, I would never be good enough for them. _

"_Well stoners, stuff standing around here getting high…I've got something way better to do! I hear there is a beach party at Wilson's…going to be off the hook!" She started to walk, the 3 older guys following._

…..

Charlie's Point of View

"Soon after, Brax and Tegan started dating and Jake and Brax just stopped hanging out…but, shit didn't really go down until the little slut slept with Jake and Brax caught them together" Hammer gasped a breath as he finished the story. I realised we had reached the hospital and I was following the gurney into the emergency department.

"You've kept him alert and alive, you've done a great job…now we're going to take him to theatre" a Doctor checked over his vital sighs as I looked around the hospital. I let go of Hammer's bloody hand as his eyes closed slowly.

"Charlie…I'm sorry. And…thanks" He whispered before they took him to surgery.

"Charlie! Are you alright?" Ruby rushed in and hugged me. She broke away and looked at my hands. "Charlie you're covered in blood. Have you been checked out by a Doctor?" she asked, looking at me. My mind was on other things and I ignored her as I looked at the blood on my hands.

"I'm fine" I mumbled, standing up.

"Charlie, do you know if the baby is ok?" She continued asking questions as she followed me.

"Ruby I'm fine" I snapped, leaving her standing there gobsmacked. Inspector Joyce soon joined us.

"Charlie…how are you holding up?" He asked compassionately. "You went through a rather large ordeal today and still managed to stay calm when the man who kidnapped you got shot. I admire you Sergeant Buckton. Well done" he gave me a smiled before patting my shoulder.

"How's Watson doing?" I asked about my friend and colleague.

"Georgina is a bit shaken but she knew that firing her weapon was the right thing to do in situation without risking your life or any other officers life" He nodded.

"Is it alright if I wait until Hammer is out of surgery before I make my statement. I know he is the reason we are all here, but he had his reasons" I remember the stories he had told me today while delirious.

"That's fine. I'm going to be here waiting with you anyway. Would you like a tea or something?" He asked.

"That would be great" I nodded back. Hour upon hour passed as I sat there, still with Hammer's blood on my hands and dress. He had shown me a different side today and I almost felt sorry for him and what Jake and Brax put him through. I really didn't know Brax at all and still had so much more to learn about him. Soon enough a nurse came out to Inspector Joyce to explain how the surgery went.

"Unfortunately there was a lot of damage to a few major orgins. The bullet managed to go through the liver, stomach and pancreas and some of the damage is too difficult to fix…Does Harmen have any family we can notify?" She asked.

"His brother is in prison and I'm not sure about his parents" I spoke up.

"Well the next few hours are going to be critical and with the internal damage he has sustained he only has a 20% chance of survival…so family should be notified" she told us before walking off.

"I think I'm going to go in there and sit with him" I told Joyce as I stood up.

"Charlie are you sure that's a good idea? I think you should see a Doctor, you went through a stressful situation for a woman in your condition" He replied.

"Charlie…he tried to kill you today? How can you be so forgiving?" Ruby was outraged.

"No one deserves to die alone" I left them both there as I walked into the room. He had tubes coming out of everywhere as a large machine beeped slowly next to him. I dragged over a chair and sat by his bedside. "I never thought I'd be doing this" I whispered, taking his hand. "I know if you make it through this you'll be going to prison and I know what you did was wrong, but I think deep down you have a heart…you just never wanted to show any emotion cause you were afraid of getting hurt…I get that" I continued talking to his lifeless body.


	18. Chapter 18: Hospitals and homecomings

**Short chapter today. Sorry. It's taken me a while to figure out how much I wanted to change this chapter from my original ideas and drafts. KovacErika had me thinking of taking this a different way, but I decided to go with my first thought. Sorry if you guys are disappointed in this chapter. Tell me what you guys thinks, honestly. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, alerts etc. I love reading them all and thanks again. Glad you are all liking. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18<span>**

Charlie's point of view

I walked out of the room and looked at my daughter sitting there sadly. "He's dead" I nodded. She stood up and looked at me.

…...

_I had been sitting here for a couple of hours, in a way hoping that he would make it through. "Charlie he isn't getting any better" Doctor, Sid Walker checked over his charts. _

"_I know" I listened to the heart monitor as it started to get slower and slower. Suddenly the only sound that was emitted through out the room was a long constant beep. He was gone_.

…...

"Charlie…Charlie?" Ruby's voice broke me away from the thoughts of what had just happened. "Charlie, will you please get checked out by a doctor!" Ruby insisted. "But first, please wash all that blood off your hands" She led me to the bathroom. I looked at the red smears all over my hands, Hammer's blood on my hands. I turned on the tap, still looking at my stained hands before violently trying to scrub it off. "Charlie…calm down" Ruby tried to comfort me as I scrubbed and scrubbed at them.

"It's not…coming…off" I said in frustration. I could feel my breathing getting deeper and started to panic.

"Charlie, your hands are turned red raw…I think its all off" She turned the tap off as I tried to calm my breathing. "Charlie…look at me. You need to calm down" She placed a hand on my shoulder and led me out of the bathroom into the corridor. "Sid…she's having a panic attack" Ruby called over Sid who helped me into an examination room and onto a bed.

"My…heart…it's racing so fast" I held my chest and looked at Sid in fear.

"Charlie, I'm going to give you a sedative to calm you down" He stuck on some gloves before leaving the room for a few moments to get the drug. "Ok, Charlie, can you breath in and out, slowly for me?" Sid injected me with the needle.

Ruby's point of view

I watched as Charlie's breathing calmed after a while and she relaxed a bit. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked Sid, worried.

"Your mum has been through quite a lot today, so I'm going to give her an examination and check to see if the baby is ok and we'll see. But she should be ok" He nodded as he checked over her vital signs and did the usual check up. This had really hit Charlie hard and I had no idea why.

"Charlie…did Hammer say something to you before he died?" I asked curiously.

"He told me some stuff about growing up and Jake and Brax…he was so vulnerable. I couldn't just leave him Ruby…he may have kidnapped me, but I couldn't do that. You didn't see the look of fear in his eye when he looked at his wound" She shook her head, closing her eyes, trying to erase it from her mind. "I know all the training they give you in the force is meant to prepare you for this but I wasn't" She continued before Sid walked in with the ultrasound trolley.

"Well, everything looks good. The heart beat is strong and the little fella is moving around in there quite nicely. If you relax you might even be able to feel it" Sid smiled.

"Fella…it's a boy?" I asked surprised.

"Just a figure of speech…I can't even tell" He chuckled, turning the machine off.

"I'll give you something to calm you down so you get some sleep tonight Charlie, but yeah, you're right to go…would you like me to give you the number of a councillor or anything? You went through a tough situation for a woman in your current condition" Sid looked concerned.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks Doctor Walker" She got off the bed and nodded. After being discharged we got home only to find Leah fretting over food in the kitchen.

"Oh Charlie…are you alright? The baby alright?" She asked, hugging Charlie gently.

"Yeah I'm fine..."

"I cooked up your favourite for dinner, take a seat, you must be hungry" Leah suggested.

"Thanks Leah, that's so nice, but I'm really tired. Sid gave me something to help me sleep. Sorry you went to so much trouble" Charlie mumbled before heading to her room.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I followed her in.

"Yeah I am…I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed" She nodded, not even looking me in the eye.

"Charlie…I love you, and I'm so glad you're ok" I hugged her.

"Sweetie, I love you too. I'm sorry for giving you a fright today" She whispered, kissing my hairline before I pulled away and left her to it.

"I'm going for a walk…I'll be back for dinner" I told Leah as I left through the back door. I had a very important phone call to make.

Brax's Point of view

Heath had just gotten home from work as I was getting ready for a night shift at the club. "Babe, do you have to go?" Jess sighed as she pouted, sitting in an armchair in the living room.

"I've got to make a living" I smiled, leaning down and kissing her lips gently.

"Will you two knock it off?" Heath yelled out, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Casey was out on the balcony talking to Ruby on the phone when he suddenly ran back in.

"Hammer…he's dead" He said in shock.

"Finally the little bastard got what he deserved!" Heath laughed, sitting on the sofa.

"Who's Hammer?" Jess asked confused.

"Is that true? You're not messing with me Case?" I ignored her and looked at him wide eyed.

"Ruby just told me. Hammer tried to kill Charlie, but the police got to him first" Casey explained, trying to hold his excitement in. "We can finally go home Brax!" He smiled. Almost 4 months since we left and I was just starting to get my life together here.

"Yeah…home" I mumbled, running my hands through my hair.


	19. Chapter 19: Sunrise in the bay again

**Another extremely short chapter, I am sorry, but I just wanted to get straight to the point and I'm sure a lot of you guys did too =)**  
><strong>Anyway thanks for the reviews, favourites etc. Glad everyone is liking this and I think you will all like the chapter. I promise a long chapter tomorrow =)<strong>

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

_Week 18_

Brax's point of view

Ever since Casey had revealed Hammer had tried to kill Charlie and that he was now dead, all I wanted to do was to see if she was alright. She was in this mess because of me and I couldn't help feel guilty about that. I had attempted to move on with Jess, but what if I went back to the bay only to find she had moved on also. I didn't know if I could handle that.

"I think we all need to talk about what's going to happen now" I brought up our future with my brothers over dinner.

"I want to go back" Casey said with a mouthful of food.

"Heath?" I asked.

"I've already talked to my boss about transferring to a company in Yabbie Creek" He chuckled. "What about you bro?" He asked, before taking a mouthful of beer.

"I'm not sure…I'm doing good here. I've got a great job, an awesome girlfriend…everything is going good" I sighed.

"And what about Charlie?" Casey spat at me.

"Charlie has probably moved on and is probably getting it on with another guy right now!" I replied.

"Well she's not. She all alone and still in love with you if it makes you feel any better!" Casey stormed off.

"Is Charlie your ex?" A voice broke me away from my brother's outburst. I turned to see that Jess had arrived and was standing behind me, listening to the end of our conversation.

"Jess…" I stood up before taking her hand.

"You're thinking of going back aren't you?" She asked sadly, looking at me with those big blue eyes.

"Yeah I am…to be honest I miss it, and so do the boys" I explained.

"I'm not going to stop you, but promise me we'll stay in touch. I know you don't feel the same way about me, like you did for the Charlie girl…she must be something special" Jess smiled before hugging me.

"I promise" and I honestly meant it.

"Good. Now go talk to Casey about your decision" She pushed me in the direction of his room. I pulled her back smiling before hugging her tightly.

"You're an amazing person" I chuckled before kissing her cheek and walking to Casey's room. "Oi, start packing you're shit up…we're going home" I chuckled as I seen my brother laying on his bed sulking.

"You serious?" He asked wide eyed.

"Yeah man…I'm gonna call Roo now and ask about the house and Angelo's" I smiled before walking out. Jess was standing there still smiling.

"You excited?" She asked.

"Nup…I'm cool, calm and collected" I tried to cover up how excited I was to be going home.

The next afternoon

After a few calls to Roo and John Palmer about renting the house and Angelo's again, things were looking bright. Roo said we could move back in when ever we got back and Heath's boss had given him the go ahead about transferring to Yabbie Creek.

"Promise me you're going to stay on the straight and narrow?" I asked him as we took one last surf here.

"I'm gonna try" He laughed before we headed up to the house to finish packing up stuff and putting it all in the cars. Later that night we headed off for the long drive, taking a few hours rest along the way and making it back to the bay just as the sun was rising. My beloved Summer Bay sunrise…oh how I'd missed it.

'_Welcome to Summer Bay_' The sign read as I drove down the main road, looking out at the sunrise before turning and seeing Casey asleep in the passenger seat.

"Home" I smiled as I kept driving.


	20. Chapter 20: Reunion

**So I'm pretty sure all of you may like this chapter =) Well I hope so anyway hehehehe. Anywho's thanks for all the favourites, reviews etc. So happy, so many people are reading this and enjoying it =)**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20<span>**

Brax's point of view

It felt weird being in our old house again. We hadn't been in it for very long to begin with but it was more of a home than we had in Mangrove River. Mum rarely rung us while we were in Coffs. Word was she had found a man at the club and they had gone up to Queensland together. To be honest I knew she would do this one-day. Run herself up so many debts then run away. "So can I get the master bedroom now?" Casey asked grinning as we unloaded boxes into the house.

"No way man, I should get it this time!" Heath pushed his little brother gently.

"I'm the oldest and it was my old room so I'm having it…no questions" I chuckled, dumping a box of my stuff in there.

"Ahh fighting over bedrooms I see" Roo popped her head in. "I see you found the key I left for you" She smiled.

"Yeah Roo, thanks" I smiled.

"It's nice to see people in this place again. I had a lot of trouble trying to find tenants for a while there" She looked around the house. "It's nice to have you guys back in town" She continued. "I also picked up some simple groceries for you so your cupboards weren't completely bare" She pointed to the kitchen.

"That's awesome! Thanks so much for this" I nodded.

"It's my pleasure…you excited to get back to Angelo's?" She asked.

"Yeah I am…I've missed the place to be honest" I chuckled.

"Well good luck with it. There is a lot of work to go into it. Hammer did a number on the place. You'll probably have to re-hire you're old staff and get everyone's trust back. Hammer really let it go down hill" She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I heard…so what exactly happened with him and Charlie last week?" I asked curiously.

"Hammer took her from her house and was going to kill her…I assume it was for the drug charges they got him on, although she had hardly anything to do with it…but yeah the police shot him, while he was holding a knife to her throat. Poor Charlie…she was so brave. She stayed with him the whole time when he was in hospital…mustn't have been easy for her after what he did to her…and the condition she is in. So glad she's alright" Roo smiled. "Well anyway I must be going. Irene is coming back to work today…she's in remission finally and feeling a lot better" She continued.

"Give her my best wishes if I don't manage to pop in today" I waved as she walked out the door.

"Oi Case…what did Roo mean by 'the condition' Charlie is in?" I asked confused. He just looked at me for a few moments before turning away.

"Maybe you should go talk to Charlie" He mumbled, walking into his room. I looked at Heath who also had no idea what Casey was going on about.

"Ok well first things first…we get all this stuff unpacked, go for a surf and organise a party to catch up with all the boys!" Heath cheered as we continued moving boxes of stuff all around the house. After a few hours the basics had been unpacked and we had tidied up the place a bit Heath and I both grabbed our boards before heading down to the beach to catch some waves as Casey went to visit Ruby and enrol back into school.

Casey's Point of View

I walked into the new administration block of Summer Bay High school. The new buildings looked great along with the repairs after what had happened to the school during the large storm that had happened just before we left. "Casey Braxton? Its good to see you back again!" Gina Palmer the principle commented as she seen me walking into the office.

"Hi…its good to be back. I was actually wondering if I could enrol here again to complete my exams. I have all my marks and results from the school I've currently been at and I know things are a little messing, but I really want to complete my HSC and I want to do it here" I explained.

"Casey, that's no trouble as all. Just fill out these forms; get Brax to sign a few things and everything should be good. I'll need them for tomorrow though" She smiled, handing me some documents and forms before letting me go. I walked into the asphalt area only for a small figure to quickly leap and jump on me.

"YOU'RE BACK!" She squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Ruby" I laughed, getting my balance back and looking into her gorgeous bluey hazel eyes.

"I'm so glad you're back" She placed her head on my chest and continued hugging me.

"So am I, but we need to talk about a little secret of ours that is going to be revealed very soon. Brax is going to find out about Charlie being pregnant sooner or later!" I said softly so no one could hear us.

"Yeah I know…but just let him find out himself…he's gotta talk to Charlie at some stage" She sighed.

"Yeah…gosh it feels good to be back!" I sighed, breathing in he fresh Summer Bay air and finally feeling like I was home and I belonged somewhere again.

Brax's point of view

"So boys…missed us?" Heath asked all our mates as we hung out at the beach.

"Nup…we can handle things here without you!" Sam chuckled, nudging Heath gently.

"I'm sure you can boys" I laughed, putting my shirt back on before heading up the beach, putting my board on the back of my ute before walking around to the diner to get a well earned coffee.

"Thanks Leah…I'll see ya later" a familiar voice said as I entered, noticing Charlie's back facing me before she left out the back way.

"Hey Leah" I walked up to the counter.

"Brax? You're back?" She grinned.

"Yep…back for good! Was that Charlie just in here?" I asked curiously. Leah looked at me knowingly before nodding.

"Have you talked to her yet?" She asked, making me a flat white.

"No, not yet…I don't know what I'll say" I sighed.

"I think you should talk to her…you are both going to have a lot to talk about" She nodded before handing me my coffee. I gave her some change before looking at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I think that's something for her to tell you, not for me to say" She replied seriously.

"Leah is something going on with Charlie that I need to know about?" I tried to keep my voice down. She looked at me before shaking her head and sighing.

"She's pregnant Brax" She looked at me knowingly.

"Oh" was the only word that managed to escape my mouth. Leah looked at me before handing me my change. "Keep it" I rushed out of the dinner and onto the pier. Charlie was pregnant? I had been gone 4 months and Ruby had failed to mention this to me. I looked out into the bay and tried to take deep, steady breaths. That was why Hammer wanted her dead, cause she was carrying a Braxton baby. I took one last deep breath before walking slowly back to the surf club and up to the mess that was Angelo's. "Shit" I sighed, not only because of the state of my restaurant but at the fact I had just found out my ex-girlfriend was pregnant with my child. I put my coffee down and paced around the bar, pushing my hands through my hair. I needed to find a way to talk to Charlie; I needed to figure out what was going on. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "We're closed for a bit…come back another time!" I yelled out as I continued pacing. I turned and noticed her standing there. Her sad blue eyes staring into mine as her hands cradled her small rounded belly. My jaw dropped as all this came together. "You're looking good" I tried to stay calm as I looked at Charlie. Maybe it was better if I hadn't come back to Summer Bay. I didn't think I could deal with another bombshell.


	21. Chapter 21: Catching up

**Ok so I don't know how people will react about this one. I don't think its what everyone wants, but this is how its going to happen but remember there is still a long way to go with this, which means anything can happen...sooo yeah. Tell me what you think and keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for all the views and favourites. **

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 21<span>**

Charlie's point of view

I had gotten time off work after the Hammer incident, which meant time to think about the future, relax and just enjoy my pregnancy so far. Ruby and VJ were at school and Leah at work, which meant I had the house to myself. I decided to go down to the diner and get myself some lunch and a milkshake and have a talk to Leah.

"Oh sweetheart, you're looking amazing!" Irene smiled as she took my order. "That dress looks amazing on you" She commented.

"Aww, thank you. I've started showing a bit more so I thought I'd embrace my new belly" I laughed, cradling it. "Irene how are you feeling?" I asked, knowing the tough few months she had been through with her cancer.

"Everything is going just fine. I'm now in remission and things are looking up!" She beamed.

"That's so good! I'm happy for you" I smiled before Leah handed me my milkshake and salad. "Thanks Leah…I'll see ya later" I smiled before heading out the door and to my car. It was 1 o'clock when I got home. "Ruby?" I expected her to be home cause she had an early day at school. "You home?" I yelled out before walking into her bedroom. "Oh my god" I seen her and Casey in bed together before I closed my eyes and walked out quickly.

"Charlie I'm so sorry!" Ruby ran out with a long jumper over her exposed torso.

"Casey what are you doing back?" I asked more shocked as to him being here than to finding them in bed together.

"Long story short, we're back for good. Congrats on the baby by the way. Uncle Casey has a ring to it" He chuckled.

"So Brax is back? Does he know about…this yet?" I nodded to my little bump popping out from my maxi dress.

"No…he has no idea. But I think you need to talk to him" He suggested. "He'll probably be at Angelo's" Casey smiled.

"Well its nice to see you two are catching up…I'll be back later" I chuckled before heading to the door. I needed to see him. I needed to tell him things and ask him about why he ignored my calls and lied to me! I needed him. I rushed to my car, quickly heading for Angelo's.

"Ah Charlie…" John Palmer tried to stop and talk to me as soon as I walked into the surf club.

"Not now John, I've got unfinished business with a certain Braxton!" I brushed him off and walked upstairs.

"We're closed for a bit…come back another time!" I heard a familiar voice yell out before I reached the top of the stairs and walked in. There he was, pacing the bar, pushing his hands through his hair as if he was frustrated. He turned and looked at me, his eyes trailing straight down to my bump. His jaw dropped slightly before he gulped. "You're looking good" He nodded before silence blanketed the room.

"You haven't seen me for 4 months and all you can say is 'You're looking good'!" I yelled at him.

"Charlie…" He walked closer to me.

"Don't Charlie me! You told me you were coming back! You told me that you'd only be gone a couple of weeks, then I find out off Hammer that you had gone for good! You lied, cause that's all you ever do!" I continued yelling, feeling a panic attack about to set in.

"Charlie, let me explain. I did this for you and Ruby and the boys. If I hadn't, you would have been dead by now and so would I…I didn't want to go away but I had to, to protect you!" He shouted back.

"You left me! You left me all alone and pregnant…to top all this off!" I could feel tears stinging my eyes. "You ignored my calls and my pleads to talk! How do you think that makes me feel?" I continued.

"Charlie, I listened to the voice mails you left me every day! It broke my heart to hear you begging and pleading, but I knew if I told you I was leaving for good, you'd only be stubborn and think that cause you're a cop everything would be alright…but it wasn't, even when I did leave" He walked closer to me. "I promise, if Ruby had told me you were pregnant I would have come straight back! I want to support you as much as I can Charlie" He explained, taking my hands in his.

"What do you mean if Ruby had told you?" I asked confused.

"You don't know" He groaned before pulled away from me and pushing his hands through his hair. "Ruby has been coming to visit Casey, Heath and I at Coffs Harbour every couple of weeks for the past 4 months…I thought you knew!" He groaned.

"Why would she tell me that?" I burst into tears and could feel my breaths getting shallow. "All of…you…have…lied to..me!" I pushed out through my hysterics.

"Charlie…Charlie, come sit down. What's happening?" He looked at me concerned before sitting me down.

"I just…need…to…breathe" I tried to calm down.

"I'm calling Ruby!" He pulled out his phone.

"No…I'll be…fine!" I could feel my breaths slowing and getting deeper as I used the techniques Sid showed me.

"Talk to me Charlie, please" Brax sat down next to me and wiped away my tears.

"I don't need you in my life right now" I shook my head before rushing out of the restaurant. I knew seeing him was a bad idea!

Brax's Point of View

I watched as Charlie rushed out before groaning. All I wanted was to talk to her about all this and what was going on. I decided to try finding Casey and Ruby and telling them what was on my mind about all this! "Oi!" I yelled as I saw them together on the beach. "So when were you two going to tell me that Charlie was pregnant?" I asked angrily.

"Brax, we thought if you knew you would only want to come back and you'd probably get yourself killed by Hammer!" Ruby explained.

"And the ultrasound photo…the baby you miscarried…all a lie?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Brax" Casey replied.

"What ever" I stormed off.

"Brax, wait…" Ruby followed me.

"That's my kid Ruby…you and Casey kept me from seeing the first ultrasound, watching her belly grow. You kept that all from me and now Charlie doesn't want to have anything to do with me" I tried to stay calm.

"She may say she doesn't want you in her life right now, but the truth is…she needs you. She loves you and she knows that you always wanted to be a part of your child's life, but just give her some time to think" She explained to me. I nodded.

"So when did the panic attacks start?" I asked, remembering Charlie's sudden outburst before.

"When she found out she was pregnant…I think the thought of being all alone through out this really hit her. I mean, I'm always going to be there but it's not the same" Ruby replied.

"You might want to go talk to your mum. She's pretty furious at the moment" I told Ruby.

"Yeah…I am really sorry about all this lying" She looked like she was truly sorry.

Ruby's point of view

After saying goodbye I decided it would be best going home to talk to Charlie. I knocked on the door of her room before walking in finding her lying on her bed. "Go away Ruby…don't you think you've done enough" She spat at me.

"Charlie, I'm sorry" I sat down on the bed next to her. "I was just trying to protect you"

"All this time you were going to visit Brax and lying about it! This is why I don't want him in my life. I want this baby to be born into a world of honesty and its own father and sister can't even tell the truth" She sat up and looked at me like she was disappointed.

"I'm sorry" I started crying at the harsh things Charlie was saying to me.

"I know you're my daughter Ruby, but at the moment I can't talk to you" She got out of bed and headed out. All these lies had finally caught up with me and now my own mother resented me for it.


	22. Chapter 22: Need to talk

**Thanks for all your reviews, favourites etc. Thanks for everyone reading this. I think you might like this chapter =)**  
><strong>Sorry If I don't post on weekends. I work most weekends and so its really hard to get a chance to publish a chapter. But thanks for your patience.<strong>

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 22<span>**

_Week 19_

Charlie's Point of view

Ruby and I hadn't really talked for a week. I was still furious about all this and I didn't know how to deal with Brax being back. "I'm going to meet Casey at the beach…I'll be back later" Ruby said as she went to leave the house. I nodded as we met eyes. She looked at me sadly before walking out. I felt bad for what was going on but I couldn't believe every one had lied to me. I hadn't talked to Brax since our confrontation at Angelo's but I knew we needed to talk about this. I still had things to say to him. Walking to his front door was difficult, even more difficult when Heath opened the door.

"Sergeant Buckton…wow, packing on the pounds ay?" He smirked.

"Shut up and get out of here!" a voice came from behind and a news paper hit across Heath's head before he pushed past me and out the door, only leaving Brax standing there. "Hey" He said awkwardly. He couldn't stop staring at my bump, he probably thought I was starting to look like a disgusting big blob.

"I think we need to talk" I nodded.

"Yeah…do you want to go for a walk?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Just because the rest of the town know I'm pregnant doesn't mean they know who the father is…and I'd rather not reveal that right now" I told him seriously.

"Ok then, lets go for a drive…I know a spot, nice and secluded" He smiled before grabbing his car keys and leading me to his black ute, where many passionate kisses and moments had been spent in the past. Silence blanketed the car as we drove out of town to a secluded beach on the other side of the headlands. "So no one is here to see us. What do you want to talk about?" He asked, stopping the car and looking at me.

"I'm furious that you and Ruby lied to me…"

"How do you think I feel, both Ruby and Casey lied to me also" He butted in, defending himself. "We are both in the same boat here Charlie, we both got lied to and they did it to protect us"

"I know, but I don't want this…our baby born into a world full of lies. I want to live a life of honesty and I know I don't want the town to find out what happened with us, but eventually they are going to and I'm ready to accept that when the time comes" I replied calmly.

"Our baby…sounds nice doesn't it" He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back as I leaned back into the seat and rubbed my tummy. "I was being honest last week when I said you were looking good. You look beautiful and I just can't believe we…did that" He nodded at my stomach.

"I wanted to tell you so much, but I knew you wouldn't answer my calls. I missed you" I nodded. "I wanted you to be here for me, I wanted this baby to have a father"

"I missed you too" He leaned across and stroked my face. "Charlie I love you and I want to support you through this. I want to be a father, a better father than my own" He smiled. I suddenly felt a soft gently movement in my belly before looking at it and smiling. "What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my bump, letting him feel the baby move for the first time.

"Wow" He put both hands on it and smiled before placing an ear to my stomach.

"It can't talk yet!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"But if it did I think I know what it would be saying" He smirked.

"And what would that be?" I giggled at that smirk I had missed so much.

"I think it would be agreeing when I say that I want to be with you again and be the father this baby deserves" He smiled. I placed both my hands on his cheeks before leaning in and kissing his lips gently. I broke away and smiled at him. "Now let's go for a walk" He smirked, getting out of the car before opened the door and taking my hand. We both took off our shoes and started walking along the beach hand in hand. "So how much of this baby's life have I missed out on?" He asked.

"19 weeks…the only time we didn't use protection was the day before you left…funny that" I chuckled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving for good. I knew what you would have done and I couldn't let anything happen to you" He looked at me sadly.

"I know you were only trying to protect me and I'm sorry for over-reacting. I just missed you and I wanted you to be here for me…for us" I replied, cradling my bump.

"I'm here now and I'm not leaving" He cupped one of my cheeks in his hand and kissed my lips gently. He broke away and placed his forehead against mine as we stared into each others eyes.

"Was there anyone else while I was gone?" I asked, worried he had found someone else to replace me.

"No…never. I couldn't stop thinking about you for the whole time" He smiled pecking my lips softly, wrapping his arms around my waist.


	23. Chapter 23: Priorities

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourite etc. Sorry I've been a bit quiet lately. Anywho's thanks again =)**

**enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

_Week 20_

Charlie's Point of view

Over the past week, Brax and I had been secretly seeing each other again. I really didn't want to be lying and keeping secrets, but I really wasn't ready for everyone to know that Brax was the father of my baby.

'_What time do you finish work?'_ a text message appeared on my phone as I was completing some last minute office duties. I smiled as his name appeared on my screen.

'_In about half an hour. Want to meet up afterwards?'_ I replied.

'_Sure. Meet at mine x'_ I smiled as work soon neared finished and I quickly headed home to get changed before heading over to Brax's.

"Hello good looking" He smirked as he opened his front door, letting me in.

"Hey" I pressed my lips against his before breaking away and smiling at him.

"So no one is home and I was thinking maybe we could get up to some fun" He looked at me knowing exactly what my answer would be. I placed my lips against his and kissed him passionately, as he led us to the bedroom. "I've missed this." He mumbled against my lips, taking off his shirt and laying me down on the bed. He got on his knees and leant over me as we continued kissing. My shirt soon came off as his eyes wandered down to my small belly. I had noticed he was always touching it and smiling at it like he was proud of it or something. He broke away from the kiss and smiled at me. "We're half way there" He kissed my lips, circling his thumbs on my bare skin.

"Uhuh…and I am so glad you are here…you have no idea how much I wanted you in my bed in my first trimester…it was unbearable" I whispered in his ear.

"I bet it was" He smiled, kissing my lips. He suddenly broke away. "This isn't gonna hurt the baby is it?" He asked suddenly.

"No silly! My doctor said it is all fine for me to continuing having sex" I replied, stroking his cheek and looking up into his bluey green eyes.

"Good" He whispered, before passionately kissing me. His hands moved to my shorts as he started undoing the buttons. A ringing sound caught my attention as we continued to get intimate.

"You should probably get that" I mumbled against his lips, hearing the house phone ring.

"Nup…it'll go to message bank" He continued kissing me as the ringing went on for a while until suddenly the answering machine cut in.

"Hey, you've reached the Braxton residents. Probably out surfing right now, leave a message after the tone" Heath's voice came from the living room. The next voice shocked me as I broke away from Brax and continued listening.

"Hey Brax, it's me…I miss you baby, but I know you were making the right choice, but yeah I just miss you. Call me back and maybe we could meet up. Talk to ya later babe" the woman's voice echoed through the house. I looked up at Brax who closed his eyes and groaned before looking at me.

"Who was that?" I asked shocked.

"No one…come on Charlie, I need you" He mumbled a kiss against my neck. I quickly pushed him off me and looked at him.

"Who was she?" I asked angrily. He got off me and stood up and I got up also.

"Just a girl I met at Coffs." He ground his teeth together. I knew him too well, he only did this when he was caught in an awkward moment or he was embarrassed.

"You told me there was no one else!" I yelled, throwing pillows at him.

"I only ever thought about you Charlie!" He pleaded with me.

"Don't you dare!" I grabbed my shirt and put it back on as I went to leave. "All you do is lie Brax! And that's what I hate about you!"

"Charlie, you broke up with me! We weren't together when I left so why should it matter?" He yelled back and followed me into the living room.

"That's not the point Brax! The point is, you lied to me after I told you I wasn't going to put up with lying anymore!" I burst into tears.

"Charlie…" I tried to reach out to me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"Fine what ever!" He backed away.

"So how many girls were there? One, two, five?" I asked, being a bitch.

"If you really want to know…I'm going to be honest with you. I was pretty self destructive without you…I was trying to move on and yeah there were a few girls…is that what you want? Honesty? Oh and while we're on the topic of honesty, why don't you be honest to this town about who the father of your baby is…or are you ashamed of me?" He yelled.

"I am not dealing with this right now!" I stormed to the front door.

"No Charlie, you're just a hypocrite!" He piped up. I turned around and glared at him.

"And you're a compulsive liar!" I spat back before pushing his bare chest. I couldn't help but cry. I loved him and all he did was lie, I couldn't live this way anymore!

"Charlie you're having a panic attack!" Brax let me continue hitting him as he looked at me concerned.

"I'm fine!" I yelled as I tried to breathe.

"No you're not!" He grabbed my arms and shook me. "I'm calling a Doctor….this isn't good!" He was serious.

"I don't need a Doctor I'm fine!" I shouted.

"I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this for our baby!" He sat me down on the sofa before trying to calm me down and calling a doctor.

Brax's point of view

I watched as she continued crying until Sid showed up. "Ah Brax…nice to see you back in town. How's the patient?" He asked, walking in before seeing Charlie on couch. Sid had been onto Charlie's relationship and mine, ever since I took her into the hospital after Hammer had her shot at. "Charlie, what set this off?" Sid asked, sitting down next to her. Charlie looked at me before continuing to cry.

"We had a bit of a fight" I answered, putting my hands on my hips and pacing with concern. Sid looked at me before looking at Charlie and feeling the tension in the room. After he got Charlie calm he prescribed her some pills that would help with her panic attacks and keep her calm. "Are those going to harm the baby doc?" I asked.

"There is a possibility but if you don't take these, next time you have anxiety, the baby could be in trouble." He warned her.

"I don't want drugs…I can handle this" Charlie replied stubbornly.

"Charlie, just take them, please!" I groaned. Sid just looked at us both before shaking his head.

"Well I'm sure you two have some stuff to sort out so if you have any problems just give me a call" He walked out the door before Charlie got up to leave.

"Ah no…you're not going anywhere! You are heading to bed and sleeping!" I pointed to my room.

"Please Brax…stop. I can't deal with you and this baby at the moment. My priority's are this baby, not getting back together with you" She told me sadly.

"Charlie…please don't push me away" I sighed following her out the door.

"Just leave me be…please" She replied frustrated as she got into her car and I watched her drive off.

Charlie's point of view

I walked into the house and put my bag down before walking into the living room and flopping down on the sofa next to Ruby. "What's up?" She asked as soon as she seen my puffy eyes. I looked at her sadly. "Brax?" She asked before I nodded and leant my head on her shoulder.

"He's just the same Brax that I seen at that single's night oh so long ago. The same lying deceiving man" I could feel tears prickle my eyes.

"Aww Charlie, don't think that" She hugged me tightly. "He is in love with you"

"If he loved me, he wouldn't lie to me. I asked him if there was anyone else while he was away and he sad no, but then some girl rang the house and was all like 'I miss you babe' …He isn't her babe…he's mine!" I burst into tears as Ruby continued hugging me.

"He didn't tell you about Jess?" Ruby asked surprised.

"So that was her name was it?" I cried.

"Charlie you have to remember that you broke up with him…you hurt him" Ruby explained.

"I know that but it isn't about that…it's about him lying!" I replied.

"Just remember…it wasn't easy for him to move away, but he did that for you. I think that just shows how much he actually loves you. He gave up his business and family to protect you…so maybe you should cut him a break" Ruby kissed my cheek before standing up and heading out. Ruby had a point but right now I was not ready to have Brax in my life again and today had made me realise that.


	24. Chapter 24: The other girl comes to town

**Long time no see guys =D.**  
><strong>So sorry about the lack of add-age lately haha. I work in retail and its super busy right now so yeah. Anywho's new chapter, its a tad short, but I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites etc. <strong>

**ENJOY XO**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 24<span>**

_Week 22_

Ruby's Point of View

If people didn't know about Charlie's pregnancy they sure did now. She was starting to get a reasonable size and her belly had well and truly popped. Since Brax and Charlie had stopped talking I had been spending a lot of time away from home due to Charlie's constant mood swings.

"Case…someone is knocking on your front door" I rolled over still in sleep mode as I heard the banging on the front door. Saturday mornings were for sleeping in, who the hell would wake up a teenager on a saturday?

"Someone else can get it" He groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist. The knocking continued for a while before I got out of bed to open the door.

"Jess?" I saw the brunette girl standing there smiling.

"Ruby right? Is Brax in?" She remembered me. I let her in as I seen Casey standing there in the hallway. "Hey Case…where's Brax?" She asked him, dragging in a small suitcase.

"Umm…he had an early shift at Angelo's" Casey nodded. "You planning on staying?" He asked, also noticing the suitcase.

"Yeah…I thought I'd surprise Brax" She beamed.

"We'll just get dressed and we'll take you to see him" Casey nodded and took my hand before pulling me into his bedroom and closing the door.

"I have to go and get Charlie away from the diner and Angelo's if she is there or planning on going there!" I hissed as I stripped off and got into my clothes.

"Good idea…I'll try stall Jess as much as I can until you message me and let me know Charlie is no where near Angelo's…I'll talk to you later" He quickly kissed me before I rushed out of the room.

"Change of plans…I have to get home and finish off some school work, so Casey is going to take you. It was nice seeing you" I smiled at Jess before I rushed out and ran home. "Charlie?" I yelled, puffed as I ran into the house. "VJ, have you seen Charlie?" I practically scared my younger house mate as I ran into the living room.

"She went down the diner for a coffee" He looked at me wide eyed.

"Thanks" I said before rushing out. I bolted down the street and along the main road. Exhausted, I rushed into the diner and stopped Leah.

"Ruby, where's the fire?" Leah looked at me concerned.

"No fire…just need to talk to Charlie…is she here?" I asked before looking around the packed diner.

"Um no…she just left" Leah chuckled at how eager I was.

"I heard her talking to Bianca about going to Angelo's for lunch" Roo smiled at me from behind the till. Before they could blink I was rushing out the door and up the beach towards the surf club and Angelo's.

"Charlie!" I yelled after her as they entered the surf club. "Charlie!" I rushed in and grabbed her arm.

"Ruby…what's up?" She looked at me worried.

"Nothing…I…I just need to talk to you" I tried to come up with some excuse.

"Well come and join Bianca and I for lunch and we'll talk" She grabbed my hand and smiled before we walked upstairs. Brax was standing behind the bar and seen us walk in and nodded. Charlie still wasn't talking to him yet managed to go through her days totally ignoring him.

"Is there anything I can get you ladies'?" Brax asked as we sat down. "Rubes, you alright?" He asked me, setting down a bottle of water and glasses for the table.

"Just what I needed" I opened it quickly and poured myself a glass. Brax chuckled before setting down menus.

"I'm just need to use the Ladies' room" Charlie got up and edged herself past Brax and towards the restrooms. Brax soon left Bianca and I sitting there and went back to the bar. I turned around to see Casey waking up the stairs with Jess following. He looked at me and shook his head before leading her to the bar.

"Jess?" Brax smiled as he walked out from the bar and hugged her.

"Bianca, we need to get Charlie out of here. That's the girl Brax lied to her about!" I hissed under my breath to Bianca.

"That's Jess?" She eyed her off. "Wow" She rolled her eyes at her and Brax hugging before standing up. "I'll get Charlie" She walked towards the bathrooms.

"Get Charlie for what?" Charlie opened the door and chuckled.

"We're leaving…I'm not feeling Italian…lets just get something at the diner" Bianca took her hand to lead her down the stairs.

"What's going on?" She looked at Bianca and I before looking past us towards the bar. "Who is that with Brax?" She asked seriously.

Charlie's point of view

I walked out of the bathroom only to get stopped by Bianca and Ruby leading me out of the restaurant. "We're leaving…I'm not feeling Italian…lets just get something at the diner" Bianca started walking me down the stairs. Bianca always felt like Italian! If she wasn't a French teacher she'd be an Italian teacher!

"What's going on?" I asked concerned as to why I was being taken away. I looked at both Ruby and Bianca before noticing a brunette girl hugging Brax behind them. "Who is she?" I asked, feeling my heart drop.

"Doesn't matter…let's go" Ruby pleaded with me.

"No…I want to stay" I pushed past both of them and looked Brax in the eye as I sat down in my original seat. Bianca and Ruby both followed and joined me hesitantly.

"Charlie this isn't a good idea" Ruby continued.

"Tell me who she is" I looked at them both. "No more lies" I breathed in and waited for the truth.

"That's Jess…the other girl" Ruby revealed sadly. I nodded and tried to smile before looking at my menu.

"So I think I'll get the carbonara…how about you two?" I smiled at them both. I had pushed him away, this was no ones fault but my own. Why had I been so forgiving of Hammer yet when it came to Brax, I just couldn't do it?


	25. Chapter 25: Brax 1, Charlie 0

**So a lengthy chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy. thanks for all the feedback once again. I decided to put both Charlie and Brax's point of view in the chapter instead of splitting into two chapters, so yeah. Thanks again all you fabulous readers and please continued to read and review =D**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 25<span>**

Charlie's Point of View

"Charlie we can go if you want?" Bianca was still trying to convince me to leave.

"No…I'm fine" I nodded, trying to convince myself.

"So are you guys ready to order?" Brax walked over to us, Jess standing behind him.

"Look, I'm going to go…Casey has a lot of school work to catch up on and I'm going to help him" Ruby got up and hugged me before taking Casey's hand and leaving. I didn't want them getting caught in this huge mess and I hated that they had been involved in the first place.

"Yeah actually, I'll get the carbonara and an orange juice" I looked into his gorgeous eyes and tried not to get too wrapped up in them.

"I'll just get the ravioli and a glass of the house red" Bianca nodded.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" I couldn't help myself. I had to know what was going on with this 'Jess' girl. Brax smirked before shaking his head.

"Jess this is Charlie. Charlie, this is my friend Jess, from Coffs Harbour" He smirked, knowing he was getting on my nerves.

"Charlie…I've heard a lot about you. Congratulations by the way" She smiled and nodded at my stomach.

"Thanks…I'm sure you're boyfriend is going to make a great father" I nodded and looked at Brax who was shaking his head and looking at me angrily.

"Oh no…Brax is just a friend" She laughed before they both walked off.

" 'Oh no…Brax is just a friend'" I imitated her giggle as soon as they were an earshot away. "If that's the way they want to play it then fine…see if I care. He was the one that lied in the first place" I nodded confidently at Bianca.

"Charlie you are allowed to be annoyed and upset by this. He is the father of your baby…its natural to feel jealous and threatened by her" Bianca explained.

"I'm not jealous…I'm fine" I brushed it off as a waiter served our drinks. Soon enough our food arrived and we tucked in while continuing to talk.

"So I'm thinking…you, me…a girls night at my place. April is staying at Dex's place and Irene can get involved if she wants. We can eat lots of junk food, watch romantic movies…all the fun stuff." Bianca suggested with a smile.

"Sounds good!" I agreed with her idea and got set planning.

Later that night.

"Just wait til you get bigger…you won't be able to paint your toenails" Irene laughed as I tried to lean over my small bump, painting my nails.

"That will be a sight to see" Bianca also laughed as we were sitting in the living room, wearing our pyjamas, talking and giggling away. I was leant back in the sofa with my feet up on the coffee table munching on some chocolate when I felt the baby start to move.

"Feel this!" I pulled up the shirt I was wearing, revealing my bump. Both Bianca and Irene placed their hands on my stomach and looked at me wide eyed.

"That's some kicking baby you got going there" Bianca laughed as we heard a knock on the front door. Irene got up and opened it only to find Brax standing there.

"I…ah…I just wanted to talk to Charlie" He looked at me and noticed Bianca feeling my bare bump. "Ruby told me you were here." He said seriously before I had the chance to ask the question as to why he knew where I was. I nodded and looked at Bianca before pulling my shirt down and getting up to follow him out to the front porch of Irene's house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my hands over my chest. He stood there, silent for a few moments.

"That's my shirt you're wearing." He noticed. He had left it at my house and it was now really comfortable to wear to bed, now that my bump was bigger.

"So you came to get your shirt back…fine, have it!" I started to take it off.

"No…no…I didn't come here for that" He stopped me. "I came to apologise for what happened today. We were both on a bit of a short fuse and we didn't need to take our frustration out on each other or Jess" He explained. "I just want to talk about us…and our baby" He explained honestly.

"Well as long as this Jess girl is in town, there is no us. I can't deal with you and her and this baby…I can handle all this on my own. I was for 18 weeks and I can do it for another 18…so if that's all you've got to say then please go...I was enjoying my night until you showed up" I shook my head at him.

"Charlie…just as long as you know that I love you" He placed a hand on my cheek. I got swept up in his eyes and before I knew it we were sitting down on the front porch chair making out. He tasted amazing as his tongue slipt into his mouth, his hands cupping my cheeks. I broke away slowly and looked at him before touching my lips. He smirked at me and dragged in his bottom lip before letting it go.

"That shouldn't have happened" I went wide eyed as I stood up.

"But it did" He continued smiling.

"But it shouldn't have" I backed into the door as he came closer to me.

"I'll talk to you in the morning…night" He quickly pecked my lips before walking down the path and towards his car. I walked inside noticing Irene and Bianca sitting there.

"You alright love? What was all that about?" Irene asked concerned.

"Yeah just a bit of police business involving the River Boys" I smiled and sat down next to Bianca who was looking at me knowingly.

"Ahh I see…well you two have fun. I'm off to bed, I've got the early shift at the diner tomorrow. Night night" Irene smiled before heading upstairs.

"What was all that about?" Bianca practically burst as soon as we heard Irene's bedroom door click.

"He apologised about today" I looked at her.

"That's all?" She asked shocked.

"No…we kissed Bianca. I can't go around kissing him!" I groaned in frustration.

"Aww Charlie…you know you want to be with him even if you haven't fully forgiven him for lying to you" Bianca chuckled.

"I'm meant to be teaching him a lesson!" I sighed.

"Come on...let's go to bed and we can get up early and have breakfast at the diner. Its on me" Bianca took my hand.

_Earlier that day_

Brax's point of view

I had just introduced Jess and Charlie and I could tell Charlie was not happy! "So how long are you staying for?" I asked Jess as I stood behind the bar, trying to keep my eyes off Charlie.

"I'm thinking a week or 2. I got some time off work and I thought a visit was in order" She smiled. Despite breaking up Jess was a really amazing girl and we had decided to stay in contact and stay friends. "So that's Charlie ay?" She asked, following my eyes over to where her and Bianca were sitting.

"Yep" I gave her a straight answer.

"Why she so uptight?" Jess laughed as she poured herself a drink.

"We're kind of not together because I lied to her about you" I revealed.

"Woah…big mistake there. You should have been upfront to her about what you got up to while you were away…I don't blame her for being so pissy with you" She looked at me seriously and skulled down her drink. "Come on, let's go for a walk" She dragged me out of the restaurant and down the beach. "I can see why you were so eager to come back" Jess looked out into the clear blue sky overlapping the ocean.

"Beautiful huh?" I smiled, looking out also.

"Yes, she is" She smirked. "Charlie is gorgeous…why were you such a dumb arse?" She chuckled, nudging me gently.

"I don't know…I thought that if she didn't know about you or any of the other girls we could get back together and be happy" I explained as we walked along the beach.

"You excited about becoming a dad?" She asked.

"Well I was until Charlie said she didn't want me in the kids life" I sighed.

"I'm going to help you win her back, but first of all…you need to go apologise for being such an arse in front of her today!" She pushed me before running off laughing.

After my night shift at Angelo's I decided to go talk to Charlie about what happened today. "Hey Rubes…Charlie in?" I asked as Ruby opened the back door of Leah's house.

"Um no…she's staying at Bianca's place tonight" Ruby let me know.

"Oh ok, thanks" I waved before hopping in my car and driving down the road to Irene's. I parked my ute and headed to the front door. Hearing Charlie's laugh coming from inside gave me goose bumps as I knocked on the door. Irene answered and looked at me confused. "I…ah…I just wanted to talk to Charlie" I stuttered before noticing Charlie had her beautiful bump on show for Bianca. She looked at me confused. "Ruby told me you were here." I answered the question I knew she was mentally asking before watching her pull down the shirt of mine that she was wearing and following me out the door.

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest looking at me like she was annoyed. What was I doing here? I really had no idea.

"That's my shirt you're wearing." It was the first thing that came into my head as I looked at it comfortably fitting over her belly.

"So you came to get your shirt back…fine, have it!" She went to take it off before I stopped her.

"No…no…I didn't come here for that. I came to apologise for what happened today. We were both on a bit of a short fuse and we didn't need to take our frustration out on each other or Jess. I just want to talk about us…and our baby" I found the words I wanted to say and said them with honesty.

"Well as long as this Jess girl is in town, there is no us. I can't deal with you and her and this baby…I can handle all this on my own. I was for 18 weeks and I can do it for another 18…so if that's all you've got to say then please go...I was enjoying my night until you showed up" She looked at me sadly.

"Charlie…just as long as you know that I love you" I couldn't help but touch her cheek. I needed her in my life and I knew she wanted me in hers. I watched as she stared into each others eyes before her bright blue ones trailed down to my lips. I leant down and caught her off guard before cupped both her cheeks and sitting her down on the nearest seat. We passionately kissed for a few moments before she broke away and looked at me in shock. I couldn't help but smirk at how cute her face was.

"That shouldn't have happened" She stood up and nearly gasped.

"But it did" I grinned.

"But it shouldn't have" Her back hit the door as I got closer to her beautiful face.

"I'll talk to you in the morning…night" I went in for one last kiss before leaving her standing there in shock as I practically skipped to my car, grinning. Brax 1 - Charlie 0. I was going to win her back, no matter what the price was!


	26. Chapter 26: Friend's or enemy's?

**Sorry, very short chapter, but it covers all the points I wanted covered =) Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. Tell me what you think =)**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 26<span>**

Brax's point of view

"So how'd it go?" Jess asked from the couch as I walked through the front door.

"She totally wants me" I smirked, flopping down next to her.

"You cocky bastard!" She laughed. "So tell me all the goss?"

"Well I apologised and then we made out for a bit and then she went all 'This wasn't meant to happen' and so I smirked and kissed her and left. I'll talk to her tomorrow when she's woken up and realised how much she really wants me" I laughed.

"Well good luck for tomorrow. I'm off to bed. I'll see ya tomorrow" She kissed my cheek and went off to her room.

_The Next morning_

Charlie's Point of View

Bianca and I were walking along the beach when a set of arms wrapped around my waist and a kiss was placed on my neck. "Miss me?" A seductive voice whispered in my ear as I turned around and hit Brax.

"Get off me!" I shouted and continued hitting him. He just stood there laughing. "I told you last night there is no us, so just leave me alone" I gritted through my teeth as both Bianca and Brax laughed.

"Well then why did you kiss me?" He asked, smirking.

"I…I didn't…you kissed me!" I defended myself.

"And you enjoyed every second of it" He laughed before he walked away.

"I…I didn't!" I shouted before turning to find Bianca nearly in hysterics.

"A pregnant woman hitting a grown man…hilarious!" She continued laughing as we continued walking up to the diner.

"So have you been thinking of any names?" Bianca asked as we tucked into some breakfast.

"I don't know…I mean I have a heap of names that I like but I'm not going to settle on just one until the kid is born" I shrugged.

"Well tell me some and I will give you my opinion as a best friend and god mother to this child" She laughed.

"Well I like the name Aria for a girl…and I kind of like Byron for a boy maybe?" I looked at her facial expression, which said it all.

"Byron...hmm. Not too keen on that, but Aria is nice. Aria Bianca Braxton…has a ring to it" She smiled.

"Buckton" I corrected her quickly.

"What?" She replied confused.

"The baby is going to be a Buckton" I nodded.

"And does Brax know about this?" She asked.

"He doesn't need to" I replied quickly before getting up to pay for my meal.

"Charlie, you have to tell him" Bianca sighed as we left.

"No I don't. I don't want him in this baby's life, ok!" I stormed off down the beach to take a stroll. After a while I sat down and looked at the surf, crashing in, wave after wave.

"Charlie?" A voice made me turn my head as a brunette girl stood in front of me.

"Oh hi Jess" I rolled my eyes as she sat down next to me.

"So Brax has told me about what has been going on" She started.

"Well to be perfectly honest it isn't any of your business" I snapped back.

"He really wants to be a dad and both you and I know he will be amazing at it" She continued.

"Well maybe if he stopped lying he'd have that chance" I sighed.

"He loves you Charlie and even when he was with me, you were all he thought about. I was just the rebound relationship, but you and him, have something special and this baby needs both its parents to love each other" She explained.

"I love him, I do, but I just…I was jealous" For the first time I admitted it.

"Brax is an amazing guy Charlie and any girl would be lucky to have him, but its you he has his eyes on…not anyone else. You" She smiled.

"You're actually nicer than I thought you would be" I chuckled looking at her. "I mean…I want Brax in my life, but I know him too well. He'll say he'll stop lying and getting in dodgy deals, but it'll happen all over again. I had to arrest him once…do you know how bad that felt?" I asked her. "I had to arrest my own secret boyfriend!" I sighed.

"That must have been hard, but he's on the straight and narrow now…and so is Heath which is even more surprising" She laughed, making me smile.

"Do you wanna go get coffee or something?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure why not" She got up off the sand.

"I'm gunna need a hand getting up" I laughed, giving her my hand.

Heath's point of view

I got out from my morning surf and glanced along the beach trying to find any hot woman to try my best on. What caught my eye was a bit more than two hot women. Buckton and Jess, getting along? This Brax had to see!


	27. Chapter 27: Road to recovery

**So thanks for all the reviews etc. Keep them coming. Sorry its a short chapter =/**

**So what do you guys think of this whole Esther leaving H&A? (fingers crossed its only a rumour channel 7 have made up to boost ratings for the final week of H&A)**

**Well tell me what you guys think of the rumour and this fic =)**

**Enjoy my lovelies xo **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Brax's point of view

"So I just had a really great chat to Charlie about you" Jess walked into Angelo's grinning.

"Ah yeah Heath told me he saw you two. You must have been talking about how unbelievably attractive I am?" I smirked back.

"No" She punched me. "About how much you love her" She gave me a small smile.

"Oh" I replied, walking away to wipe some tables.

"I think you should go and talk to her" Jess said knowingly.

"Yeah I will. I'm a tad busy running a restaurant right now Jess" I nodded.

"Well I'll keep an eye on this place and you go kiss and make up!" She laughed.

"I really shouldn't…she hit me this morning" I laughed. "I'll go later…I promise" She gave me a disapproving look.

_Later that afternoon_

"Oh look its 3'o clock…your shift is over. Off you go!" Jess smiled before pushing me out the door. "Good luck!" She yelled out as I walked down the stairs laughing at her. I headed straight over to Leah and Charlie's place and knocked on the back door.

"Oh Hey, Brax…Charlie isn't here at the moment, she's just at the hospital. Oh nope, here she is" Leah's eyes turned from me to the pregnant woman walking in behind me.

"Why were you at the hospital?" I followed Charlie in to the living room.

"It was nothing" She brushed it off as she flopped down on the sofa.

"Is everything ok with you and the baby?" I was starting to get worried.

"Everything is fine…it was just a check up" She snapped.

"Well in the future, next time you have a check up I would like to know!" I snapped back in frustration.

"Brax, its none of your business when I have a check up!" She had started a yelling match.

"I don't know if you remember Charlie, but we had sex, which resulted in you getting pregnant. So that baby, is half mine!"

"Well you're not the one carrying it are you Brax…remember, you left and got it on with Jess!" She shouted. Silence blanketed the room as I looked at her.

"So that's what this is all about" I nodded.

"I did this for you Charlie and I'm sorry. I know you're not going to forgive me and I know you were jealous of Jess, but give me a chance cause I want to be a part of your family!" I got up and went to leave.

"Brax…wait" She stopped me. "I'm sorry. I was jealous, Jess is gorgeous and I just didn't want to imagine you with anyone else…but you lied to me and I'm trying so hard to forgive you but I'm scared everything will go back to how it used to be and everything will be shit" She sighed. I stopped and sat back down next to her. "I'm not ready to get back together with you yet but can we be friends...cause I need your support" She gave me a small smile.

"Of course we can Charlie" I chuckled and hugged her.

"Thank you" She giggled before getting something out of her hand bag. "I have some thing for you" She gave me a small photograph. I looked closer and realised it was an ultrasound photo.

"That's…that's…wow" I was lost for words as I looked from the picture to her bump.

"That's what I thought you'd say" She laughed, rubbing her belly. "You can keep it" She smiled.

"Thanks Charlie" I smiled looking at the photo again. "So do we know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked curiously.

"I want to keep it a surprise" She replied. "What do you want?" She asked softly, taking my hand and placing it on her belly.

"I want a healthy baby…that's all I want" I whispered, cherishing this moment.


	28. Chapter 28: The psychic's booties

**New chapter...YAY! So who's pumped for the season finale this week? I am, even though I am very scared about the cliffhanger =/**  
><strong>But anywho's thanks for all the reviews, favourites and feedback. Makes my day XD. So I think most of you will like this chapter...well I hope so anyway haha. Please keep reading and reviewing. I like to know your thoughts on my writing =D<strong>

**Let me know what you think of it and let me know your ideas on the cliffhanger this friday =)**

**Enjoy everyone xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

_Week 25_

Charlie's Point of view

It had been two weeks since Jess left and Brax and I were still getting along nicely. He had been really supportive in the past 4 weeks and I was slowly starting to forgive him and accepting the fact that he was going to be a huge part of my baby's life. Morag was up from the city to visit and see how I was doing. I had hardly any time to talk to her due to work being so hectic. I had been given the job of doing all the office work and writing reports before I went on my maternity leave, which didn't leave much time to see Ruby, Morag or Brax. I got home one afternoon and started raiding the fridge for anything sweet to eat.

"Leah where is all the chocolate?" I yelled out from the kitchen.

"I've decided that this household eats waaaay too much junk food. So I got rid of it all…have some carrot sticks. The baby will love them" She smiled, walking in and handing me a container of carrots.

"Leeeah…I'm pregnant, I want junk food!" I groaned, taking the carrot sticks and started eating them.

"Yes and you're also packing on a few kilos" She raised her eye brows and stared at my arse.

"I'm eating for two…I'm allowed to" I chuckled walking into the living room.

"Oh Morag called earlier…she wanted to know if you wanted to go over to the caravan park for dinner tonight" Leah called out.

"Ok doke…I'll get changed and head over. Tell Ruby to come over when she gets home" I quickly got changed out of my uniform and headed over to see Morag. "Knock, knock" I tapped on the fly screen door before an excited Marilyn opened the door.

"Oh Charlie, look at you!" she hugged me before inviting me in.

"Nice to finally see you Charlie…you'd think with having a baby they'd give you less hours at the police station" Morag smiled.

"Unfortunately not the case" I chuckled, sitting down.

"Miles, Alf and Elijah are doing a barbeque…is that alright?" Marilyn asked from the kitchen.

"Anything is better than carrot sticks and lettuce" I laughed. "Leah's got a war against junk food"

"Oh and I've got something for you Charlie!" Marilyn giggled, rushing over to a basket in the corner of the living room. "I've knitted the baby some little beanies and some socks and mittens" She handed me a small parcel of little pink booties, hats and mittens.

"Marilyn, they are gorgeous…thank you so much, but pink? I don't know if I'm having a boy or girl" I got up and hugged her before smiling at her confused.

"I've got a feeling you've got a little girl brewing up in there" She giggled, placing her hand on my growing bump. I was getting bigger and Ruby and I had gone shopping for maternity clothes.

"Marilyn, that's ridiculous!" Morag rolled her eyes. She was always the sceptic.

"Hello?" Ruby popped her head in the door before walking in.

"Ah Ruby…nice of you to join us!" Morag smiled.

"Awww, they are adorable, but pink? Is there something you're not telling me Charlie?" Ruby looked at me wide eyed.

"No, no…Marilyn has a feeling" I laughed as Marilyn walked into the kitchen to prepare a salad.

"Oh good… cause Casey and I bought these today" She pulled two bibs out of her handbag. One saying 'My big sister loves me' and the other saying 'My Uncle is a stud'

"Trust Casey to pick that one" I laughed as Miles, Alf and Elijah brought in the meat from the barbeque and we all sat down and tucked in.

_Later that night_

I woke up and peeled myself from the body pillow I had grown to sleep with the past months. "Baby, you're making me crave peanut butter and marshmallows" I groaned and thought about all the junk food I wanted so badly. Getting out of bed I creped into the kitchen, rubbing my bump. "Nothing" I sighed, opening the fridge and freezer, remembering Leah's war on junk food at the current moment. I had an idea. I quickly put on an old jacket Brax had left here and grabbed my car keys before jumping in my car and driving to the one person who I knew would have everything I was craving at the time.

Brax's Point of view

I woke up to a banging noise on the front door. I rolled over and noticed the time at 3.30am. "What the fuck?" I groaned, getting out of bed. I walked into the living room and opened the front door only to find Charlie standing there with one of my hoodies on. "Charlie do you realise what time it is?" I groaned. She looked my shirtless body up and down before smiling and walking inside.

"I woke up with cravings" She walked straight into the kitchen and got herself a tub of ice cream and a jar of peanut butter. I followed her in and looked at her. "Do you have any marshmallows?" she asked, going through the cupboards.

"Why are you here?" I got them out for her.

"Leah has gotten rid of all the junk food and that's all I could think about…and I have been so busy and I haven't seen you in a while" She grabbed a spoon and headed into the living room. "Want some?" She asked with her mouth full.

"No thanks" I replied with a chuckle, sitting down next to her. I turned on the tv and watched as Charlie continued eating. She rubbed her small bump and smiled. She was only a tiny girl, which explained why she only had a tiny bump for 25 weeks. "Is that good?" I asked.

"Soooo good. Better than sex" She smirked at me, placing her feet over my lap and spreading out over the lounge.

"Bull shit!" I grinned back.

"You're just jealous that something else is satisfying me more that you ever could" she replied cheekily.

"Where did this bitchy streak come from? I know pregnancy makes your hormones go mental, but wow!" I chuckled back, massaging her swollen feet.

"That feels good" She sighed, leaning back.

"I'm good with my hands" I smirked. Charlie just sat up and looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I stopped and took her feet from off my lap, before taking the tub of ice cream off her and digging in.

"Try it with the peanut butter" She shoved a spoon in my mouth.

"Mmm that is good" I nodded.

"Told you" She smiled as we continued eating, talking and laughing. Before we knew it, it was 5.30am and Heath was getting up for work.

"If I wouldn't have known, I would have thought that you two were getting back together, with the amount of noise coming from you both" He walked out and yawned.

"Sorry" Charlie whispered with a laugh as Heath walked into the kitchen.

"Where the fuck is the peanut butter?" He walked out holding a knife and piece of bread. Charlie and I looked at each other before laughing.

"Sorry…again" She laughed. Heath was not impressed as he shook his head and glared at us. "I had cravings…I'll buy you a new one, promise" Charlie was trying to stifle her laughter.

"Come on…I think it's about time you got some sleep" I got up off the lounge and helped her up. "Have a good day Bro." I laughed as Charlie took my hand and we walked into my bedroom.

"Hmm…haven't been in this bed for a while" She smirked and got into her side.

"No, you haven't. I think it's missed you" I smiled, hopping in next to her. She smiled back and laid her head on the pillow. A few moments of silence blanketed the room as we just stared at each other.

"So Marilyn thinks we're having a girl" She said suddenly.

"And what do you think?" I asked her, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"I don't know…we got a 50/50 chance" She chuckled, wrapping her hands around my neck. "I don't have my body pillow" She mumbled, looking at me as I attempted to close my eyes.

"What the hell is a body pillow?" I asked, confused.

"Leah got it for me, its like this big U shaped pillow that make it more comfortable to sleep with this thing" She placed her hands on her stomach.

"Hmmm…maybe I can be your body pillow for the night" I smiled, trying to make her comfortable. She placed her head on my chest and one leg over mine as she cuddled up.

"I suppose it'll do" She sighed, pressing her warm bump up against me.

Casey's Point of view

I got up for school that morning only to find an empty tub of ice cream, an empty pack of marshmellows, half a packed of chips, 2 half eating blocks of chocolate and a jar of peanut butter, spread out on the coffee table. "You've gotta be kidding me" I groaned as I tried to clean up. I had heard Brax and Charlie out here talking in the early hours of the morning, which meant my sleep had been interrupted, which meant I was not a happy camper this morning! I walked into the kitchen and popped my toast in the toaster before hearing a sharp knock at the front door.

"Charlie's gone…I can't find her!" Ruby barged into the house and found me in the kitchen. "I got up to go to school and she wasn't in her bed and the car was gone. But she is obviously here cause the car is here" She had finally stopped talking. My toast popped and I put it on the plate and opened the jar of peanut butter before trying to not to scream.

"Why don't you follow the trail of food she left all the way to Brax's bedroom!" I showed her the empty jar before walking down the hallway to Brax's room and opening to door.

"Naww…we should leave them" Ruby whispered as we found Charlie and Brax cuddled up to each other. She closed the door before smiling at me. "Maybe this baby will have a loving mum and dad after all" She giggled taking my hand. "Now, come on. I'll shout you breakfast at the diner" She chuckled before kissing my cheek.


	29. Chapter 29: Tired

**So I am hoping this chapter will cheer everyone up after last nights season finale. My heart is broken watching the promo for next year ='(**  
><strong>I don't think I've ever cried so much watching home and away. So anyway, thanks for the reviews, favourites etc. Hope you like this chapter =)<strong>

**Enjoy xo **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

_Week 26_

Charlie's Point of view

I hadn't been sleeping much as of lately. My body was so sore and uncomfortable and I could feel my body pushing out my rib cage to make room for this baby. I was so tired but when it came to sleeping, my body wouldn't have it. I had to take my maternity leave a few weeks earlier than expected due to the fact that I couldn't concentrate on my work and be pregnant at the same time. "Charlie…you alright?" Ruby asked me, walking into the kitchen one morning. I broke away from my daze and looked at her.

"Yeah, fine…just tired" I sighed, making myself a green tea.

"I was thinking, do you want to go shopping today? Buy some stuff for the baby…we haven't really got anything yet?" She suggested.

"We don't have anywhere to put it Ruby…this is Leah's house, she won't want a crying baby here. I think we need to start looking for a new place" I replied.

"Oh yeah…of course" She nodded.

"But we can go shopping for some more maternity clothes…these jeans are starting to feel very snug" I chuckled. She smiled and nodded before running in and grabbing her handbag and the car keys. After a few hours of shopping at Yabbie Creek, I had managed to pick up 3 nice maxi dresses and a new pair of silk pyjamas that made me feel somewhat sexy even though I was starting to look like a whale. We soon headed home only to find Leah home from her shift at the diner.

"Brax came in today…he wanted to see you about something" Leah smiled at me.

"Oh ok" I nodded. We hadn't really had a chance to catch up since I left his house last week after sleeping over. We had connected that night but I don't know if I was at the stage of being able to get back together with him just yet. Soon enough evening fell and bed was so looking so inviting, but no sleep for the tired and pregnant unfortunately.

"I'm going for a walk…try tire myself out" I sighed walking out of the bedroom only finding Casey and Ruby on the sofa.

"Charlie it's 9.30…you shouldn't be out this late" Ruby looked at me.

"It's Summer Bay…what's the worse that could happen" I chuckled, walking out. I walked to the picnic area looking down over the beach and sat down on the bench. To be honest I was so sick of being pregnant. I wanted this all to be over. I was so tired and all I wanted was my body to be back to normal. I hated the way I looked, I hated the way I felt and I hated the fact that I had to give up the job that I loved so that I could look after myself. I just wanted this all to hurry up and be over.

Brax's Point of view

I was on my way home from Angelo's when I seen Charlie walking along rubbing her bump. I slowed down and wound down the window to talk to her. "Where you walking to?" I asked. She looked at me sadly.

"Anywhere" She groaned.

"Hop in" I told her.

"No, I'm fine" She protested.

"Charlie…Get in the car now." I instructed her. She rolled her eyes and walked around to the passenger's side.

"I was perfectly fine walking." She stated.

"Charlie…I don't know if you've noticed, but you're 26 weeks pregnant and I really don't think you should be walking around at night, alone!" I tried to talk some sense into the stubborn woman!

"You're not the one who is carrying this baby Brax, so shut up!" She burst into tears.

"Oh god" I muttered, stopping the car.

"I'm fat and unattractive and I just want this to be over! I want this baby out now! I'm sick of it…this isn't what I want!" She yelled. "I've put on 10kgs." She continued crying.

"Charlie, listen to me. You are amazing. You are bringing another life into this world. We made this…our love made this" I placed both hands on her stomach. She sniffled back a few tears and stared at me.

"I'm so tired" She placed her hands on mine. "I haven't had a good nights sleep in what feels like days"

"I know you are…now you need to calm down" I whispered, stroking her cheek. "Hold in there for me…cause it'll all be worth it in the end" I told her seriously.

"Brax…do you think there is a chance for us?" She asked.

"Charlie, this is our chance, this baby is our chance" I smiled, looking into her gorgeous eyes. We both looked at each other before moving in slowly, kissing each other's lips. It was like urgency, like we needed this. And my god how I'd missed her kisses. After a few moments she giggled before breaking away and looking down awkwardly. "I've missed that" I sighed, placing my forehead against hers and closing my eyes, taking this moment in.

"Brax…I love you. You know that right?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah…yeah I do" I smiled, pecking her lips once more. "Now come on, I'll take you home" I smiled, before starting the car up and driving her back to the house. We got to Leah's back door and I took her hand before smiling at her. "I'll come and see you in the morning ay?" I stared into her eyes and smiled.

"Walk me inside?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course" I kissed her forehead before opening the door and following her in.

"That was quick…oh hi Brax" Ruby smiled from the sofa as we walked in hand-in-hand.

"Hey" I chuckled as Charlie dragged me into her bedroom before shutting the door. We both sat down at the end of the bed as she cradled her small bump. I laid back and sighed, staring at the ceiling. Rolling over, I watched as she got out of the dress she was wearing and started putting on some silk pyjama shorts. "Wait…" She turned around and looked at me. "Come here" I whispered, waving her over to the bed. She smiled before sitting down on her knees in front of me. "You look gorgeous" I whispered, kissing her bare bump. She laughed before placing a hand under my chin and leaning down to kiss my lips softly.

"Thank you" She broke away before getting up and putting on her matching silk singlet that draped over her belly nicely. She sat on the bed staring at me.

"You wanna stay the night? You make a pretty good body pillow" She continued smiling.

"Yeah sure" I smiled back casually before kissing her lips gently.


	30. Chapter 30: Cars and names

**Gaaah! So sorry guys for not adding in like 10 days! As some of you may know, if you follow me on twitter or have PM'd me concerned about my lack of addage, the last 10 days have been hectic. I've been really sick and then I went to a friends party on the weekend and then I came home to find out my dad had a heart attack and nearly died. So I've been trying to juggle my health, social life, work and visiting my dad at the hospital all at the same time, which is making me even sicker! And now my internet is playing up! So yeah, thanks for all the comments and favourites and everything. You guys are wonderful and I appreciate every single one of you. If any of you have twitter, feel free to follow me at KankzXD. My account is private but I'll most likely accept your follow request =)**

**BTW guys, the LOGIE voting (for all you aussies, although you can vote from other countries as well) is up for next year. Go to ninemsn to vote for Ether Anderson for most popular Actress and Steve Peacocke for Most popular new male talent (correct me if I'm wrong on the categories haha).**

**Anyway, all of you reader are amazing and thanks for everything =)**

**Enjoy xo **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 30<span>**

_Week 27_

Charlie's Point of view

I had found having Brax around had calmed me a lot and I was finding sleep coming easily when he was lying by my side. We had still been keeping our secret from the town but now it was becoming extremely hard when we always wanted to kiss and hug each other in public.

"So I have an ante-natal appointment at 12 you still interested in coming?" I asked Brax, wrapping my arms around his waist in an empty Angelo's.

"Yeah sure…wouldn't miss it" He smiled, leaning down and pecking my lips gently. I smiled, taking the kiss deeper before Brax quickly pulled away from me after hearing a sound.

"Ah John…what can I do for you mate?" Brax asked John Palmer, the president of the surf club as he walked into the restaurant. He was looking at me suspiciously.

"Just wanted to let you know that the rent is due tomorrow" John nodded, still eyeing me off.

"Yep…is there anything else?" Brax asked knowingly. John stood there for a moment nodding his head before shaking it.

"Ah, no. That's all mate" He turned around and walked back down stairs, leaving Brax and I confused.

"Do you think he's on to us?" I asked worriedly.

"Why does it matter Charlie? People are going to start asking questions when this baby is born and is looking like his stud of a dad" He chuckled. I hit him playfully before laughing.

"Stud? Really?" I giggled. Brax wrapped his arms around my growing waist and smiled.

"Well I got you didn't I?" He kissed me gently.

"Oh will you two stop it!" a voice pulled us away from each other.

"Bianca…" I chuckled.

"I've come to book in Charlie's baby shower if that is possible" Bianca laughed walking up towards the bar.

"I don't want one." I groaned.

"Well I am throwing you one!" She replied smiling.

"What date were you thinking?" Brax asked opening the event planning book.

"You aren't meant to be going along with this!" I hit him.

"Look, the more presents you receive is the more stuff I don't have to buy, so I'm all for it!" He laughed.

"I'm thinking in 3 weeks time…you'll be 30 weeks…shall be good. Book us in" She smiled at Brax wrote all the details down.

"Done…just give me numbers when you send out invited and I'll have a table and menu set" He smiled before Bianca hugged me and went on her way.

"So I'm thinking we may need to start buying the basics for the baby's room and stuff" I mentioned to him as Bianca left.

"Well yeah a car seat and a cot would probably be good" He flicked through the event book before looking up at me.

"You do realise you're going to have to get rid of you're ute and get a normal car to fit a baby seat in?" I told him.

"Why can't we just put the baby seat in your car?" He asked seriously.

"Well I will have one in my car but what if Ruby takes the car and I need to drive somewhere with the baby?" I brought up a valid point.

"Buy Ruby a car" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Brax, I don't just have the money to buy a new car for her" I shook my head.

"Nup, you can't expect me to get a new car…my ute is my baby Charlie" He shook his head at me.

"And this large growth that is taking over my stomach is your baby too Darryl!" I shouted at him.

"Darryl? Really?" He chuckled at the fact I was using his full name.

"Yes! I am really angry ok. This is our baby and you need to consider that!" I continued.

"What ever…I've got work to do, so I'll meet you at the hospital at 12 ok" He continued flicking through the book, not even looking at me.

Brax's Point of View

I didn't get why she was so angry. Why should I have to get rid of my beast of a car when she had a perfectly good car to use to cart the baby around in? "Yo Bro, so Ruby was saying Charlie has a doctors appointment this arvo…you going?" Casey walked in and asked.

"Yeah I am…but she's pretty pissy with me right now. She wants me to get rid of the ute and get a family car for when the bub comes along ay" Sounded ridiculous.

"Well that's actually a pretty good idea" Casey nodded.

"What ever…she can't stay annoyed at me forever" I shook my head.

"Charlie is a very stubborn woman" Casey smiled at me knowingly.

"Yes, but that's what I love about her" I chuckled back, grabbing my keys before heading down to go to the hospital. I got to the ward and seen Charlie sitting by herself with her arms folded across her belly. "Hey" I smiled, sitting down next to her and leaning in to kiss her. She turned away making me plant a kiss on her cheek. "Playing that game are we?" I chuckled.

"It's not funny Brax!" She hit me. "You need to make changes for me and this baby and your car is one of them!" She continued.

"Buckton, Charlie" A nurse called before we got up and followed her into a room to meet the midwife. I watched as Charlie got settled into the bed and rolled her dress up, placing a towel over her bare legs.

"You're the father right?" The midwife asked as she gooped some sort of gel over Charlie's belly.

"Yeah I am" I smiled as she started rubbing the ultrasound probe across Charlie's bump. "Holy shit! It's moving!" I stated as I looked at the ultrasound screen, wide eyed. Charlie just took my hand and giggled. "That's….that's…my kid!" I looked at the baby type figure moved around on the screen. I looked down at Charlie who was smiling at me. "Wow…I am so sorry for choosing my car over this" I nodded to the screen.

"I forgive you" She whispered, leaning up and kissing my lips gently. All had been forgotten and we headed back to my place to talk over things we needed for once the baby had arrived…in-between a lot of making out of course. "Brax…Brax…stop" She mumbled between kissed as she broke away. "We really need to talk about all this" She chuckled, stroking my cheek.

"Ok then fine, let's talk about…Baby names ay!" I suggested. "I'll start…I like the name Riley for a boy…and the name Jenny for a girl"

"Riley I can deal with but Jenny…noooo way!" She laughed, staring into my eyes. "I really like the name Harrison…or Byron"

"Byron?" I laughed at the ridiculous name.

"Bianca said the same thing" She replied with a shrug.

"What about girls name's?" I asked curiously.

"I think Chloe is a really cute name…or Aria, I also like the name Olivia" She nodded.

"Chloe Braxton…has a ring to it" I smiled.

"Buckton" She shook her head.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Chloe Buckton" She looked at me seriously.

"Um no, my name is going on the birth certificate" I stated.

"I don't want my baby's name being associated with known criminals!" She raised her voice.

"I can't help who my family is Charlie…if you're ashamed of me, why didn't you just say so?" I was so outraged at this that I couldn't help but yell at her. "You are supposed to love me for who I am, this shouldn't be about where I came from or my family!" I was so frustrated.

"Walked in at the wrong time then" Heath walked through the door, interrupting us.

"No, Charlie was just leaving" I pointed to the open door and watched as she shook her head and stormed out.

"What was all that about?" Heath headed straight for the kitchen and got out a bottle of juice.

"Charlie doesn't want the kid to be a Braxton" I leaned up against the bench and looked out the window.

"Well there's not much she can do about it now…she's the one who fucked a Braxton" Heath chuckled.

"No, I mean she doesn't want the Braxton name on the birth certificate…she wants the kid to have the last name Buckton" I groaned, snatching the bottle of juice off him and taking a swig myself.

"That's dog man" He patted my back. "It's you're fucking kid, you should have a say in this!" Heath piped up.

"I know" I sighed. It was like she was trying to push me away all over again.


	31. Chapter 31: Pushed away

**I seriously can not thank you all enough for your support at the moment. I got some lovely comments and I am so grateful to have such amazing readers. Anyway, my dad came home from hospital today which is good. He is still going to be on a lot of medication and off work, but he is in good spirits which is fantastic under the circumstances. So again thank you all for your support =)**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. It just carries on from the last chapter (with the time span) and I decided to have a few different P.O.V's to mix it up a little. So keep reading and reviewing and tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy xo =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

Charlie's Point of view

"Charlie…Charlie what's up?" Leah asked me as I stormed through the house.

"Nothing is going to plan…I just want everything to be perfect but I keep stuffing everything up" I burst into tears before Leah came up and hugged me.

"Aww honey! What happened?" She asked, leading me over to the sofa and sitting down next to me.

"I think I've pushed him away for the final time. And I don't even realise I'm doing it" I continued crying. "First I told him that he needed to get a new car before the baby arrives then I told him I didn't want his name on the birth certificate…I'm such a horrible person" I burst into a fresh set of tears as Leah hugged me.

"You're not a horrible person…you just need to discuss what you both want and you need to accept that he's the father of your baby. Do you love him?" She asked the last bit softly.

"Of course…but right now I think he hates me" I sniffled.

"I think you should let him calm down tonight and go and talk to him tomorrow" Leah suggested with a smile before hugging me again. I had been such a bitch to him and he didn't deserve any of it.

_The next morning_

Brax's Point of View

I walked out of the surf club to take the rubbish to the bins before noticing Charlie walking along the beach rubbing her bump. Some of the boys were waiting along the side of the surf club talking. "Hey mate…nice to see you!" Ferret laughed as he shook my hand.

"Yeah been a tad busy" I nodded before looking back at Charlie down at the beach.

"Knocking up a cop…I never thought you had it in you" He continued making all the boys laugh.

"Oi, cut it out" I smiled a little.

"You gotta admit, she's got a nice rack at the moment" Dale nudged me while they all stared at Charlie's growing body as she walked up towards the surf club.

"Oi, that's the mother of my future child you're talking about there, so why don't you shut your mouth ay" I tried to stay calm and give them a bit of advice.

"A'right, a'right…calm down sweetheart…So what she's like in the sack?" I smacked him, I couldn't help but hit him right in the cheek. Dale wasn't one to shy away and hit me back before all the other guys got involved.

"Oi…all of you fucking stop it!" Heath ran towards to confrontation and pulled me away. I glared at them before wiping some blood from my mouth and spitting on the ground. I pulled away from Heath and stormed off only to notice Charlie had seen the whole thing and was staring at me wide eyed.

"Are you alright? You're bleeding…what happen?" Charlie sounded concerned as she walked up to me.

"Nothing" I looked back at all the boys staring at me before pushing past her.

"Brax, tell me what happened? Your knuckles are bloody and you have a cut on your lip" She tried to stop me

"Just leave it Charlie, I don't want to talk about it" I yelled back at her.

"Well we need to talk about some things. We can't keep being angry at each other." She shouted at me angrily. I turned and looked at her and shook my head.

"You don't get to tell me how I should and shouldn't feel Charlie! You don't get to be angry this time! You fucked up, not me and I don't know when I'm going to stop being angry about it. So for now, let's just leave it. When you're done telling me what to do, then we can talk!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry" She whispered before I shook my head and stormed off towards my car to get my board and surf away my anger.

Charlie's point of view

I couldn't even get a word in as he yelled at me. "What was all that about?" Ruby and Casey had seen the whole thing.

"I've been a complete cow to him and I don't know how to fix it." I said softly.

"Apologising is the only thing you can do Charlie" Ruby patted my shoulder.

"I have but I think I've pushed him too far this time" I replied sadly as I watched him strip off his shirt and run down to the beach with his surfboard. "Do think maybe you could talk to him for me Case?" I turned and looked at his concerned brother.

"I don't want to get involved…this is something you and him need to talk about Charlie" Casey shook his head.

"Please…just talk to him as a brother, not for me. He has too much anger building up right now and he needs a friend" I nodded. He looked at me before giving me a smile.

"I'll see what I can do" He gave me a nod before walking off to grab a board and join his brother.

Casey's point of view

I paddled out to my brother who was just sitting in the calm sea, waiting for a rush of waves to crash in.

"What's up?" I asked as I sat on my board, floating with him.

"I'm just chilling" He didn't even look at me.

"I seen what happened with you and Charlie…wanna talk about it?" My brothers and I didn't really talk about our feelings but I could see Brax had some serious raging to do.

"This has all happened so fast. I feel like I'm 22 again and Tegan has told me she's pregnant and there was that agonising wait to see if I was the father…but this time I am the father and I am trying Case, I'm trying so hard to support Charlie, but she is making it so fucking hard! I didn't want it to happen like this" He shook his head.

"You didn't want a kid?" I asked confused.

"No, no…of course I want a kid, but I've been on and off with Charlie for nearly a year. We haven't been stable and I just don't want to bring this kid into a world where mum and dad can't even get along. I wanted to be married and in a loving relationship with someone before even thinking about kids" He sighed, brushing his hands through his hair.

"Well ask her to marry you?" I suggested thinking it would solve all his problems. He just looked at me and laughed.

"Mate, marriage isn't going to solve anything ay. She would never say yes!" He continued laughing. "If she doesn't want our baby's name to be Braxton than she wouldn't want to take the name herself" He looked at me sadly.

"You ever going to forgive her?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but I just need some time, some time to think about all this. In like 3 months time I'm going to be a dad…that still hasn't sunk in yet ay" He shook his head.

"Brax…you're going to make a great dad. You have been like the father I never had and I know how much this kid is going to appreciate having you there for him" I smiled. He nodded before patting my back.

"Thanks mate" He smiled a reply.

"Now no more of this mushy girly shit…I spot a wave. RACE YA TO IT!" I got down on my board as we both paddled to get their first.


	32. Chapter 32: Some time

**So not a lot of Chax action in this chapter but I thought I'd do something a little different and see how you guys liked it. The next few chapters are going to be focusing on the Braxton's and stuff. Anywho's thanks for all the reviews, favourites etc. Keep them coming =)**

**Please read and review.**  
><strong>Enjoy xo <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 32<span>**

_Week 28_

Brax's point of view

Charlie and I hadn't really had a chance to talk about anything lately. The restaurant had got a good review in 'The Coastal News', which meant business was booming and I was stuck there for most of my days and nights. It was a Monday, which meant a day off and a day to sleep in til mid-morning and then go for a surf. "Oi Bro, wanna go for a surf?" I asked Heath who was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich.

"Ah yeah, a'right" He nodded before scoffing the sandwich down. I was about to go get my board when I head a loud knock on the door and a screech of a voice.

"MUM?" I walked out to find an extremely tan woman standing in my living room.

"And it's nice to see you too Darryl!" She shook her head.

"But…I…I thought you moved to Queensland?" I was confused.

"Oh I did…sorry I didn't call, it was kind of a last minute thing. I met Gary and he told me he had a holiday house up there so we left. He's really great he is" She smiled. She hadn't smiled in years!

"Does he have money?" I asked knowingly.

"What type of question is that?" She asked, shocked. I continued staring her down. "Oh alright then, yes…he owns a fishing charter company up there…he's good for me Darryl!" She nodded before taking a seat at the dinning table next to Heath. "So how are my boys doing?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeh, alright I s'pose" Heath answered with his mouth full.

"Rumour has it that your copper friend is up the duff…you wouldn't have anything to do with that, would ya Darryl?" Mum stared me down knowingly.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could ya?" I hit Heath over the head knowing he would have been the one to tell her and that's the only reason why she was down here.

"Fuck you" He mumbled before walking out the front door.

"So where is she? I wanna see how fat she is!" Mum cackled.

"She's not here…its complicated Mum" I sighed sitting down.

"How can it be complicated? You knocked her up, she's having your kid…last time I checked you two seemed pretty tight" She sounded so casual about it.

"Well things change…people change" I looked at her.

"Lovers tiff…welcome to the real world Darryl. The amount of time your bastard of a father and I fought while I was pregnant with you was unbelievable. But in the end we couldn't keep our hands off each other and I suppose that's how we ended up with Heath" She continued.

"Ok mum, stop! It's not like that. Charlie's different…its like she's pushing me away and doesn't want me to be in the kids life anymore. She wants me to get rid of my ute and then she doesn't want the kid to be a Braxton cause she thinks the name will tarnished the kid or something. I can't deal with her up and down moods!" I finally let out my feelings.

"Brax…. every pregnant woman is like that you idiot!" She got up and hit me over the head, heading into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. "Nanna Chezza…has a ring to it" she chuckled to herself. "It'll be nice being a grandma from the start" She was referring to Tegan and Darcy, Heath's newly found daughter.

"Darcy's doing pretty good. Heath see's her pretty much every weekend…I think he's going to try for part time custody of her" I nodded, knowing how well my brother was doing at the moment.

"She's good for him…just like this baby will be good for you" She replied from the kitchen. I heard a small knock at the door and turned to notice Charlie standing there in a long maxi dress with her long dark hair flowing down her shoulders.

"Um hi" She gave me a small smile. Before I could open my mouth mum walked out shaking her head.

"For a girl who's only 12 weeks away from her due date you're looking incredibly small!" She stated.

"Ah, Cheryl. How are you?" Charlie replied awkwardly.

"I'm doing well…what about you and the little one?" She asked.

"Yeah alright, thanks" Charlie gave a polite smile. "Um…can we talk…privetly?" She asked me, cradling her bump before looking over at mum.

"Yeah sure…you wanna go for a walk or something?" I offered. She nodded before we walked out the front door. "So…" I started, breaking the silence as we walked through the reserve looking out over the beach.

"So…" She replied with a small smile. "You still angry at me?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes…and no. I just can't handle all the Charlie…I'm new to the whole parenting thing I don't think I'm ready to be a dad. I came back from Coffs Harbour and expected us to maybe get back together. I didn't expect for you to be pregnant…it took me by surprise and for some reason its taken me this long to figure that out!" I sighed.

"Brax…you can back out any time you want. I'm not going to make you do this. I can support myself and I don't want you resenting me for this" She explained quite calmly.

"No, I don't want to back out, but I get the feeling you're pushing me out…you don't want the kid to be a Braxton, telling me to get rid of my car? Charlie, you have to realise that I am not going to keep putting up with your bullshit" I replied, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry ok Brax…I've been a complete cow lately and I apologise. Its just hormones and feelings making me all crazy" She was nearly pleading with me.

"I just need some time to think ok?" I took her hand and kissed it gently. She nodded before giving me a gentle smile. I smiled back and pulled her into a hug. "Everything is going to be ok, but I just need some time" I kissed her forehead gently.


	33. Chapter 33: A low key BBQ

**YAY! So new chapter! So I hope you all enjoy this one. I quite like this one myself and I hope you all do too. thanks everyone for all the reviews and favourites. Keep them coming =). I'll try add another chapter before christmas, but if I don't get the time, have a very merry christmas everyone =)**

**Thanks again and please read and review. **

**Enjoy xo **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 33<span>**

_Week 29_

Brax's Point of View

Mum had only stayed for a few days, demanded an ultrasound photo and left. I didn't expect much from her anyway. I got home from work one afternoon to find Heath pacing the living room on the phone. "Well thanks mate, that's great. Yep. I'll get straight on that! See ya!" He was grinning as he hung up. "So guess what?" He nearly jumped on me as he put down the phone. "That was the bloke from the child support place and they have said that now that I on on a good earning job and if I can prove that I can provide for myself, I can get part time custody of Darcy! Isn't that great bro?" He was so happy and I was proud of him for getting on his feet in the past few months.

"Yeah mate, that's fantastic ay" I nodded.

"So I've started looking around for a place…Bianca is helping me" He continued grinning.

"Bianca?" I replied at the name of his ex and Charlie's best friend. "Since when have you and her been all chummy, chummy?" I asked confused.

"Well since Liam left town and I came back she's been all over me" He continued to smile. "She wants to help out with Darcy"

"Mate that is great" I gave him a small smile.

"What's up?" He asked, knowing something was up with me.

"I just feel like with you moving out, I don't have to look out for you anymore. You're all grown up and making your own decisions, without me…its just weird. I'm gonna miss you" I chuckled.

"Don't get all girly on me now, sweetheart!" He punched my arm softly and smiled. "You're gonna have your own kid to look after soon enough…no need to watch out for me anymore"

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Well let's have a party to celebrate!" He chanted before picking up his phone to text some of the boys.

"You really think that's such a good idea? You just got clearance off child services and now you're planning to get smashed to celebrate?" I raised my eyebrows knowing.

"Well a low key BBQ with the boys" He compromised.

"Sounds good…Just not a lot of drinking. We gotta be all responsible now" I chuckled as Heath sent a message round to all the boys.

_That Evening._

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG…WOOOOOAAAAH!" I heard all the boys shouting all around me as I skulled down a small keg of beer. So much for not a lot of drinking.

"Man, you were awesome!" Heath patted my back as things started to get a bit blurry.

"Where's Casey?" I could hear my own words slurring as I stumbled into my youngest brothers bedroom.

"He's at Ruby's tonight" Heath chuckled.

"Oh ok…I think I should go over there and talk to Charlie…Yep, I need to talk to her" I had my messed up mind set on seeing her.

"Well you're not driving and it's 2.30 in the morning…I really don't think Charlie is going to appreciate you at this time" Heath continued laughing.

"I'll walk then!" I replied stubbornly as I headed out the door and down the street. Even blind drunk I knew my way to Charlie's house. "CHARLIE…CHARLIE!" I yelled up the drive way before trying to find her window. "Ohhhh Charrrlliiiieee!" I cooed out knocking on all the windows til I found an open one. I pushed it up before crawling in. "Charlie?" I whispered, dropping to the floor. "Ow" I mumbled, hitting my head on the carpeted floor. Suddenly a light came on revealing Casey and Ruby standing over me looking rather tired and pissed off. "Opps…wrong window" I chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ruby asked rubbing her tired eyes.

"I came to see ya mum ay!" I chuckled, trying to stand up.

"Are you drunk?" Casey asked shocked.

"Heath may have had a bit of a party…I may have drunk a bit" I slurred, leaning myself on the bed to stand up.

"Well Charlie's is the next room, now get out and let us sleep!" Ruby pointed to the closed door.

"S..Sorry, for interrupted your sleeping" I whispered before dragging my feet towards the door, only to open it to…. "Owwww, what the fuck?"

Charlie's Point of view

Once again my sleep was restless and I just couldn't get comfortable. At the moment I'd rather have a baby waking me up every 2 hours for a feed than this baby belly. I tossed and turned before stopping and laying on my side, listening to the sounds of the night. "Ohhhh Charrllliiiiee!" I heard come from outside as the bushes outside my window rustled. I sat up quickly and continued listening to the sounds of window being lifted up in the next room. I knew Casey was staying over tonight, but why were people calling my name and lifting windows in the middle of the night.

THUMP

I jumped as I heard the sounds next door. Something was going on in there and I had to get to the bottom of this. I quickly got out of bed and got my police baton from out of my wardrobe. Opening my door slowly I tip toed out towards Ruby's room with my baton raised, ready to hit any intruder that was trying to hurt my daughter. I listened at the door at voices before hearing the handle on the other side being turned, baton at the ready as the door open.

WACK. I got him square and fair on the arm. "Owwww, what the fuck?" Brax yelled before rubbing his arm.

"Oh my god Brax, I'm so sorry" I dropped my baton and gasped, placing my hands over my mouth in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, continuing to rub his arm.

"I thought you were an intruder" I apologised. "But what were you doing in Ruby's room anyway?" I asked confused.

"I sneaked through the window thinking it was yours" He chuckled. "I had trouble trying to find yours…you'd think I'd remember from all the time we used to sneak around" He placed my hands on my hips smiling.

"You're drunk" I could smell stale beer and sweat on him; one sign of a bender. "Come on, lets get out of the hallway before we wake anyone up" I whispered, taking his hand and dragging his drunk state of a body into my room. He seen my bed and flopped on it. I sighed and sat next to him, smiling cutely at me from the pillow.

"I've come here to fix things…fix things for us" He slurred staring right into my eyes.

"Well getting drunk isn't going to fix anything Brax!" I sighed stroking his cheek.

"I've been stupid Charlie, but but that ends now. I'm here to take full responsibility for you and our kid ay!" He sat up and stated strongly.

"Yeah you have been" I nodded at his drunken-ness.

"I want us to be a family Charlie…like Heath and Darcy" He sighed, snuggling his face into the crook of my neck.

"Brax, you stink, get off me" I pushed him away, disgusted.

"Heath's moving out with Darcy…he's gonna find a place and they are gonna be a family. He's all grown up and it has made me realise that…that…I've gotta look after you and our baby cause…I…I don't wanna lose you" He tried to give a heartfelt speech.

"Getta drunk isn't going to help that" I chuckled. He smiled sweetly before leaning in to kiss me. "Ah no!" I could smell his beer-ridden breath from a mile away. He shook his head before grinning and shoving his head on my large bump as he started to blow raspberries on it. I could feel the baby moving inside as I giggled at him. He stopped and looked before placing a hand on my tummy. I watched as his eyes went wide.

"Holy shit Charlie, something just moved in there!" He started to freak out. I couldn't help but laugh at the man.

"I know honey" I giggled. He laid back down on my pillow, dragging me down with him as he cuddled up to me.

"I've decided that if we have a boy I want to name him Josh and I'm gonna teach him how to surf and just be plain awesome" He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"And if we have a girl?" I asked curiously.

"I like the name Zoey…and she's gonna be my little princess. I'm gonna buy her everything and she's gonna be happy" He continued mumbling.

"Of course she's gonna be happy, cause she has a daddy like you" I smiled as he drifted off to sleep. I kissed his forehead and trying to doze off myself.


	34. Chapter 34: Surprises brewing

**Hey Guys =) Sorry I haven't added in like ages, life kind of got in the way. Anyway, I've had this pretty pathetic excuse of a chapter stored away for a while and like I said life kept getting in the way of adding it, but I've got a few days off work so I'll start adding more regularly. I hope you all had a very merry christmas and all your wishes came true =D**

**Anyway please read and review, I know its only short, but yeah.**

**Enjoy xo **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 34<span>**

Brax's Point of view

I could feel something bright burning my eyelids before slowly opening them only to find the sun shining through the window. "Errrg" I rolled over, noticing Charlie was not in bed. Sitting up I looked around the room as it spun. "Why?" I groaned, flopping back down.

"I thought you might need this" A voice drew my eyes to the door, seeing Charlie standing there still in her nightwear, holding a glass of water and some painkillers. She smiled and got back into bed, giving me the pills and water.

"You are the best" I smiled back, before washing down the pain-killers.

"So why did you get drunk?" She asked me seriously.

"Heath got a call from the custody place and they've said that if he moves out and can prove he can provide for himself they'll give him part time custody of Darcy" I sighed.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" She questioned.

"Yeah, but…I won't know what to do with myself. I've been watching out for him since forever and now he's got a life of his own. I suppose I'm just being stupid." I groaned, sitting back n the headboard.

"No it's not stupid…it's cute" She smiled, taking my hand in hers and rubbing it gently.

"Cute? Out of all the words you could choose, you chose cute?" I laughed.

"Yep. Cute…you're the cutest, sweetest guy ever" She blushed. I caught a glimpse of her cheeks going a tad pink and placed my hand on one.

"You are even cuter" I reached up to place a kiss on her lips.

"Ah…you still smell like beer and yuck" She pulled away.

"Oh you love it" I chuckled, pulling her close to me. After a nap and a shower at Charlie's I decided to head home. "Oh will you two get off each other?" I opened the door to find Bianca and Heath on the couch making out. They broke away before laughing.

"So how did Charlie take your midnight rendezvous?" Heath laughed.

"It could have gone better" I groaned, showing him the newly formed bruise on my arm.

"Dude, what did she do?" He asked, poking it. I wacked him over the head before walking into the kitchen to get myself a coffee.

"She thought I was an intruder and hit me with her police baton" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Both Bianca and Heath started laughing hysterically. "Its not funny! It fucking hurt!" I exclaimed.

"What ever bro, sounds hilarious!" Heath continued laughing.

"Gosh I would have paid to seen that!" Bianca giggled also.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be or something?" I brushed them off.

"Oh actually we have an open house viewing on a flat a few streets away…come on" Bianca grabbed Heath's hand before dragging him out the door. Now that I was alone it was time to sleep.

_That Afternoon._

"OI WAKE UP YOU LAZY SHIT!" A loud voice woke me from my slumber. I sat up suddenly on the sofa and looked up to find Heath and Bianca standing above me.

"Fuck off" I groaned.

"No, I've got some news….I've just leased this place we looked at today! I'm moving out brother!" He laughed.

"That's great…now fuck off ay" I flopped back down and attempted to close my eyes.

"Don't sound so happy for me" He replied sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry. I am happy for you." I opened my eyes.

"So Brax, what are you going to do with the spare room?" Bianca asked curiously.

"I don't know…use it for storage maybe. Haven't really thought about it" I shrugged getting off the sofa.

"You can't think of anything that you could use a spare bedroom for?" Bianca smiled at me. I looked at her confused before shaking my head. "Men" She mumbled under her breath. "How about a nursery?" She looked at me knowingly.

"Bianca, you're a genius!" It clicked. Why had I not thought about this? Ask Charlie to move in with me, turn the now spare room into a nursery. "Will you help me?" I asked her quickly, realising I had no idea how to fix a spare room into a nursery.

"Of course…but lets keep it a secret from Charlie. I'll go get colour swatches tomorrow and you can browse the internet for furniture" She chuckled before dragging Heath into his room to start packing up his stuff. This was going to be the best surprise Charlie had ever had!


	35. Chapter 35: Nursery Surprise

**Long time no see guys =D Its alright, I'm still alive. Thanks to all you groovy readers for reviewing and favourite- ing**  
><strong>So anywho's apologies for for now adding in like forever! I hope you have had an awesome christmas and an excellent new year. My new year kind of sucked but nothing a few friends can't fix. So I've just been working and hanging at the beach a lot at the moment. Anyone have any new years resolutions? Mine was to lose some weight (I lost a few kilos before new years so its kind of a continuation), stop eating Macca's (I don't eat it very often but its one of those things that even in small doses I know I shouldn't eat) and get my P's (I've had my learner's licence for like 2 years and I really need to get my p's haha)<strong>

**So yeah everyone excited for return of home and away on the 23rd of january (I think its that date, correct me if I'm wrong). I am super pumped. Anywho's, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

**ENJOY XO =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

Charlie's Point of View

The baby shower was now only one week away and Bianca and I hardly had a chance to talk about things lately. She had been spending a lot of time with Heath Braxton and I knew that they would be back together in no time. I decided to head over to the Braxton residents to see if Bianca was around because we really needed to talk about this baby shower. I knocked on the door, one hand cradling my bump. "Charlie? What are you doing here?" A very shirtless and shocked Brax opened the door.

"I came to see if Bianca was here…why are you covered in paint?" I asked curiously, spotting a few patches on his chest.

"Oh…its nothing. Bianca's not here right now actually" He started before I heard a familiar laugh coming from inside.

"Well why can I hear her inside your house?" I asked confused.

"Charlie?" the voice opened the door only to reveal Bianca and Heath both covered in paint.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Well Heath is moving out so I'm helping them paint the spare room for a …boarder" Bianca spat out quickly.

"Um ok…can I come in?" I asked again.

"No…paint fumes are bad for the baby…or so I've heard" Brax placed his hands on my waist.

"Hmm…ok. Well Bianca we really need to talk about….mmm" I got distracted by Brax kissing me rather suddenly. "mmm" I groaned before breaking away and looking into his gorgeous eyes. "What was that for?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Cause I wanted to" He smirked, leaning in and pecking my lips.

"Ok…well. I'm gonna go" I blushed, rather hypnotised as I he continued smirking at me. Damn it, he had made me lose my train of thought including needing to talk to Bianca.

Brax's Point of View

I watched as Charlie looked all bubbly as she walked away from me. "That was waaaaaaay too close!" Bianca shook her head as we headed inside.

"I know" I sighed in frustration. We all walked into the bedroom to continue painting. "We are never going to finish this if you two don't keep your hands off each other" I shouted as I continued to paint the room a pale creamy colour.

"A'right, calm down sweetheart…we're only have a bit of fun daddy-o" Heath chuckled before picking up his roller and started painting.

"Do you think she's going to like it?" I asked Bianca, feeling a bit insecure about this whole idea.

"Brax, she's going to love it…. its going to be the best baby shower gift ever" Bianca reassured me.

Charlie's Point of View

Something weird was definitely going on with Brax and Bianca and it was starting to get me worried. I need to know what they were planning. I hated it when people kept things from me. I walked into the house only to find Ruby and Casey sitting on the sofa watching a movie. "Hey you two" I groaned, walking in and flopping down in the armchair next to them.

"You look exhausted" Ruby commented.

"I am…physically and emotionally. Brax and Bianca are up to something…you two wouldn't have any idea as to what it is would you?" I asked curiously.

"Oh would you look at the time…3 0'clock, high tide is in, time for a surf" Casey looked at Ruby before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Ah no…you two know something! Tell me!" I replied frustrated.

"Charlie…we're not allowed" Ruby sighed.

"Last time you two kept something from me, it turned out Brax had gone away and I was alone and pregnant!" I yelled before bursting into tears.

"Oh god" Casey muttered before grabbing his phone out.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ruby asked him, trying to comfort me.

"Yep…calling Brax now" He replied putting the phone to his ear. "Hey Bro….yeah we have a bit of a problem over here at the Buckton residence…I think you should come over"

Brax's Point of view

"What's going on?" I asked into the phone quickly as concerns about Charlie started to cross my mind.

"Its nothing serious, just a hormonal, pregnancy emotional breakdown" He replied.

"How bad?" I asked, still worried.

"Well she's not having a panic attack but I think you should get over here and talk to her" He sighed over the phone as I could hear Charlie crying emotionally in the background.

"I'll be right over" I hung up the phone, put on a shirt and headed over as quickly as I could. I walked in to find Charlie sitting in the living room sniffling as Ruby held her. She looked up and seen me before bursting into tears. "Its alright, you two can go now…I've got her" I told them as I walked over to her and watched Ruby and Case leave. "Hey…Charlie, what's going on? What's with the tears?" I asked, crouching down and wiping them away from under her eyes.

"You're keeping stuff from me again Brax…everyone is, you, Bianca, Casey, Ruby…what's going on? What are you keeping from me?" She shouted me.

"Ok, Ok, calm down" I looked at her concerned. "I can't tell you…I'm sorry" I shook my head.

"This is unbelievable…we said no more secrets, no more lies" She got up off the armchair and stormed off into her bedroom.

"Charlie…wait!" I followed her in. "Its nothing bad…it's a surprise, for you…but its not done yet, so you gotta trust me on this" I took her hands in mine and smiled at her. She nodded back and sniffled back a few tears.

"So you're not going away or anything like that?" She asked slowly.

"Never am I leaving you again" I pulled her into a hug before kissing her forehead.


	36. Chapter 36: Daddy revealed

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites guys! Glad you all had a great new year =) Over the next few chapters things are going to speed up so we can get to the birth quicker hehe. And so I can start adding my new story that I've been working on. I was contemplating starting a sequel to this, but I went against it because I had written a fiction in the past with a similar story theme to what I wanted my sequel's theme to be so yeah. But I'm really excited to start adding my new fic once this is over. Its going to be a bit different in they way that they main characters are Charlie and Ruby (The Braxton's are still heavily featured and a lot of home and away story lines are still present but time lines are changed and I don't want to give too much away). So yeah can't wait for you all to read that =D**

**But in the meantime, please enjoy this chapter and remember to read and review.**

**ENJOY XO **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

_Week 30_

Charlie's Point of view

"Wakey, Wakey!" Ruby burst into my bedroom before she realised I had a visitor. "Oh will you two stop it." She groaned at Brax and I kissing in bed. "Um don't you have a restaurant to set up for a baby shower?" She questioned him before he smiled at me, pecking my lips once more.

"I'm on it" He replied, getting out of bed and finding his shirt. "I'll see you both later on" He replied before kissing me and putting his shirt on.

"And remember, no public displays of affection today…we don't want Colleen on your case" Ruby chuckled before jumping on my bed. "So have you decided what you're wearing today?" Ruby grinned.

"A dress I suppose" I chuckled back.

"Knock, Knock…I come bearing gifts" Bianca barged in. "I also may have just seen a certain Braxton leaving" She smirked.

"There was no sex, if you're interested…we talked and cuddled and had some intense make out sessions" I giggled, sitting up.

"Too much information" Ruby held her hands over her ears. Bianca just laughed before handing over a bag for me.

"You didn't have to buy me anything, you organised my whole baby shower!" I shook my head.

"We have to have you looking hot for this party" She smiled back. I opened the bag and pulled out a blush pink dress that went to just above the knee, with soft frilled short sleeves.

"Awww, Bi its gorgeous! I love it" I hugged her.

"Well go shower and get ready we have a baby shower to attend to in like an hour and a half" Bi looked at her watch before scooting me out of the door and into the bathroom. After I showered I came out to find Bianca had my hair straightener on and was sitting there ready to do my hair. "I love pregnancy hair" She commented as she did it.

"I know…its so full and nice. I am definitely getting pregnant again…just for the hair" I sighed.

"Brax the father again?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe" I smirked before bursting out laughing along with Bianca and Ruby. We soon headed over to Angelo's only to be greeted by Marilyn and Roo.

"Anything I can get you ladies?" Brax came over and asked the table.

"I'd love a Vodka lime soda" I smiled back. Marilyn and Ruby looked at me before I laughed. "I'm kidding" I assured them.

"Just a jug of water for the table, a bottle of the house red for the rest of the table and an orange juice for the heavily pregnant comedian here!" Bianca shook her head and looked at me.

"Ok no problem" Brax chuckled and turned towards the bar. Soon enough Colleen, Irene, April, Leah and Gina arrived, along with Morag who had surprised me and come up from the city for the weekend.

"Its so good to see you!" I rushed up and hugged Morag, trying not to cry. I had missed her, she was like my mother and at the moment I needed her in my life.

"I've missed you too Charlie" She smiled, handing me a gift. "I'm planning to stay until the birth…I want to be here to meet my step-grandchild" She smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled before leading her towards her seat. Bianca eventually started some really lame games as everyone talk about previous pregnancies and experiences.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Hugo…worst labour out of the 3 of them. 38 hours…not very pleasant" Gina commented.

"Oh Lancy was exactly the same…10 pound baby he was…the doctors thought he was twins to begin with" Colleen added her own little story. "What about this baby's father…was he a big baby or don't you know?" I knew exactly what Colleen was insinuating and I wasn't going to let her get to me.

"I'm going to get some napkins from the bar" I smiled before getting up and away from the broody bunch of women.

"I was an 8 pounder by the way…good luck pushing something that big out" Brax chuckled at me as I leaned over the bar.

"Wow...Colleen is really starting to get on my nerves about this whole father business" I groaned.

"Don't let her get to you" He smiled back, handing me some napkins and stroking my hand secretly.

"I'll try not to" I sighed, heading back to the table with my hand on my bump.

After we had eaten and played a few more games, baby talk had started once again. It was starting to get boring to be honest. I was sitting there rubbing my bump, glancing at the bar every now and then. "Your poor little one, growing up with out a father. I mean my Lancy didn't have the best role model of a father growing up, but at least he had one" Colleen kept blabbering on.

"You know what…maybe we should play another game" Bianca intervened before I threw something at the old bat.

"So have you told the baby's father about all this?" Colleen continued with the questions.

"I really wish I could drink right now." I mumbled, Bianca hearing me. "You know what…I'm going to get some fresh air. I'm not feeling great" I smiled at everyone, hopping up out of my seat and ramming into Brax as I turned around.

"Sorry" He chuckled.

"Its fine" I brushed it off before staring into his eyes. "Stuff it" I sighed, reaching up and kissing him quite passionately. He froze for a few moments before wrapped his arms around my waist and deepening the kiss. I pulled away slowly and smiled at him before pecking his lips once more. I turned and looked at Bianca smiling along with Irene. Colleen looked at me in shock. For once she was speechless.

"Woo hoo!" Ruby cheered and clapped as Marilyn and Roo also smiled.

"And yes Colleen, the baby's father knows and he has supported me so much already…even when I've pushed him away" I told the last bit the Brax.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing my cheek and hugging me.

"Sergeant Buckton and a River Boy…what is this town coming to" Colleen sighed.

"Oh Colleen put a sock in it!" Both Irene, Morag and Roo spoke up at the same time, making everyone laugh.

"Well I suppose a congratulations is in place for you Brax" Gina smiled.

"Yeah…thanks" He nodded before placing his hands on my hips and pecking my lips softly.

"Well the big secrets out" I smiled at everyone before sitting down and answering most of their questions. Afternoon soon came around and the shower was finally finished.

"Well I think that was a successful party…you got lots of great presents!" Bianca smiled at me before looking around at all the gifts.

"Do you mind taking them back to my place…I don't know where I'm going to put them for the time being, but I'll have to find a place. I'm just going to wait for Brax to finish" I smiled and hugged both Ruby and Bianca, letting them leave. I walked over to the bar, finding Brax doing a bit of paper work. "So" I started.

"So" He smiled back as I walked around the back of the bar.

"I can't believe you did that today…in front of Colleen. Wow, you've got guts woman!" He chuckled.

"Suppose I do" I smiled back, snaking my arms around his neck and drawing him in for a kiss. "Today was amazing" I sighed, breaking away from the kiss.

"Today isn't over…I have a baby shower gift for you" He took my hands and dragged me down the stairs and into the car park. He led me over to a charcoal coloured Holden SS commodore sedan parked in his usual spot.

"Whats this?" I asked confused.

"This is for you" He chucked me the keys.

"This car…is mine?" I asked in shock.

"Yep…Ruby can keep your car, you can have this car for when the baby comes and I can still keep my ute" He smiled.

"You bought me a car!" I nearly screamed.

"Yep…comes with a complementary baby capsule as well" He opened the back door and showed me.

"I love you so much right now!" I squealed and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Now I have another surprise so hop in" He chuckled, taking the keys off me and jumping in the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously, doing up my seatbelt.

"Home" He smiled, heading out of the carpark and down the road. We soon arrived at his house and got out of the car. "Now…I need you to close your eyes and take my hand" He grinned. I did exactly what he said before feeling myself being led up the front steps and into the house. "Ok open" We had arrived in front of Heath's old room. The door was closed.

"A door…yes" I smiled confused.

"Open the door" He chuckled, placing his hands on my hips. I opened the door only to find the walls painted a creamy colour and dark wooden furniture placed around the room. In one corner was a large mahogany cot along with a change table and a dresser and rocking chair scattered throughout the room. I couldn't help but gasp at how beautiful it was. I walked in, placing my hands along the smooth wooden cot. "What do you think?" He asked, bashfully placing his hands in his pockets. I turned around and smiled, tears fogging my vision.

"I love it" I sniffled and laughed.

"Hey…no tears, this is a happy time" He smiled, wiping them away.

"Thank you" I hugged him tightly before pulling away and kissing him passionately.

"So you want to move in with me?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course…but what about Ruby" I thought about my daughter.

"Her and Casey are old enough to share a room. If you're ok with it, I'm ok with it" He replied.

"Of course I'm ok with it" I chuckled and kissed him again. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me" I smiled at him. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" He whispered, pecking my lips.


	37. Chapter 37: High Score

**Hello! So thanks to all those who reviewed and added this to their favourites, means so much to me =)**  
><strong>So as I've said before I've already written this, so its pretty much finished but what I wanted to do is get you guys to have some imput in the name of the baby. I'm not going to give away if its a boy or a girl so I'm going to list a few boys names and a few girls names and then let you guys vote. Sound good? If you could please PM me your vote rather than add it to the review it would be helpful, that way if anyone is reading the list of the reviews they can't count how many votes each name has got and therefore see the winner (I really want it to be a surprise haha). Each person gets one boys name vote and one girls name vote =)<strong>

**So anywho's the boys names to vote for are: *Riley *Tyler *Harrison *Ethan *Cody *Blake**  
><strong>Annnd the girls names to vote for are: *Amelia *Olivia *Chloe *Chelsea *Aria *Zoe<strong>

**So yeah votes will close when ever I add the next chapter, which should be 3 - 7 days, depending how busy I get =)**  
><strong>Thanks again guys. Please read and review.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy xo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 37<span>**

_Week 35_

Brax's point of view

Charlie and Ruby had been living with Casey and I for about a month now. At first when Charlie broke the news of moving out to Leah she was a bit upset, but that just meant more room for Miles to move into Leah's house. It had gotten a bit of getting use to having 2 girls in the house. Usually I was used to Heath's one night stands and occasionally Ruby staying over but this was a completely different story. "Casey for the last time will you come pick up your shit off the floor! I'm sick of cleaning up after you!" I yelled out to my little brother as I picked up wet towels and dirty clothes off the floor.

"It's not mine!" Casey walked in and spotted me cleaning the hallway up.

"Sorry, that's mine" Charlie came out from the bathroom wearing a towel.

"Oh…sorry Case" I apologised to my brother before watching him roll his eyes and walk back into the living room. "Charlie, you're old enough to pick up after yourself" I sighed and followed her into our bedroom. She had added a bit of a girly touch to the room with her blue floral and striped patterned quilt cover along with the mounds of throw cushions on the bed.

"Do you know how hard it is to bend over and pick things up when you're pregnant" She stated. I rolled my eyes as she got out a pair of underwear and a singlet top before taking her towel off and slipping them on.

"Are you going to put some pants on?" I questioned her.

"No…it's stinking hot today. I'm already uncomfortable as it is" She sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"Ok, well I'm off to work. Casey has decided to help me wait tables until he can find some work before Uni starts so we won't be back until later tonight, you'll be right with Ruby? I asked, changing my shirt quickly and slipping on my shoes.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Love you" She tried to get off the bed unsuccessfully.

"Love you too. I'll bring you home some pasta" I smiled, helping her up and kissing her lips gently.

Charlie's point of view

I was too hot and uncomfortable to do anything apart from lay on the lounge today. Ruby was with me just lazing around when a knock at the door was heard. "You can get it" I groaned to Ruby as I knew it would take me at least half an hour to get up.

"Nup, can't be bothered" She sighed.

"Ruby, I'm pregnant, you're not…go get the door" I retorted.

"Who says I'm not pregnant!" Ruby said back playfully. I looked at her wide eyed. "I'm kidding, lets just wait til the person goes away" She laughed.

"For goodness sakes will one of you open this god-damn door!" A familiar voice made us both sit up. Ruby quickly opened the door only to reveal Morag standing there not looking impressed. "Charlie, put some pants on and get ready, we're going out" She looked me up and down before rolling her eyes. Ruby helped me up before I got ready and Morag took us out to the diner.

"So have you thought of any long term plans for when the baby comes?" Morag asked randomly as we sat down for some lunch.

"Long term plans?" I asked confused.

"Marriage, buying a house, more children…you can't keep renting Roo's house forever" Morag explained, taking a sip of coffee.

"Marriage…um yeah no" I laughed at the thought of Brax and I getting married.

"Yeah, Charlie could barely commit to having a baby let along get married!" Ruby laughed also. I turned and looked at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked her seriously.

"Charlie, come on, you would never had planned to have a baby and settle down with Brax…its just not you. And to start with you didn't want a baby…I just can't see you and Brax committing to each other" She continued.

"That's actually horrible to say Ruby" I stood up and walked over to talk to Leah.

"Hello, thought it was you who ordered the toasted sandwich with the lot and extra pickles" Leah laughed as I walked into the kitchen.

"Ruby thinks that if I hadn't fallen pregnant I would never had committed to having a baby and settling down" I sighed.

"Well she kind of has a point…you couldn't commit to settling down with Angelo so why is Brax any different?" Leah asked.

"I don't know" I sighed again.

"Before you got pregnant I couldn't see you and him moving in together, getting married, having a baby…admit it Charlie having Brax in your life fulltime wasn't something you intended on was it" Leah brought up a very valid point.

"I suppose not…this baby is going to be a part of our lives forever now and he's going to be a part of my life as well. I suppose it was about time I started to commit. I'm 32 Leah…I can't keep putting my career in front of everything else and in a way I suppose Brax has shown me that. Just cause we're having a baby doesn't mean we have to get married does it?" I asked.

"Well I'm greek so in my family yes, but for you, I don't see why you have to get married. You and Brax love each other…why do you need a piece of paper that says you commit to each other prove it, when we can all see it" She laughed.

"I suppose so" I chuckled back. "I've missed you" I hugged her gently.

"Have you missed me or my cooking?" She chuckled back breaking away.

"A bit of both" I laughed back, walked out only to find Ruby talking to Brax. "What are you doing here?" I smiled at him, walking up and pecking his lips.

"Just came to get a coffee" He replied, placing his hands on my hips. "I see you put pants on…personally I like it better when they're off" He whispered in my ear before walking over to the counter to order. I blushed before sitting back down with Ruby and Morag.

"Charlie, I'm sorry about what I said before…I didn't mean to come off harsh" Ruby looked at me apologetic.

"Rubes, its fine…I can see we're you're coming from and you're right…I never would have planned for this, but I'm glad it happened because I finally have a family again" I smiled at her before looking over at Brax who was leaning on the counter smiling at me.

Brax's Point of View

Casey and I finally finished and closed up at Angelo's for the night and couldn't wait to get home and relax with the girls. I opened the front door only to find both Ruby and Charlie sitting on the lounge screaming at the TV.

"What are you two doing?" I asked confused.

"We got bored and decided to play xbox…this game is really good!" Ruby picked up a cd case and threw it to Case. Casey looked at the game, then at Ruby and Charlie who were intensely watching the screen and taping the hand controls vigorously

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Casey walked over and felt Ruby's forehead.

"Get off me" She chuckled pushing him away. I noticed Charlie has changed out of her clothes and back into a singlet and underwear as she sat in a beanbag on the floor.

"SUCK ON THAT I BEAT YOU!" She suddenly yelled, throwing the remote on the floor and trying to get out of the beanbag.

"See what you did, you made me lose" Ruby scolded Casey. "Oh wow Charlie, you made the new high score" Ruby looked at the screen again.

"No…you beat my high score?" Casey looked at the screen again before looking at Charlie and shaking his head. "It took me two months to get that score and you come in here and top it in a couple of hours…what the hell?" He looked shocked.

"Talent!" Charlie chuckled and shrugged before walking over to me and kissing me. "Thanks for the pasta" She took the container I was holding in my hand off me and walked into the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" I asked following her into the kitchen, watching her get a fork out of the drawer.

"Morag was Morag…didn't expect anything else" She chuckled, rolling her eyes. Morag didn't approve of us one bit, but if Charlie were happy, she would be happy. "How was your day?" She asked with a mouthful of pasta.

"Yeah alright…same old, same old. Super tired though, I'm thinking shower then bed" I pinch the fork off her and ate some pasta also.

"Oi" She tried to get the fork off me. I chucked before getting some food on the fork and putting into her mouth. "This is why I love you…you bring me food and you feed me" She chuckled with her mouth full as she snaked her arms around my neck.

"And here I was thinking it was for my devilish good looks" I laughed back.

"Well that's a factor" She smirked. "Go have a shower…you look tired. I'll meet you in bed" She looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek.

"Case is trying to get his high score back out there" I walked into the bedroom after my shower. Charlie was snugged up against her body pillow, reading a book. I put on some boxers and got into bed next to her. Her eyes came up from the book and looked at me staring at her.

"What?" She giggled.

"Nothing" I sighed, before kissing her forehead. She closed the book and put it on her bedside table before turning and staring at me.

"Morag asked me today if we had though of any long term plans…like marriage. I just think its something we should talk about" She told me seriously.

"Marriage? Wow…that must have been some intense lunch today" My eyes went wide.

"Well if I hadn't got pregnant, would you ever have considered marriage?" She asked.

"When we first got together Charlie it was all about sex, nothing emotional. But as I started to get to know you, I fell for you. But to be honest marriage was the last thing on my mind. I mean one day I would have liked to settle down, start a family. I just didn't know if you were the girl I wanted to do that with" I explained to her honestly.

"Oh" She looked down. I could tell she was upset.

"But Charlie, when I went away I realised how much I missed you and how much I wanted to wake up and see your face lying peacefully next to mine. When I found out you were pregnant it was a huge shock, but I wouldn't change a thing. I'm starting a family with you and I suppose depending how this all works out, maybe we can get married some time in the future ay." I smiled back, lifting her chin so I could see her gorgeous eyes.

"I have never committed to anything in my life, but this baby and this family, I want to commit to. I don't need a marriage certificate to say that I commit myself to you" She gave me a small smile before leaning up and kissing my lips.

"Good, cause do you know how much weddings cost?" I joked before kissing her again.


	38. Chapter 38: Braxton Hicks

**Hello all you lovely people =D. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites. Everyone watch tonights new episode? Pretty intense ;) Anywho's new chapter for all of you wonderful readers. I've decided to keep the baby name voting going cause I haven't got many vote so far =/**  
><strong>So here are the names again:<strong>  
><strong>Boys names to vote for: *Riley *Tyler *Harrison *Ethan *Cody *Blake<strong>  
><strong>Girls names to vote for: *Amelia *Olivia *Chloe *Chelsea *Aria *Zoe<strong>

**I also wanted to let you guys know I've finally added my new story. It's called _'The City meets the Sea'_ and it would really mean a lot if you guys could do check it out and tell me what you think of it =D**

**Anywho's, not sure how I feel about this chapter. Been a while since I wrote it and read it, and I remember I wanted to split it in two and have a bit of a cliffhanger, but thinking about it now, I'm glad I didn't do that you guys =). Please read and review.**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 38<span>**

_Week 39_

Brax's Point of View

Charlie's due date was only a week away and I was starting to freak out about fatherhood. Not only was I an emotional mess, but Charlie was even more of an emotional mess. "You getting out of bed today?" I asked her. For the past week she had staying camped up in our bedroom, only surfacing to go to the toilet, which was often and to get food, which was even more often.

"No…I'm too fat to leave the house" She grumped.

"No you're not Charlie!" I tried to reassure her. And she really wasn't. I mean she was bigger than her usual self obviously, but compared to other woman at the birthing classes we had been attended she was tiny.

"Charlie…please for me, get out of bed. You can spend the day at the restaurant with me…that way I can keep an eye on you" I sat down next to her and kissed her neck.

"No Brax, I'm not leaving! My feet are that swollen that I've got cankles, my boobs are lactating like a cows udder and nothing fits!" She yelled at me, trying to hold back tears.

"Were you like this with Ruby?" I asked curiously.

"Shut up!" She grumped, hitting me kind of playfully.

"Seriously, getting out of the house will do you some good. Now come and join me in the shower then we can get ready and head off ay?" I suggested, massaging her hand in mine.

"Fine" She gave me a small smile after a reluctant silence. We headed into the bathroom together and I watched her get undressed and turn the water on.

"Brax…do you still find me attractive even though I'm like this?" She asked me seriously.

"Charlie, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and I think the fact that you are bringing our kid into this world is amazing and makes you even more attractive" I replied, hopping into the shower with her.

"Thank you" She whispered hugging me gently, her bare belly pressing against my flat stomach.

Charlie's Point of View

I hadn't been out of the house in days. I felt like every time I walked outside people were staring at me. Today wasn't any different. I was holding Brax's hand tightly as we walked into the surf club and started heading for the stairs. "Hey Charlie, you're looking great! Not long now" Indi came up to me smiling.

"Thanks…yeah I can't wait for this to finally be over. I'll see ya around" I smiled back as Brax and I headed up the stairs. Brax seated me in a booth closest to the bar before getting to work. I could see he loved this place; it was his baby. It was like he had taken it off Angelo's hands and guided it into a new direction. Like he had done to the new reformed river boys. He was going to be an amazing Dad and I could tell he would have such a close bond to this baby.

"G'Day Charlie…haven't seen you around in a while" Sam, one of Brax's best mates came up and sat next to me.

"Yeah…been a tad busy, being pregnant and all" I gave a small chuckle.

"Ok, just as long as you're looking after yourself and my god kid in there" He placed a hand on my bump before heading over to Brax. Brax had already made Sam a god parent after I explained what happen with the Hammer incident, what felt like months and months ago. I still thought about Hammer and some of the stories he had told me about Brax and whether to believe them or not. Brax sounded like a bit of a jerk back in the day, but I suppose people grow up and change.

"Hey, you hungry?" Brax soon came up to me after his mates had left.

"Starving" I groaned, leaning back into the seat, cradling my bump.

"I'll have the chef cook you up something" He gave me a small smirk before dragging out a peck on the lips.

"Oh Mr Braxton, Sergeant Buckton, sorry to disturb you" A very familiar yet irritating voice interrupted my time with my man.

"No worries Colleen, what can I do for ya?" Brax sighed, standing up and facing her. I just smiled as she stood there awkwardly.

"Leah just wanted me to book our staff dinner here for next month" She explained before ravelling on about how no one thought the bowling club was a good place to have their diner staff dinner. After about 10 minutes of non-stop talking she finally parted ways which meant the restaurant was empty before the lunch rush. Apart from the kitchen staff and a few waiters hanging out the back, Brax and I had the floor to ourselves.

"Now I believe before we were rudely interrupted you were in the middle of kissing me" I smiled cheekily at him as he sat down next to me. He sighed before taking my chin in his hand and pressing his lips against mine rather passionately. We broke away and stared at each other.

"I'm going to be honest with you Charlie…I've missed the relationship we had before I left, the sex, the sneeking around, the hidden hand holding" Brax revealed grabbing my hand and holding it.

"But now we're out in the open, no need to hide" I grinned. "But unfortunately there will be no sex for a while after this baby is born…I'm sorry honey, but Doctors orders" I chuckled.

"Ah ya killing me Charlie" Brax groaned, kissing my cheek before standing up to go to the kitchen. "But I wouldn't have it any other way" He whispered before heading into the kitchen. I watched as he walked away before feeling an uncomfortable pain in my stomach.

"Braaaax!"

Brax's point of View

Just as I walked into the kitchen I heard Charlie yelling my name. I quickly ran back out only to find her clutching her tummy. "Are you going into labour? I'm not ready for this yet, you're still meant to have another week." My words all came out as a blur.

"Calm down hun, No its not labour…it doesn't feel the same as it did with Ruby. Can you take me to the hospital just to check every thing is ok?" She asked, trying to stand up.

"Yeah of course" I quickly took her hand and lead her down to the car. Soon enough we had arrived at the hospital and were awaiting to see Charlie's doctor.

"So Charlie. Its safe to say you're water hasn't broke and you haven't gone into labour. I'd say it's was just a case of Braxton Hicks" Doctor Spencer explained after examining Charlie.

"So nothing to be worried about?" I asked just to be sure.

"Nothing at all…just try to get plenty of rest and hopefully by this time next week you'll be holding your beautiful baby" the doctor continued before going to leave.

"Thanks Hannah" Charlie smiled before sitting up.

"So Braxton Hicks…is it because you've been hanging around too many Braxton's?" I tried to make a joke with Charlie.

"Oh god…that was so lame" She chuckled. "Now lets go home and try not to freak Ruby out about this hospital visit" She sighed as she took my hand.


	39. Chapter 39: Home Alone

**Hello! long time no add. Sorry =)**  
><strong>Anywho's thanks for reading and reviewing and voting for names. Really appreciate it guys. Keep it coming =)<strong>  
><strong>If you all could check out my new fic <span>'Where the city meets the sea'<span> that would also be much appreciated. Tell me what you think of it.**  
><strong>So how are you guys coping with life after Charlie? I miss her =(<strong>

**P.S**  
><strong>I am going away on saturday for a week. I'll have no internet connection, so I'll try add another chapter before then so I don't leave you all on a cliffhanger ;)<strong>

**Anywho's enjoy this chapter. Please read and review =D xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

_Week 40_

Charlie's Point of view

I couldn't sleep. Yesterday was my due date and I was too nervous to sleep. "What the hell are you doing?" A tired looking Brax came out into the kitchen before looking at the time on the microwave. "For god's sake Charlie, get back to bed, its 3am!" He sighed taking the rubber gloves off my hands. I had been in a cleaning frenzy for the past couple of days. I needed everything to be clean and germs free for when this baby arrived.

"I'm not finished. I still haven't mopped the floor" I took the gloves back off him.

"No Charlie, this is starting to get ridiculous!" Brax raised his eyebrows trying not to yell.

"What's going on?" a voice interrupted us. I looked over at Ruby who was standing in the hallway half asleep.

"Nothing sweetie, go back to bed" I smiled at her.

"No Ruby, you're mother is stupid! She thinks it's a great idea for a heavily pregnant woman to be cleaning the house from top to bottom" Brax rolled his eyes before looking at Ruby.

"I wouldn't have to clean the house if you guys would manage to keep it clean!" I snapped before grabbing the mop out of a cupboard.

"CHARLIE JUST STOP!" Brax yelled at me. "You could go into labour any minute and you need to rest!" He placed his hands on my cheeks and stared into my eyes.

"Charlie, he has a point…I'll clean up in the morning. Now go to bed" Ruby groaned.

"Fine" I agreed reluctantly before Brax smiled and kissed my forehead. I got into bed and stared at Brax who had his eyes closed and was trying to go back to sleep.

"Why are you not lying down?" He asked me knowingly, with his eyes still closed.

"I can't get comfortable…this stupid bump is in the way." I groaned in frustration as I cradled it. Brax's eyes snapped open before he looked up at me.

"You're killing me Charlie" He groaned also, sitting up next to me.

"I'm sorry" I chuckled. "I honestly don't know how you've put up with me the past couple of months" I continued smiling at him.

"It was hard, but well worth it" He smirked, placing a hand on my bump and a kiss on my lips. "Can not wait until this kid is out though"

"Neither can I" I sighed. "Just think…tomorrow we could be parents" I whispered to him.

"This is so bizarre. It like a year ago that we first got together and now look at us" He smiled before we both lay down.

"I never would have thought I'd be having a baby with a river boy" I chuckled.

"Ex- river boy" He corrected me before we both chuckled.

The next day

"Oh Charlie look at you, not long now" Marilyn gushed as Brax and I walked into the diner.

"My due date was yesterday…I just want this baby out" I told her.

"I was two weeks early with Byron…I don't know how I would have lasted if I went full term" She commented with a smile. "Actually I have a tea in my herbal collection that can induce labour and help with an easy birth…I'll make you a cup" She laughed before heading back into the kitchen.

"This baby is going to do you both a lot of good you know" Irene smiled at both Brax and I.

"Yeah I hope so" Brax smiled before squeezing my hand.

"Have you got your hospital bag packed?" Leah asked knowingly.

"Yes. Has been for the past 6 weeks" I laughed. I was so glad I had supportive friends who I knew would be with me through this whole journey.

"Ah, Charlie, Darryl…still no baby" Morag walked in and nodded at my stomach.

"Morag you'd be the first to know" I chuckled. "We have an appointment with the obstetrician this afternoon, well that's if nothing has happened" I nodded, secretly hoping something would happen soon so I could get this kid out of me!

"Ok well call me straight away if anything happens…Nanna Morag has a catchy tone to it don't you think?" She asked me with a smile before grabbing her take away coffee and heading out of the diner.

"Here's your tea Charlie…raspberry leaf, great for pregnancy" Marilyn brought over a cup along with a coffee for Brax. I took a sip. It had a rather interesting flavour, hopefully it helped!

"Yuck…that tastes like shit!" Brax took a sip before a disgusted look came across his face.

"That's why you're not the pregnant one" I chuckled.

"Ah Buckton…still got that bun in the oven I see" Heath Braxton walked past, noticing my large growth.

"Unfortunately your niece or nephew has decided to make us wait for an appearance" Brax commented, placing a hand on my bump.

"Oh don't get all maternal on me bro" Heath looked disgusted.

"I'd love to see your face if you were at Darcy's birth" Brax continued to laugh as his brother walked off.

After lunch we headed over to the hospital for our appointment and I still had no signs of labour apart from the Braxton Hicks I had been getting for the past week or so.

"So Charlie have you had any pain at all? You've certainly dropped but time can only tell when your waters will break" Dr Spencer examined me as Brax looked away.

"No, just the Braxton Hicks" I replied.

"A few things that can help bring on labour include, eating hot food, going for a walk, sex, nipple stimulation, raspberry leaf tablets…If there is no sign of labour by next week, we can induce you here and go from there" She smiled before giving us a few pamphlets and leaving.

"Sex?" Brax asked confused.

"Yeah apparently" I shrugged.

"Let's do it" He smirked.

"I know you're eager but let's just try the other things first" I chuckled, really not comfortable being intimate with him at this current time.

_2 days later_

"We've tried everything and this baby still isn't here Brax!" I groaned, as he got ready for work.

"Well we haven't tried everything" He smirked a reply as he crawled onto the bed and up towards me.

"You really want to do this even when I look like this?" I asked a bit sceptical.

"Charlie, I love you. I think you're gorgeous and to be honest I want to meet my kid. Let's do this!" He smiled, kissing my lips roughly. Brax's shirt was soon off along with my pyjama pants as we attempted to be intimate in my current state. He placed kisses along my neck and shoulder as he spooned me. "Tell me if I'm hurting you ok" He whispered, still places kisses on me. I nodded a reply as he got to work. "God I've missed this" He groaned, pushing himself behind me. "You alright?" He continued.

"Yeah…just, not much happening this end" I tried to explain that I wasn't enjoying it. Brax stopped and looked at me before rolling onto his back.

"This isn't working is it?" He sighed.

"Nope...I'm sorry hun. I just don't feel comfortable wit my body at the moment. Sex with you was always amazing, but that's when I was confident and I could actually have sex normally…I'm so sorry" I snaked my arms around his neck, looking into his murky green, blue eyes.

"Its fine Charlie…it's not your fault. I shouldn't have pushed you into it. I'm sorry" He kissed my nose and gave me a small smile. "I really should be getting ready for work. You call me if you start feeling any pain. Ruby and Casey are here as well" He got out of bed and put his shirt and jeans back on. "I'll see ya tonight ay" He kissed my lips gently before leaving. I had a nice long bath and got dressed into a pair of comfortable baggy pants and a maternity top before heading out into the kitchen for brunch.

"Hey, I left you some French toast, just heat it up in the microwave" Ruby commented as she packed her beach bag.

"Um, thanks. Where are you two going?" I asked confused as I pressed the timer on the microwave.

"The tides in so we're going out for a surf. We'll be back really soon…promise!" Casey smiled.

"Ok, we'll stay safe" I commented before watching them walk out the front door. I took my toast out of the microwave and dug in. Finally had the house to myself, which meant I had time to continue cleaning it from top to bottom! Walking into the bedroom with the vacuum cleaner, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Oh no" I muttered to myself as I tried to steady myself by leaning on the bed. "Oh god, not now" I could only just remember how my labour was with Ruby, this pain made me remember everything.

"Knock, knock" I heard a voice in the living room as I dropped to the floor on all fours.

"Help" I yelled out, pain erupting through my pelvis area.

"Buckton? Oh shit" The face of Heath Braxton looked down at me, petrified.


	40. Chapter 40: Delivery

**I'M SO SORRRY! Gah I feel so bad for leaving you guys in the loop! So I got back from my holiday (it was pretty good, rained a lot but got to spend a lot of quality time with my friends and got some beaching in on the good days) and then I went straight back to work and have hardly stopped. So anywho's I deliberated a lot with this chapter and thats why its taken so long to upload it. I really wanted good things from this chapter cause its what everyone has been waiting for and now its finally here! So I wrote this a month or so ago but then when I went to edit it before adding it I didn't like it so after a few weeks of tweaking and adding and editing parts I think I finally have what I wanted and I really hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you so much to everyone who has gone through the journey of this story and I hope this is what you all wanted!**

**Please continuing reading and reviewing, it lifts my spirits so much!**

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

Heath's Point of View

I needed to talk to Brax about something, ask him for advice. I never usually asked him for advice but when it came to Bianca and the thought of asking her to move in with me, I needed his advice. "Knock, knock" I opened the front door to my old house and let myself in. I heard a loud thump before Charlie's familiar voice coming from the bedroom.

"Help" I heard her cry before walking into Brax's bedroom, only to find her on all fours, a painful expression on her face.

"Buckton? Oh shit" I looked down at her knowing this baby was coming. "Um…shit! I'll go get Brax" I rushed out of the room.

"No…please don't leave me" She cried out, I walked back in to see her eyes full of tears. "Owww" She groaned as I was guessing another painful contraction shot through her body. "It hurts" She cried.

"Um…I'll just give Brax a call then I'll call an ambulance" I though of something quickly. I stepped outside of the room and found my brothers number on my phone before dialling it. "Heath, what do you want? I'm really busy right now" A tired voice groaned as he picked up.

"Um, mate. I've just come over to your place and your Mrs is in a bit of a pickle…I think she's in labour" I told him.

"Shit…where are Ruby and Casey? There were meant to be with her while I was here?" He was starting to sound angry.

"I've got no idea mate…I'll put you on loudspeaker and you can talk to her. She's in a lot of pain" I walked back into the room, Charlie still crying softly and on all fours.

"Charlie…how you feeling?" Brax's voice echoed through the room.

"How do you think I'm feeling? I am meant to push your baby who is roughly the size of a watermelon through a hole the size of a fucking grape" She cried through the phone.

"Charlie, have your waters broken yet?" He asked her.

"No…just pre-labour contractions. Can you please hurry up and get home. I need you" Tears poured out of her eyes. I turned the phone off loudspeaker and stepped out of the room again.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" I asked, confused as to what to do.

"Well her waters haven't broken yet so she still has a long way to go. The Doctor said her labour could take up to 12 hours. So I'll quickly unload this delivery then I'll be right over. Her bags are near the front door if anything goes wrong, but I should be home in half an hour. Get her a cloth soaked in water and place it on her forehead and get some towels just in case. Look after her for me will you?" He explained.

"Yep, sure will bro" I hung up before walking back into Charlie.

"Ok, Brax will be home in around half an hour…he said not to call an ambulance, but I think that choice is up to you" I placed my hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"No the hospital will only send me home cause my waters haven't broken" She whimpered. "I forgot how much this hurt…I had a caesarean with Ruby, but the contractions were still painful." She continued. I quickly rushed out and got some towels and a wet cloth before helping her sit up.

"Do you want anything else?" I asked, not knowing what to do.

"Can I please hold your hand when contractions come?" She asked me gently.

"Sure" I chuckled, sitting behind her, giving her my hands to grip to when she felt pain.

"I could kill Brax right now" She mumbled, leaning back on me.

"He'll be home soon, don't you worry" I chuckled. Soon enough we heard the front door open and Brax came rushing into the bedroom.

"How far apart are your contractions? What time did it start?" He asked her a whole heap of questions.

"Mate calm down…the last one was about 15 minutes ago so she'll probably due for anoth…." I started before Charlie let out a small whimper and gripped my hands. "They're only lasting around 20 seconds" I finished.

"Ok how about we get you on the bed where it's more comfortable" Brax and I helped her up onto the bed. Charlie just nodded.

Brax's Point of View

"I think the pain is getting a bit more bearable" Charlie nodded, leaning back on some pillows as I placed the wet cloth on her forehead.

"You alright? You don't need anything?" I asked, worried about her.

"Brax, I'm fine" She gave me a small smile before reaching up and kissing me. "I'm just glad you're here"

"I am too" I replied, smiling. I was also glad Heath had come over at just the right time and as for Ruby and Casey….

"Charlie, we're home" Ruby's voice echoed from the living room.

"Where the hell were you two?" I stormed out to see them towelling themselves off.

"We went for a surf. We were gone for less than an hour!" Casey commented.

"Charlie, are you ok?" Ruby pushed passed me and into the bedroom.

"I'm fine…just need to rest" Charlie smiled at her.

"I told you both to stay with her!" I was fuming at what Ruby and Casey had done.

"Brax, its fine…I'm just glad Heath came when he did" Charlie nodded.

"So you're in labour yeah?" Ruby asked, still wide eyed.

"Yeah, contractions are about 15 minutes apart" Charlie placed a hand on her bump.

"Well folks I best be off. Let me know how it all goes and Bianca and I will probably come and visit you and the little tyke" Heath smiled at Charlie.

"Thank you so much Heath" Charlie replied. I shook my brothers hand and followed him out.

"Thanks mate. So glad you were here for her" I smiled, letting him out.

"So we gonna get her to the hospital or what?" Ruby asked, rushing around, freaking out.

"Rubes calm down" Casey stopped her.

"My mother is in labour, don't tell me to calm down!" She snapped.

"She's still got a long way to go…the doctor say it could take up to 12 hours for her to be fully dilated and her waters haven't even broken yet" I stated.

"Brax!" Charlie called me from the bedroom. I rushed in and found her getting up off the bed. "I want a bath…I want to relax my muscles and prepare for the next few hours" She sighed, plodding into the bathroom.

"Charlie are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked hesitantly.

"Brax just help me get changed" She took my hand and smiled. I gave her a small smile before closing the bathroom door behind me. I started running a bath before helping her with her clothes. We got in the bath together and just sat there. It was nice having her leaning up against me with my hands on her bump. "You're gonna be a dad soon Brax" She turned and smiled at me.

"I know…its scary" I admitted to her.

"You're going to make a great dad. You raised Casey and a lot of the other river boys and you're going to be perfect at raising this baby" She continued. I just nodded and kissed her forehead. Her facial expression changed as she gripped on the side of the bath as she let out a little moan.

"Another contraction?" I asked concerned.

"Yep…I think they are getting closer apart" She commented.

"Maybe this baby is coming sooner than expected" I agreed. We soon got out and got changed before heading back into the bedroom.

"Oh shit" Charlie went wide eyed as she clutched her stomach. "Brax…I think my waters just broke" She looked at me.

"Ok I think we should go to the hospital NOW" Ruby was continuing to freak out.

"I agree…Casey get her bags, Ruby you call Mum, Morag, Leah and Bianca and I'll get her to the car" I got into action, taking Charlie's hand and walking her slowly to the car. "Owww…Brax the contractions are getting worse" She groaned as she leaning her hands against the car.

"I know hun but just think our baby will be here soon…just think and breathe" I tried to support her.

"Think and breathe, think and breathe" She inhaled and exhaled as I popped her in the car and did her seatbelt up. "You're gonna be there every step of the way right?" She asked, gripping my hand as I hopped in the drivers seat.

"Every god damn step I will be there" I said seriously before kissing her roughly. She smiled as a tear fell from her eye.

"I love you" She burst into tears.

"Oh Charlie…don't cry" I chuckled, trying to her hug her. She smiled and broke away.

"Ok I think its really time we got going" She cradled her bump and nodded to the steering wheel. We soon arrived and Charlie had been checked in and had been settled in her room.

"Owww" Charlie cried as she was on all fours on the bed, having another contraction. "They're getting worse" She sobbed looking at me with sad eyes.

"Charlie can you roll over for me so I can examine you?" The midwife came in after three hours to see how far along she was. Charlie did as she was told. "So you're 8 centimetres dilated…seeing as this is your second child, your birth may be faster than anticipated. You could be delivering in the next couple of hours"

"Any chance of getting her some pain relief?" I asked, looking at Charlie continuing to sob.

"Unfortunately its too late for anything" The nurse said sympathetically.

"We discussed this…I want a natural birth Brax!" She snapped at me.

"Yes but look at how much pain you're in" I tried to explain.

"Its my body Brax…I'll do what I want!" She replied before screaming through another contraction. "I want this out now!" She cried.

_4 hours later_

"Ok Charlie you're 10 centimetres dilated so we can get you ready for delivery!" The midwife finally gave Charlie the good news. She sighed an exhausted smile before I took her hand and she was wheeled to the delivery room. Casey had stayed outside with Morag while Ruby and I accompanied Charlie to the room.

"I want to push" Charlie groaned as sweat was covering her forehead and she was gripping onto my hand tightly. Ruby and I had been put into blue gowns as we stood either side of her, waiting excitedly for our new family member.

"Ok next contraction I want to you push!" Doctor Spencer told Charlie as she stood at the end of the bed ready to deliver the baby.

"Ok…yep…it's coming!" Charlie moaned before pushing as hard as she could.

"You're doing great mum" Ruby reassured her as she smiled.

"Ok I can see the head…great work Charlie. If you can give me another push on your next contraction that would be great!" The doctor continued. After a few moments Charlie cried before pushing even harder. "Head is out…one more push and we can pull the rest out"

"Come on Charlie…just one more push" I looked at my exhausted girlfriend as she panted. She looked into my eyes before sitting up and letting out one last push. A cry was heard in between her legs as she flopped back onto the pillow, breathing heavily. "That's my girl" I kissed her sweaty forehead.

"What is it? What is it?" Ruby squealed excitedly. I watched as the doctor smiled and placed the baby in Charlie's arms.

"It's a little girl" She smiled as Charlie's eyed started to water up.


	41. Chapter 41: The Perfect Name

**And the winning name was...drumroll please...You'll just have to read this chapter haha! Thank you too all who voted for names...I hope you are all happy with the winner! Now I have a question to ask you all. I have an idea for a sequel to this but I'm just not sure. The sequel will involve a lot of drama, some angst...there may even be some heartache in there, but like I said its just an idea. I'd love for you guys to let me know if you think a sequel is a good idea. So just pop me a PM or leave a comment in your review about what you think =)**

**So anyway I hope you all like this chapter and like the baby's name. Please keep reading and reviewing and tell me your honest opinion and remember if you like reading this please go and check out my new fic 'The City Meets the Sea' which involves all your favourites such as Charlie, Ruby, Bianca and of course the Braxton Brothers ;)**

**Enjoy my lovelies xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

_"Come on Charlie…just one more push" I looked at my exhausted girlfriend as she panted. She looked into my eyes before sitting up and letting out one last push. A cry was heard in between her legs as she flopped back onto the pillow, breathing heavily. "That's my girl" I kissed her sweaty forehead._

"_What is it? What is it?" Ruby squealed excitedly. I watched as the doctor smiled and placed the baby in Charlie's arms. _

"_It's a little girl" She smiled as Charlie's eyed started to water up._

_... _

Charlie's Point of View

"Come on Charlie…just one more push" I looked up at Brax as he smiled at me. He was so proud. I took a deep breath before pushing one more time with my contraction. I could hear a loud cry as I relaxed back onto the pillow. I'd done it; I'd finally done it. After a long 9 months full of smiles and tears and heartbreak, I had given birth to Brax's child and mine. "That's my girl" I felt a set of lips place a kiss on my forehead.

"What is it? What is it?" Ruby was so excited to meet her new little sibling. Dr Spencer smiled as she stood up and placed the newborn, crying baby in my arms.

"It's a little girl" She smiled. I looked down at the scrunched up little face as my little girl gripped onto my hospital robes for dear life, screaming her lungs out. I couldn't help but cry as I watched this beautiful sight.

"You did it Charlie…you did it" Ruby sat on the bed next to me and kissed my cheek before looking down at her little sister. "Hello little one…welcome to the world" She gooed. I looked up at Brax as he placed his hands on his head smiling. I could tell he was nervous about what we'd just brought into the world but he was going to be just fine.

"Come here" I whispered to him. He leant down and sat next to me. "I love you" I whimpered, my eyes filling up with tears again.

"I love you too" He whispered back kissing my lips before reaching down and kissing our baby's forehead. "She's amazing Charlie" He shook his head continuing to smile.

"Does Dad want to cut the cord?" Dr Spencer asked, holding a large pair of scissors.

"Um…ok, yeah I suppose ay" Brax looked at me with an awkward smile before standing up and taking the scissors, cutting the umbilical cord, before the doctor quickly clamped it down.

"I'm going to go let Casey and Morag know the good news!" Ruby smiled before rushing out. Both Brax and I couldn't stop looking at the little girl as she calmed down and cuddled into my chest.

"We never really decided on a name did we?" I looked at him with a smile.

"No we didn't…but at the moment I don't care. As long as both you and her are healthy I don't care" He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my hairline. Soon enough our baby was taken off us to get cleaned up, weighed and measured before being put in a crib. We both got wheeled back into our room where we found Morag and Casey waiting.

"Oh Charlie she's gorgeous!" I could tell Morag was crying as she looking into the crib. Ruby was cuddled up to Casey both looking at each other smiling.

"Oi, you two don't get any ideas…you're too young to be thinking about kids!" Brax warned the teenagers as he picked up the baby from the crib, holding her close to his chest.

"Morag can you please get my camera from my bag?" I asked the red haired woman before she nodded and got it out. I smiled at Brax as he was looking down at the baby, before smiling and kissing the top of her head. I quickly took a photo. He looked up and smiled.

"Am I doing it right?" He asked, not exactly sure of how he was meant to be holding her.

"You're doing it perfectly" I chuckled. He sat down next to me before Ruby took the camera and snapped a family photo.

"So I heard a new addition finally arrived!" A voice surprised us from the hallway as Heath, Bianca and Darcy walked in.

"Oh Charlie, she's gorgeous" Bianca started to well up with tears and Brax handed her over for a cuddle with Aunty Bianca.

"You excited to have a baby cousin Darce?" Brax asked his 8 year old niece who couldn't stop grinning.

"Yep! I can't wait til she's older and we can play lots of games together!" She smiled, looking at the baby in Bianca's arms.

"You are so lucky to be born into such a beautiful family, baby girl" Bianca smiled, continuing to cuddle her.

"I rang mum, she was going to catch the first flight she could down" Heath smiled. "She couldn't wait to see this little tyke!"

"I thought my ears were burning! Nanna Chezza has arrived! I managed to get a noon flight just in time by the looks of it!" Cheryl made her presence aware as she walked in. "Now, let me hold my grandchild!" She held her hands out to Bianca as she passed the baby over. The first thing she did was open the blanket. "Ah another grand daughter…thank god! I don't know how I would deal with another male in the family" She chuckled.

"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" Ruby asked curiously.

"We have some in mind but…I'm not sure yet" I looked up at Brax before answering for the both of us. After about half an hour the baby had been passed around to everyone and I knew it was about time she got a feed. A nurse soon came in and informed all the visitors they had to step outside.

"I think its feeding time for this little one…Did you breast feed with your older one?" She asked after everyone bar Brax had left the room.

"No I didn't really get the chance" I admitted. The nurse helped me move one side of my gown over so the baby could get access to my breast milk. "I don't think I'm doing it right…she doesn't want to take it"

"It'll feel uncomfortable at first but you'll soon get the hang of it. You can switch to a breast pump when you get home" She smiled. "Try to get her to feed for as long as she can at the moment…by the looks of it she's a very hungry girl" She commented as the baby finally suckled. The nurse soon left and Brax and I finally had some time to ourselves.

"She really needs a name" Brax commented as he stroked her cheek.

"I have an idea." I remembered something that Brax had said a while back. "Do you remember that night where you got quite intoxicated and snuck into Leah's house through Ruby's bedroom window?" I asked him with a smile.

"Vaguely" He chuckled in response, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You told me that if we were to have a boy you wanted to name him Josh and you'd teach him how to surf and if we had a girl you wanted to name her Zoey and she'd be you're little princess…so why not Zoey?" I suggested.

"Zoey Braxton…it sounds good. What about a middle name?" He asked, still smiling.

"I haven't thought that far ahead…I was thinking Bianca?" I chuckled.

"Why don't we ask Ruby?" He suggested. I nodded as I watched him stand up and call Ruby into the room.

"We need a middle name Rubes…got any ideas?" He asked. She sat on the bed smiling at the baby.

"What about Elsie? After Mum" Ruby suggested. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it in the first place. Zoey Elsie Braxton…it was perfect.


	42. Chapter 42: A long 9 months

**Well guys here it is...the last chapter of this fan fiction *tear*. I would like to thank everyone who has read this and reviewed this over the past couple of months and thanks to everyone who was patient and took this sometimes frustrating journey with Brax and Charlie. But not to worry this is not the end of this fiction. I have decided to write a sequel. It is called 'Life as we know it' and it should be uploaded around the same time as this is updated. I know its a sucky name but I couldn't come up with anything and well the fic is basically about the drama that comes with a newborn and stuff...but I will let you read the blurb when you go to check it out ;)**

**So I will now have two active fics on this site:**  
><strong>* The City meets the Sea<strong>  
><strong>* Life as we know it (sequel)<strong>  
><strong>So if you enjoyed this please go check them out =D<strong>

**So again thanks so much and I hope you like this ending (I decided to end it like this so that if you choose not to start reading the other one then its still a nice happy ending).**

**Enjoy all you lovely people! xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

Brax's point of view

Since all had gone well with the birth, the doctors allowed Charlie and Zoey to be discharged after 2 days. Ruby had organised a small welcome home do with a few friends and family. "She looks so cute in the car seat…I don't want to take her out" Charlie chuckled as she looked at our sleeping baby in the back seat. She was tiny like her mother but had a good head of hair. Mum agreed with me when I said she looked like Charlie, but as Charlie said it was too early to tell. Her eyes, when they were ever open were a greyish blue colour but as the nurse said they would change when she got older.

"We have to get out of the car at some point Charlie" I chuckled opening the car door before gently grabbing the baby capsule out with a sleeping Zoey inside it. Charlie smiled before hopping out of the car and following me inside. I opened the front door and let Charlie in first.

"WELCOME HOME ZOEY!" Everyone cheered as Charlie walked inside placing her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Shh…she's asleep" I whispered pointing down at the capsule, smiling. Everyone from Leah to Alf were there along with Heath and Bianca. Mum had flown home the day before but it was nice of her to come down to meet her grand daughter.

"Charlie…I'm so proud of you!" Leah rushed up and hugged her.

"Oh isn't she a little cherub. You've got a fine looking baby there Sergeant Buckton…even if she is a Braxton" Colleen looked at Zoey in the capsule, rolling her eyes at me as she mumbled the last part.

"I knew it would be a girl, I just had that feeling" Marilyn looked at Zoey with a sparkle in her eye. "She beautiful Brax" She nodded. Once everyone had come and had a look, Zoey was starting to get restless.

"I think she needs changing" Charlie chuckled as she held her tight to her chest.

"Well I'll do the honours. My first nappy change since being a new parent" I smiled, taking her off Charlie. Charlie and I went into the nursery while everyone stayed in the living room.

"Have you ever changed a nappy before?" Charlie asked with a giggled as I placed the baby on the changing table.

"Yeah I changed a few of Darcy's nappies when she was a little tyke…give me a little credit" I brushed Charlie off. The deed was soon done and Charlie was impressed.

"Well seeing as you're so good at doing that I suppose you can get up to feed her during the night as well" Charlie wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the top of Zoey's head before pecking my lips.

"I suppose we can take turns" I chuckled.

"Is there any way of getting these people out of our house? I just want to sit and relax and not have people constantly gushing over our baby" Charlie sighed.

"I'll see what I can do" I handed her Zoey before kissing her forehead and heading out into the living room. "Hey guys…I'd just like to thank you all for coming and for all your well wishes, but Charlie is really tired and just wants to time to herself, and I don't mean to sound rude, but I think you all know what its like to have a new baby in the house along with all the visitors that come with it. So if you could just respect our wishes when I ask if we could maybe have some family bonding time. Sorry guys" I got everyone's attention and explained.

"No problem Brax…we totally understand" Roo smiled. Everyone else seemed to understand also. As everyone was leaving Ruby came up to me.

"I thought Charlie would have wanted everyone over" She didn't understand.

"Rubes…she's just gone through a long labour and we've only just got Zoey home. She's exhausted. I'm sorry to ruin your plans but you need to respect our wishes" I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah Rubes, he right…plus the surfs up so why don't we go out for a dip" Casey agreed with me. Ruby nodded before heading into hers and Casey's room before heading out to the beach.

"House to ourselves" I walked into the nursery to find Charlie nursing Zoey in the rocking chair.

"Thank god" She sighed with a smile.

"You want to know something Charlie…when I met you I never thought I'd even get this far with you…and now look at us. House, baby, family…we've come a long way" I crouched down in front of her. She smiled and nodded.

"Uhuh. Who would have thought the cop and the river boy would make such a great couple, let alone parents" She laughed.

"I love you and Zoey and Ruby and Casey…you guys are my life and I can't see myself without any of you" I looked into her greeny blue eyes seriously.

"I love you too Brax" She smiled before leaning down and kissing me passionately. It had been a long 9 months for Charlie and I, but despite all that had happened we got through it together and I couldn't wait to spend my future with her and our new baby.


End file.
